Ao Menos Uma Vez
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Uma borboleta presa em seu casulo, assim era Shunrei. O amara sozinha até que um belo dia: Eu te amo; lhe dissera Shiryu. Mas haviam sido anos de solidão, dor e lágrimas até esse dia. Ainda o amava? Talvez fosse a hora de se permitir ser feliz... Sem ele
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

Olá pra todos!

Aqui está, mais uma nova história e... _Um pedido seu, né Jéssy?_ Quem é que me disse que queria uma fic do _Máscara da Morte_ com a _Shunrei?_ Sim, minha gente, essa é uma outra história com casais improváveis. Eu adoro casais improváveis e é tudo culpa da _**Julie Chan**_ que começou com essa história de 'juntar o impossível'... rsrsrs

Sempre achei que a pobre da Shunrei sofria demais no anime e que merecia ser correspondida se não for pelo Shiryu... Bem, que seja pelo Máscara da Morte então ué? XD

Enfim, estou preparada para as possíveis pedradas, pontapés, ameaças de morte e...

Uma boa leitura a todos! XD

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo I: Tarde demais**

Suas mãos pequenas agarravam-se fortemente ao travesseiro no qual jazia abraçada. Era como se aquilo lhe trouxesse uma estranha sensação de prazer, proteção, ou seria... _Afeição? _O tecido macio contra o seu rosto parecia uma mão cálida e invisível, a acariciá-la no silencio da noite. Era como se estivesse ciente do que acontecia consigo, da luta interna que travava naquele momento.Era noite, era tarde e era hora de dormir, mas... Era tão frio. _Tão frio sem ele._

A luz pálida vinda da janela recaia sobre seu rosto, sobre seus grandes e tristes olhos escuros. _Eram olhos de menina..._ Uma menina que havia sofrido demais, chorado demais, visto coisas terríveis demais e com isso crescido antes do tempo. Parecia carregar o peso de centenas de anos em seu corpo jovem e frágil e o pior, a maioria deles infelizes. Felicidade havia se tornado um estado fugaz como a brisa suave de um fim de tarde, algo raro, como uma flor que só floresce uma única vez no ano.

Era uma lagarta que jamais se tornaria borboleta. Tão pouco uma mariposa, que se arriscaria corajosamente noite a fora atraída pela claridade de prata da lua. A noite era fria, cheia de incertezas e temida. Sim, sentia frio, muito frio, mas o frio que sentia não provinha da janela aberta e sim, da imensa solidão que lhe destroçava o peito. Era uma solidão esmagadora que se abatia sobre si e parecia a enterrar no interior de seu casulo. A casa estava vazia, aquele que cuidara de si como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai havia se ido há muito tempo.

_E ele, também..._

_-Shiryu..._

Sussurrou o nome dele sentindo a imensa onda de tristeza que se abatia sobre si, mais uma vez, desabar e afogou-se nela. Dissera que não iria mais chorar, mas anos após anos se traia e traia a sua promessa. Lágrimas dolorosas inundaram seus belos olhos deixando-lhe a visão embaçada e molharam o travesseiro.

Aquele por quem ansiara por toda uma vida – _aquele a quem_ _dedicara toda a sua vida_ – jamais voltaria até aquela casa simples. Jamais voltaria até si. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse ali não é? Agora que o mestre havia se ido, o que ele faria ali? O velho mestre era o único elo que sempre o trazia de volta. De volta pra casa, mas não para si_._

Tudo o que havia lhe restado eram fragmentos de momentos felizes entre os dois homens amara. Um como a seu pai e o outro... O outro não havia passado de uma paixão platônica não é? Em anos de convivência Shiryu não lhe demonstrara uma única vez que a via como realmente era: _uma mulher._ Aquela mulher ansiava por ele, chorava por ele e orava por ele todas as vezes que ia pra alguma batalha de vida ou morte. E ele lhe era grato, sabia disso, mas era só o que ele lhe demonstrava, gratidão.

Cuidara dele quando estivera cego, de seu âmago ferido quando pensara que nunca mais voltaria a enxergar e se juntar aos amigos. De todas as suas feridas, fossem elas visíveis em seu corpo ou apenas em seu espírito. Orara por ele quando estava em perigo e lhe dedicara toda uma vida, mas... _Será que era tão difícil assim pra ele perceber que só fazia isso por que o amava?_ Obvio que não negaria ajuda a quem quer que fosse – o velho mestre havia lhe ensinado isso –, mas cuidar de Shiryu sempre fora sua prioridade. Era a única forma que tinha de estar perto dele, de sentir a presença dele. _De poder tocá-lo._

Muitas vezes chegara a se trair lhe lançado olhares contemplativos e apaixonados, mas ele sequer parecia notar. Será que era mesmo tão insignificante assim pra ele? Não mais que: _A garotinha chinesa que lhe fazia curativos e preparava o jantar quando ele retornava?_ Sempre ansiosa por uma migalha de afeto, um olhar que fosse?

_E o pior é que sempre esperava por ele._ Ainda hoje, anos depois, ainda esperava por ele. Ainda o queria servir com um chá quente após uma longa viagem, ainda queria cuidar dele como sempre havia cuidado. Doía demais não poder mais fazer tais coisas. Era jovem, era bonita – as mulheres da aldeia lhe diziam isso –, os rapazes viviam a lhe fazer gracejos quando ia até a feira vender suas hortaliças, mas seu coração continuava preso a ele, a imagem de Shiryu.

Por anos ansiara por um beijo seu, por um toque, um abraço, e a única vez em que pensara estar perto de conseguir isso o que ele havia feito? Havia partido sem sequer lhe dar tempo para argumentar. Ele sequer se preocupara com as lagrimas amargas que derrubara, com a dor que lhe dilacerava o peito. Sabia que não podia ser orgulhosa a ponto de desejar que ele ficasse quando o destino de tantas pessoas estava em jogo, mas a idéia de perder não só a ele, mas ao velho ancião lhe era dolorosa demais. O velho Dohko havia deixado claro que jamais voltaria, era a sua ultima batalha, e lhe desejara que fosse feliz ao lado de Shiryu. Iria para a batalha para que certa forma pudesse poupar Shiryu e também lhe proporcionar aquela tão sonhada felicidade. A utopia com que tanto havia sonhado.

Aquilo fora algo triste, doloroso, e ao mesmo tempo fora uma alegria imensa, tão forte quanto à queda d água das cachoeiras de Rozan. Aquela possibilidade lhe invadiu o peito de felicidade naquela noite fria, aqueceu-a, acalentou-a, sem que pudesse impedir tal sentimento egoísta. _Shiryu realmente ficaria consigo?_ Fora tola de acreditar que sim, tola e incrivelmente egoísta por ficar feliz com tal 'troca'. Ele jamais iria abandonar o seu dever como cavaleiro e tão pouco deixar que seu velho mestre se 'sacrificasse' por ele. Shiryu era orgulhoso demais, fiel demais ao seu destino como cavaleiro e aos seus amigos para permitir algo do tipo. A amizade e o dever sempre estariam acima de tudo. Era leal a essas duas coisas cegamente e sempre o seria.

Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto dele, mas... _Um cavaleiro não tem o direito de amar também?_ Será que ele nunca tivera sonhos ou desejos como qualquer pessoa? Será que nunca se sentira só e com uma necessidade brutal de ser abraçado ou tocado por alguém? Pois era exatamente isso o que sentia. Sentia-se como uma boneca de cera que dia após dia fazia movimentos mecânicos e nada mais. Apenas sobrevivia. Não tinha calor, não tinha vida pulsando dentro de si.

A garota que um dia havia sido ansiara por ele, dia após dia, anos após anos, o idealizando como o príncipe encantado, por um único olhar. Já a mulher, aquela que tentava a todo custo esconder, calar e sucumbir dentro de seu casulo, desejava ardentemente, mesmo que em segredo, ser dele de corpo e alma. Queria saber como seria ser acarinhada por ele, beijada, tocada, dormir aconchegada em seus braços fortes. Queria poder construir uma vida ao lado dele, como o velho mestre lhe dissera para fazer. Ele também desejava que fosse feliz e sabia que sua felicidade morava no antigo discípulo. Só que assim como não estava em suas mãos fazer com que Shiryu olhasse pra si com amor, também não estava nas mãos do velho ancião mudar isso.

Shiryu sempre fora e seria o homem de sua vida, sabia disso, mesmo depois de tantos anos sem o ver. Tudo o que queria era poder ouvir a voz dele dizendo o seu nome... Sentir o cheiro dele quando ele lhe abraçasse daquela forma quase que paternal.

_Tudo o que queria era vê-lo mais uma única vez..._

_-Shunrei..._

Shunrei estancou, seu corpo gelou, diante daquela voz conhecida. Aquilo não podia ser real, não depois de tantos anos...

_Não podia ser... _

_Ele._

_-Sou eu Shunrei, Shiryu. Eu voltei;_ disse o cavaleiro depositando a mochila que trazia nos ombros ao lado da porta, foi quando finalmente a garota se levantou e se sentou olhando pra si.

Ela ainda era a mesma. Doce e bela, delicada como uma flor que acaba de desabrochar; ele pensou. A garota jazia sentada sobre a cama com os longos cabelos negros sempre presos na costumeira trança agora soltos, a deslizarem de forma displicente por seus ombros delicados e alvos. Usava apenas uma camisola de tecido claro que em nada evidenciava suas curvas. Era infinitamente comportada, mas a delicada alça a deslizar por seu ombro nu era um convite sensual aos olhos, mesmo que casto e sem qualquer pretensão.

Ela ainda tinha aqueles _olhos de menina..._ Aqueles mesmos olhos que tanto o haviam encantado.

Como pudera ter esperado tanto tempo para voltar?

_Para voltar pra ela?_

-Pensei que não iria mais voltar, agora que o mestre se foi; ela disse com um olhar deveras magoado.

_O que diria a ele?_ Ou melhor, o que ele esperava que lhe dissesse? Que ficara todos esses anos chorando e esperando por ele? Que tudo o que queria era ser tomada por ele àquela noite como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que ainda o amava como a mesma adolescente apaixonada de anos atrás? _Aquilo não era justo._ Mas o ter ali tão perto de si, se ver refletida naqueles olhos azuis só tornava a situação ainda mais difícil. Metade de si dizia que ele não merecia seus sentimentos depois de todos aqueles anos de abandono sem sequer lhe mandar uma única carta, mas a outra metade, a mesma que exultara com a noticia de que Hades fora derrotado através de um telegrama mandado por Saori, aquela metade, ainda queria que ele lhe abraçasse, que lhe beijasse com toda a paixão que seu coração ansiava sentir.

-Não queria que eu voltasse? –ele indagou ao perceber a mágoa quase palpável da garota, entretanto, ignorando tal fato se aproximou e se sentou aos pés da cama fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

-Foram cinco anos. Achei que tivesse até se esquecido desse lugar; ela respondeu no mesmo tom de amargura.

-Shunrei, eu...

_-Nem ao menos uma carta?_ –ela indagou ao vê-lo titubear sem saber o que lhe dizer. –Em todos esses anos você sequer se preocupou de me mandar uma única carta. Só soube que você estava vivo através de outra pessoa. Se não fosse o telegrama da Saori eu ainda estaria chorando a sua morte, como chorei a ainda choro a do mestre.

-Me perdoe Shunrei; ele sussurrou quase que numa súplica.

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que faz aqui depois de tantos anos; seu tom fora deveras duro como jamais pensou que o seria, muito menos com ele. Mas era exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça agora.

Shiryu ponderou fitando-a por longos instantes. Estava enganado, ela não era mais a mesma garota gentil e tímida que deixara há anos atrás. Ela era uma mulher agora, alguém que com toda certeza havia se cansado de esperar, de ansiar por alguém como a si. Via isso com total clareza em seus olhos escuros. Em todos esses anos as palavras do velho mestre retumbaram em sua mente: _"Como podia ter abandonado Shunrei?"._

_Era mesmo um tolo!_

Jogara para o alto a sua chance de ser feliz ao lado dela, primeiro por ter partido para a batalha contra Hades sem que lhe deixasse claro o seu amor por ela e depois, quando não voltara pra ela quando tudo havia se resolvido. Em cinco longos anos se atormentara por isso até que tivera coragem de voltar até ali, de voltar pra ela. Mas será mesmo que ela ainda o desejava perto de si?

Havia tentado reconstruir a sua vida após o fim das guerras, mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho com a fundação, mas nada daquilo era o que realmente queria. Nada mais era que uma fuga da realidade, uma realidade que não queria enfrentar. _Teria mesmo a perdido para sempre?_ Sua vida não tinha o menor sentido sem ela. Em cinco anos não tivera vida, porque não a tinha ao seu lado. Por covardia? Sim, por pura covardia de enfrentar suas incertezas como enfrentava os seus inimigos, até que Shun o convencera de que se não tentasse nunca saberia se daria certo ou não. Saber se ela iria lhe perdoar, se ainda o amava dependia de uma única coisa: _ir até ela._

E era o que havia feito não? Não era hora para ser covarde.

-Eu te amo Shunrei...

-O que? –ela arregalou os orbes assustada. –O que disse?

-Disse que te amo, por isso voltei; disse Shiryu fitando-a diretamente e tentando entender o que aquelas palavras significavam pra ela naquele momento.

Shunrei tentou sustentar aquele olhar por mais algum tempo. Igualmente tentava descobrir o que estava oculto por detrás daquelas palavras, por detrás daquelas íris azuis escuras. Entretanto, não pode sustentar tal coisa por muito tempo. Suas pernas jaziam trêmulas, suas mãos suadas e seu coração acelerado. _Havia ouvido direito?_ Ele havia dito que... _A amava?_

-Não brinque comigo Shiryu; Shunrei corou desviando o olhar.

-Acha mesmo que estou brincando? –ele indagou sério.

-Acho; ela voltou a fita-lo nos olhos.

-O que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer do contrário? –ele indagou mais uma vez lhe estudando os gestos a procura de sua salvação. Da salvação deles dois, do que ainda poderiam ter.

Depois de um longo silencio Shunrei lhe respondeu e tinha os olhos marejados.

_-NADA! Não há nada que você possa fazer!_ Eu te esperei a minha vida inteira, mas você sequer olhava pra mim ou então percebia o quanto meus gestos e olhares eram carregados de afeto. Que não eram nem de longe fraternais. Eu dediquei minha vida a você, a cuidar de você, a esperar e ansiar por você. Meu coração só parecia bater quando você retornava a Rozan. Quando não estava aqui eu me sentia morta. Senti-me morta todos esses anos como se houvesse morrido no mesmo dia em que você e o mestre partiram. Agora acha mesmo que é fácil voltar aqui depois de tantos anos e dizer que me ama? O que espera que eu faça? Que corra desesperada pros seus braços? Que implore por um beijo seu? Por algo que idealizei e sonhei durante anos?

-Shunrei; Shiryu murmurou com tristeza. Ela tinha toda a razão, a magoara demais, que direito tinha de exigir recíproca? De exigir o seu amor depois de tantos anos?

-Eu; Shunrei ponderou desviando o olhar, grossas gotas de lágrimas passaram a pingar sobre suas mãos que se contorciam sobre o colo. _–Eu te amo! _Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, não importa quanto tempo se passe, mas amar sozinha não é amor Shiryu. Amar sozinha é padecer num inferno gélido e duro criado por si mesmo. É deixar que sua alma seja dilacerada por uma lamina afiada e se tornar o seu próprio algoz. Dói demais amar sozinha e eu não quero mais isso, já sofri demais. Não quero mais ansiar por um olhar, um toque, por um beijo seu sem de fato nunca poder te tocar e...

Shiryu a calou.

Aproximou-se e a beijou. Encontrou resistência por parte dela a principio, o que era esperado. Shunrei segurou sua mão em sua face com o intuito de afastá-lo de si, mas sem obter muito resultado. Mais uma vez suas duas metades se digladiavam entre si. A que dizia que estava sendo tola em ceder e a que depois de tanto ansiar por aquilo estava maravilhada com a sensação de por fim descobrir qual era o sabor dos lábios dele. Tão logo estava completamente entregue a ele.

Sentiu-o se aproximar e envolveu os braços no pescoço dele. _Como era fraca, como era tola... Como podia ceder tão fácil?_ Ceder a aquele homem que a abandonara todos aqueles anos, aquele mesmo homem que nunca lhe dera um fio de esperança?

E então anos de dor e sofrimento se abateram sobre a delicia daquele beijo. Lágrimas amargas, noites insones. Aquela ferida aberta em seu peito ainda pulsava. Empurrou-o com todas as forças que tinha.

-Shunrei; Shiryu fitou-a confuso ante aquela explosão.

_Plaft! _

Shunrei o esbofeteou e então começou a limpar os lábios com as costas das mãos freneticamente.

-O que pensa que eu sou? _Uma prostituta?_ Que apenas espera a sua chegada e então se abre pra você? Ou então aquela tola menina ingênua que você abandonou há anos atrás e que ainda anseia loucamente por você?

-Acabou de dizer que me ama; disse o dragão. Estava estupefato com o acesso de fúria da garota. Jamais sequer imaginou Shunrei proferindo tais coisas.

-E disse também que não quero mais amar sozinha e tão pouco as migalhas do seu amor; Shunrei estava irada. Nem de longe aparentava aquela frágil garota que Shiryu conhecia.

-Shunrei...

_-Vá embora Shiryu e nunca mais volte!_ –a chinesa apontou a porta com o dedo em riste. –Eu não quero e não preciso de você...

Lágrimas amargas rolaram dos orbes de Shiryu, mas ele nada mais disse ou fez. Levantou-se e pegou a mochila na porta do quarto e então sumiu para longe da pequena cabana. Shunrei fitou por longos instantes a porta aberta do quarto por onde o vira passar até que, caiu num pranto desenfreado e enterrou a cabeça entre os travesseiros.

Naquela noite não teria bons sonhos, mesmo tendo por fim recebido o beijo de seu príncipe...

_**Continua... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

_Ah, gente, agora começa a comédia ta... _

Eu sei que vocês devem ter estranhado o primeiro capítulo. Que autora maluca que é essa que classifica a fic como: _**romance/humor**_ e posta um capitulo melancólico como aquele? rsrsrs

Maluca eu sou mesmo, mas enfim, como o prometido, irei incluir um _italiano bonitão_ na solitária e insípida vida da Shunrei...

Death Mask na área! XD

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo II: Quem menos se espera**

"_E então conseguiu falar com ela?"._

_Santo Dio!_ Porque tinha que ter feito aquela bendita pergunta a ele? Se não a tivesse feito talvez não estivesse naquela enrascada agora. Era mesmo um tremendo de um filho da... Enfim, era alguém de fato sem sorte na vida. Sem sorte no amor, no jogo, na escolha de amigos – _ninguém merece ter um inseto no grupo de amigos_ – e em tudo mais. Era a exceção à regra que dizia que quando as coisas estão ruins não podem ficar pior. _Ah, elas podiam sim..._

"Olá, eu sou..._ – Não lhe diria o seu nome de batismo! Não o dizia nem a si mesmo há mais de vinte anos, porque diria a ela? _– Eu sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer..._ – Máscara da Morte? Aquele louco que coleciona cabeças no seu templo como se fossem adornos? Não. Já não fazia mais tais coisas macabras há um bom tempo _– Talvez se lembre de mim... _– Eu sou aquele louco que tentou te atirar cachoeira abaixo enquanto tentava matar o seu querido Shiryu e você orava por ele_... – Droga! Como diria isso a ela?".

Ah, mas o pior não era isso, o pior era que: _Havia mesmo prometido isso a Shiryu?_

Sim.

Havia.

Havia prometido ao Dragão que tentaria conseguir o que ele não havia conseguido: _Convencer Shunrei da veracidade de seus sentimentos._ Mas como convencer do amor de um homem por uma mulher, não sendo ele o homem em questão? Sendo ele um ex-inimigo de ambos, que quase havia matado ambos e que... _Desde quando havia assumido papel de cupido profissional e abandonado sua posição como cavaleiro?_

_Estava mesmo numa enrascada_. Mas o fato era que como Milo insistia em dizer havia mesmo ficado de coração mole após as batalhas. Havia voltado para o lado certo da batalha quando lutaram juntos contra Hades há alguns anos e depois disso revivido graças ao poder divino de Athena. Desde então se sentia diferente. _Passara a pensar e pensar..._ Havia ido até o inferno e voltado, pra onde havia mandado tantas outras pessoas, muitas delas inocentes. _Tinha mesmo o direito de ter voltado?_ Talvez aquilo fosse uma espécie de provação divina, um castigo dos deuses e por que não, _da própria Athena? _Ter a chance de rever seus pecados e ver o quanto sua estadia no Elíseos estava distante devia ser a sua forma de penar em vida, devido aos pecados que cometera no passado.

_Vai ver que fora daí que surgira a sua pretensão pra cupido..._ Precisava de alguma forma amenizar seus pecados nessa nova vida, já que eles eram imperdoáveis. Pelo menos a grande maioria deles.

_Ah e... _

_Odiava ver uma mulher chorando..._ Fora assim que juntara Shina e Shura. Marin e Aiolia... Ah, mas nesse caso quem chorava era o Leão. E por aí foi, e o velho estigma de Máscara da Morte, o perverso colecionador de cabeças humanas... _Zeus_, aquilo era algo quase que esquecido entre os amigos, mesmo que vez ou outra Milo o tentasse a reviver velhos hábitos. O problema era que Shunrei não era apenas uma mulher, era a mesma mulher, a garota, que tentara matar anos antes. Não era simples chegar até lá e dizer um simples: _Oi! Tudo bem?_

Até mesmo porque não estava. As coisas não estavam nada bem e tinha certeza disso.

Agora, quem dirá falar com ela sobre os sentimentos de Shiryu?

_Ela jamais o iria ouvir..._

E por falar nele... _Santo Dio!_ Que péssima fama tinham aqueles garotos de bronze... Ah, quando o assunto era mulher a coisa ficava bem feia: Um era um _pato_, o outro diziam as más línguas que era _gay._ Um era um _pônei alado_ que tinha uma chuva de mulheres em cima de si e não escolhia nenhuma. Será que Seiya além de tudo era míope? _Ou será que também era gay?_ Ah e o outro era um _lobo solitário_, mas pelo menos ele parecia gostar do sexo oposto. Diziam ter uma paixão do passado que muito lhe machucava o peito ainda hoje.

E claro, tinha Shiryu...

_Como é que ele podia ter deixado a mulher que dizia amar, por cinco anos longe de si? _

Era pedir demais que a mesma ainda estivesse esperando por ele e apaixonada. Cinco anos era muito tempo. Mas, segundo o amigo – eram amigos agora, por mais difícil que pudesse parecer –, ela ainda estava solteira e parecia gostar de si, só estava magoada.

_E lá estava ele..._ _Death Mask o Cupido!_ Parado na descida de um grande morro de campos verdejantes. O sol pálido da manhã e sua brisa fresca a brincar com seus cabelos. Ao longe podia ver as belas cachoeiras de Rozan, o barulho das poderosas quedas d' água. Tinha apenas uma mochila nas costas com os seus poucos pertences, o que incluía:um saco de dormir caso a garota não lhe desse abrigo àquela noite, o que era mais do que óbvio.

Só esperava não a assustar demais com sua chegada.

Máscara da Morte suspirou. _Sua peregrinação iria começar._ Estava na hora e...

_**-Dá licença tio;**_um grupo de garotos desceu correndo e esbarrou no cavaleiro que franziu o cenho com um olhar mortal.

_-Tio?_ Seus pestinhas filhos de uma... _Tio é o..._ _Espera um pouco;_ Máscara da Morte ponderou com o cenho franzido. –A onde é que esses garotos vão com tanta pressa?

Curioso desceu os grandes morros e suas trilhas estreitas, seguindo os garotos de perto. _Aí tinha coisa..._

* * *

O dia estava tão fresco aquela manhã, cálido. Seu trabalho com as hortaliças havia rendido um bocado. Acordara cedo e logo fora cuidar de seus afazeres, quanto mais trabalho melhor. Assim não pensava não é? Não pensava... _Nele._ Fazia um mês desde que Shiryu aparecera naquela noite e ainda sentia-se confusa com tudo aquilo. Seu peito ainda doía e suas lágrimas pareciam que não iriam mais secar. Todas as noites elas teimavam em vir. A noite era assolada por lembranças e dor. Havia os anos de solidão, seu coração partido, aquele beijo... Tudo se transformava num emaranhado confuso de sentimentos que por mais que tentasse não conseguia desfazer.

Sempre pensara que aquele dia, o dia em que Shiryu por fim se declarasse, seria o mais feliz de sua vida, entretanto, quando isso por fim aconteceu, o sonho acabou se tornando um pesadelo. Ao invés da felicidade extrema, o seu peito havia sido preenchido por uma dor ainda maior. Mágoa. Decepção. Rancor. _Ódio...?_

_Cinco anos fora tempo demais..._

Por que só depois de cinco anos ele decidira voltar para si? Será que por falta de coisa melhor? Ou seria porque queria uma empregada e não uma mulher? Porque era isso o que havia sido pra ele até então, não mais do que uma servil empregada que lavava, passava, cozinhava, cuidava dele e de quebra ainda mantinha uma paixão secreta pelo seu _'patrão'._

Shunrei cerrou os punhos e fez um esforço extremo para que as lágrimas presas em sua garganta não mais ganhassem de si. Não podia mais chorar. Não devia. _Ele_, não merecia... Havia deixado bem claro isso àquela noite não? Que não precisava dele e das migalhas do seu amor, mas... _Então porque ainda sentia o gosto daquele beijo?_ Porque ainda ansiava dormir no calor dos braços dele? Ter uma vida ao lado dele como sempre sonhara?

_-Porque sou uma tola!_ –a chinesa exasperou levando ambas as mãos ao rosto e não contendo as lágrimas que por fim rolaram de seus olhos. –_Tola e fraca..._

Shunrei suspirou ao perceber que mais uma vez travava uma batalha perdida. As lágrimas rolavam displicentes por seu rosto pálido ainda coberto pelas mãos sujas de terra. Estava no meio da horta em que cultivava suas hortaliças. Estava suja. Estava mais uma vez tentando se esconder sob a terra, se enterrando em seu casulo de dor. Trabalhar até a exaustão..._ Não fora isso o que fizera nos últimos cinco anos_? E havia dado certo até então. Aí... _Não pensava nele._

Graças a isso havia conseguido se manter após a morte do mestre. Cultivava em sua pequena horta temperos, plantas medicinais, entre outras coisas e as vendia na feira existente numa aldeia próxima. O viço de suas hortaliças havia cativado muitos clientes e com isso conseguia manter sua casa modestamente, mas com dinheiro suficiente para não ter que passar qualquer privação. Nunca ligara para qualquer luxo, e o que tinha era tudo o que precisava: _o necessário para viver._

_Roupas? Enfeites? Seda?_ As mulheres mais velhas do vilarejo viviam lhe dizendo que uma moça na sua idade devia se preocupar mais com a aparência senão não conseguiria um _bom_ _partido_ e consequentemente um bom casamento.

_Será que era por isso que Shiryu nunca a olhara como mulher? _Porque viva desgrenhada naquela horta e coberta de terra? Porque sempre usava as mesmas roupas surradas?

Chun Yin, uma senhora viúva e mãe de três filhos, todos com idades parecidas com a sua, lhe dizia que aquilo era a mais pura bobagem. Chun Yin se gabava de ter se casado com o aldeão mais belo de Rozan e que não precisara de seda e nem de adornos caros para conquistá-lo. Dizia que sequer era bonita quando jovem. Era magra e ossuda e tão pouco tinha sedosos cabelos como os seus, mas ainda sim se casara e tivera três filhos. As conversas com a velha mulher sempre lhe eram agradáveis e se sentia melhor. Ela também vendia o que cultivava na feira do vilarejo com a ajuda de seus filhos.

E fora bom se recordar disso. No fim de semana teria um festival em comemoração a primavera. Havia prometido a Chun Yin que iria ajudá-la com os arranjos que iria expor. Normalmente a mulher também vendia as hortaliças e legumes plantadas pelos filhos, mas quando se aproximava a primavera Chun Yin passava a dedicar toda a sua atenção as belas flores que tanto gostava de cultivar. Dizia-lhe que elas eram as _filhas meninas_ que não havia tido.

É já devia ter ido pra aldeia...

Shunrei olhou para o céu e franziu o cenho ante a claridade dourada que lhe ofuscou a visão. O sol já se ia alto, só teria tempo de tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e ir pra casa de Chun Yin. Todos os anos a chegada da primavera parecia renovar o coração das pessoas que ali viviam. Aquele festejo era uma forma de aproximar jovens que como a si sonhavam encontrar um amor e era sempre muito divertido, até mesmo se sentia um pouco melhor naquela época do ano. Mas... _Encontrar um amor?_ Já o tinha encontrado e também perdido. Seu coração não se renovava para o amor na primavera. Ele estava morto há muito tempo, não se cansava de repetir isso a velha Chun Yin, enquanto a mesma não cansava de lhe dizer que ela ainda não sabia o que era amar e que quando descobrisse iria ver que somente os tolos jogam fora a chave de seu coração e não deixam um novo amor entrar.

_-Deus... Eu estou horrível;_ Shunrei suspirou ao olhar para as roupas sujas de terra. –Preciso de um banho... _Urgente._

Um meio sorriso, um tanto quanto triste, moldou-lhe os lábios enquanto a chinesa tentava alisar os cabelos que desprendiam da trança. Devia estar parecendo uma andarilha suja, quem sabe até assustasse as criancinhas que a vissem assim. Ao longe podia ouvir as quedas d´água de Rozan, a água gelada e límpida que vertia daqueles monstros de água. Não pensou duas vezes antes de abandonar o avental sujo de terra e descer pela trilha íngreme que levava ao rio que cortava Rozan.

Estava quente e há muito tempo não nadava no rio.

Até mesmo ele, _o rio,_ lhe lembrava Shiryu, mas... Não iria mais pensar nele. Não hoje. Hoje iria apenas se refrescar.

* * *

_-Chang, lembre-se a vovó disse que não era para demorarmos e..._

_-Eu já sei Quon! Só vamos ver porque a Shunrei não apareceu de manhã na aldeia como havia combinado!_

_-Ah, mas vamos logo porque eu já estou ficando com fome..._

_-Mas que droga! Você só pensa em comer Li?_

O resto da conversa entre os garotos não passou de tolices que não interessaram Máscara da Morte. Havia seguido os garotos de perto e eles não paravam de falar de um tal festival e também de Shunrei. Sim, eles a conheciam. Afinal de contas fora bom tê-los seguido, eles também procuravam pela garota e... Um '_escudo de proteção'_ seria bom caso ela quisesse lhe botar pra correr ou então lhe atirar pedras. Ela não faria nada com os garotos por perto, quem sabe até se dispusesse a ouvi-lo.

_Que horror! Um Cavaleiro de Ouro temendo uma garotinha chinesa..._

Mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar não?

Enfim, talvez não fosse ser tão difícil assim no fim das contas; Máscara da Morte sorriu satisfeito quando mais uma vez a conversa dos garotos lhe chamou a atenção.

_-Chang... Não olha pra lá! Não vê que ela está..._

_-Tirando a roupa? _–o mais velho dos garotos, por volta dos dez anos, sorriu maroto vendo o outro franzir o cenho, mas nem por isso deixando de espiar por sobre a grama alta em que estavam escondidos.

_-O QUE?_ –o menor arregalou os olhos. _–Ah eu também quero ver!_

_-Quer ver coisa nenhuma Li! Nós vamos é sair daqui, é errado o que estamos fazendo e..._

_**-Seu irmão tem toda a razão!**_

Uma terceira voz fez ambos os garotos se encolherem e sentir um frio na espinha. Era Máscara da Morte e sorria ante os olhos arregalados dos garotos que pareciam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade, no máximo dois anos de diferença, todos com roupas surradas e de chinelos nos pés sujos de terra.

-Quon, é o _tio_ que a gente viu lá em cima no morro; o mais novo puxou o irmão pela manga da camisa e depois apontou o cavaleiro.

_**-**__**Tio**__? _–o sorriso de Máscara da Morte morreu e uma discreta veinha passou a pulsar em sua têmpora. –Seus moleques filhos de uma... Deixa só quando eu cortar as suas cabeças e decidir pendurar no...

_**-AHHHHH!**_ –os garotos gritaram assustados e correram morro à cima muito mais rápido do que haviam descido.

Máscara da Morte se recompôs ajeitando a camisa e murmurando uma série de impropérios incompreensíveis. Mais parecia um velho ranzinza depois de fitar os garotos sumirem de vista. _Tio?_ E lá tinha cara de tio? Sequer tinha irmãos para poderem lhe dar sobrinhos e aí sim ser considerado tio. _Tio... Tio..._

-Garotos dos infernos e...

De repente uma luz se fez na cabeça do cavaleiro. Estava se esquecendo de uma coisa... Shunrei. E... _Shunrei nua no rio? _Pelo menos era sobre isso que os garotos estavam discutindo ainda há pouco. Ah, mas só podia ser bobagem aquilo, invenção daqueles moleques. A Shunrei que Shiryu lhe descrevera era uma garota tímida e recatada. A imagem dessa mesma garota nadando nua no rio não condizia com as palavras do amigo, entretanto... Entretanto havia mesmo alguém abaixo daquele morro.

Máscara da Morte apurou seus ouvidos treinados ouvindo passos e depois o barulho de água ao contato de algo que havia literalmente se jogado de encontro ao rio. Alguém havia sim mergulhado, mas... Seria mesmo Shunrei?

Só havia um jeito de saber.

O italiano se aproximou a beira do morro e seu queixo literalmente caiu. Era ela, Shunrei e...

_Nua._

* * *

Seu corpo emergiu de volta a superfície refrescante do rio lançando água pra todo lado. Era muito bom poder sentir aquelas águas límpidas e transparentes circundando sua pele. Era quase que uma carícia, mas que como tudo em sua vida: _fria._ Shunrei sentia os raios cálidos do sol sobre suas costas nuas enquanto tentava desembaraçar o cabelo molhado, que já desfazia quase que por completo a longa trança. Seus dedos pálidos perceberam que o que Chun Yin sempre lhe dizia era verdade. Os fios negros de seus cabelos pareciam longos fios de seda, mesmo cuidando tão pouco deles.

Sorriu. Aquela constatação era uma espécie de prazer mudo, algo que ninguém precisava dizer, mas que sabia ser verdade. Gostava de seus cabelos mesmo que, _ele,_ nunca houvesse reparado neles...

_Mais uma vez Shiryu..._ E o seu sorriso morreu. Seu rosto pálido tornou-se duro como mármore e inexpressivo. Quando ainda eram crianças e Shiryu treinava para se sagrar cavaleiro, às vezes, muito raramente, vinham até o rio para brincarem. _E era tão bom..._ Uma inocência perdida que jamais resgatariam. Quando ainda acreditava em príncipes e ele era o seu príncipe e seu sonho.

Mas aí... Ele se sagrou cavaleiro e partiu.

Sempre que podia voltava ao rio, ele lhe fazia lembrar de bons momentos de sua infância, até que anos depois sofrera aquele acidente e nunca mais voltara a nadar ali.

Hoje, mais de cinco anos depois era a primeira vez que voltava a entrar naquele rio. Anos depois quando Shiryu voltara cego a Rozan, haviam ido até o rio e quase havia se afogado se não fosse pela intervenção de Oko. Fora algo terrível, ser arrastada pela correnteza e pior, ver a expressão frustrada de Shiryu por não ter podido lhe ajudar. Depois disso tanta coisa aconteceu... Shiryu e Oko lutaram, Oko morreu e Shiryu voltou para o Japão. Mais uma vez estava sozinha e jurou nunca mais entrar naquele rio.

_Era outra promessa que quebrava..._

Será que jamais cumpria suas promessas? Era tão fraca assim? Faria uma agora... Dentro daquele rio, enquanto fitava a imagem distorcida de seus pés pequenos sobre a água e as minúsculas pedras de cascalho.

_-Eu vou esquecer Shiryu..._

Sem saber por que outro sorriso triste lhe moldou os lábios enquanto fitava o céu claro. Talvez aquela fosse outra promessa impossível, tal qual impedir os seus olhos de verterem lágrimas como se fossem as quedas d´água de Rozan.

Foi então que algo aconteceu. _Barulho de pedras se soltando... Terra. Grama sendo pisada._ Não havia tido um treinamento de amazona, mas seus instintos sempre foram apurados, assim como seus ouvidos. Alguém que morava sozinha naquele fim de mundo tinha que aprender a se virar e a se defender, ainda mais agora, que não tinha mais a proteção do velho mestre. Shunrei voltou-se imediatamente para trás e seu corpo se enregelou. Seus olhos negros se detiveram sobres as íris azuis escuras do estranho. Não conseguia desviar-se delas.

_Um homem sobre o cume do pequeno morro ao lado do rio? Um homem... Lhe espiando?_

_**-AHHHH!**_ –ela gritou e só então pareceu perceber a sua nudez. Cruzou os braços sobre os seios e afundou o resto do copo que já estava submerso até os quadris pra dentro d´água.

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco. O que faria agora? Agora sim, estava frito. _Maldita hora que decidira seguir aqueles garotos... _Levou uma das mãos para o alto no intuito de tentar se explicar, mas não pode dizer qualquer palavra. Apenas abriu e fechou a boca. _O que diria a ela?_

Depois de um certo tempo dentro da água, Shunrei se levantou. Com um dos braços na frente do corpo, ainda no intuito de cobrir os seios, ela o fitou. Em sua outra mão jazia uma grande e lisa pedra, escondida, apertada, e pronta para ser lançada contra o intruso.

_-Senhorita não é nada disso que está pensando e..._

_Toc! _A chinesa tinha uma mira perfeita. Lançou a pedra contra o cavaleiro no que o acertou em cheio na testa.

_**-Seu tarado!**_ –ela gritou vendo-o cambalear depois de levar a mão ao lugar ferido.

Bem feito, havia recebido o que merecia e... Então ele caiu. _Caiu?_ Shunrei vislumbrou o italiano rolar morro a baixo depois da pedrada certeira e levou ambas as mãos até a boca.

_-Deus!_ Será que o acertei com força de mais? –ela se indagou desesperada ao ver que após rolar morro a baixo o cavaleiro havia caído desmaiado, sequer se mexia. _–Será que ele morreu?_

Já não havia mais preocupação com sua nudez e sim com o homem caído na grama – _mesmo que fosse um tarado._ E se o tivesse realmente matado? A chinesa se indagava desesperada enquanto com igual desespero vestia suas roupas que tão logo ficavam molhadas e grudadas a sua pele. Aquilo não era importante agora e sim, se aquele estranho estava bem.

Correu até o homem caído não chão e abaixou-se ao seu lado sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas. Seus olhos mais uma vez se arregalaram. Primeiro devido ao tamanho do estrago que havia feito na testa dele com a pedrada e depois... _Por que ele não era um estranho._

Conhecia aquele rosto de pele bronzeada e... Seus cabelos azuis escuros...

_-O Cavaleiro de Câncer?_ –Shunrei indagou perplexa mais uma vez levando ambas as mãos até a boca. _–Mas o que você faz aqui?_

O italiano entreabriu os olhos por alguns instantes. A voz da garota o havia despertado e parecia estar a quilômetros de si. Só sabia não ser verdade porque um par de olhos escuros e apreensivos o fitavam, mas então, eles sumiram... O belo rosto da chinesa tornou-se uma mancha difusa. Mais uma vez, o cavaleiro desmaiou.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A: **_REVIEWS! REVIEWS! __**REVIEWS!** XD_

Sério, eu preciso saber o que estão achando dessa nova loucura... rsrsrs

Bjus!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

Obrigada: **Leo no Nina**, **Sah Rebelde** e **Nikke a deusa da Vitória **por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo III: Uma pequena mentira**

Shunrei andava de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha de sua casa. O piso de madeira, gasto pelo tempo, rangia sob seus pés. Estava atarefada com infusões que preparava e também uma panela cheia de sopa. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que _aquele homem_ estivesse dentro de sua casa...

_Máscara da Morte de Câncer..._ O que ele fazia ali? Um inimigo do velho mestre, de Shiryu, de Athena, mas que ao fim das guerras havia se tornado um aliado. De fato havia coisas nesse mundo muito difíceis de se compreender e diria até que piegas. _Estava mesmo cuidando do homem que tentara lhe matar a alguns anos?_ Matar o homem que amava? Matar Shiryu? Ah, e havia aquele pequeno detalhe... _Ele estava lhe espiando no rio..._

_Mas... Por quê? Porque ele estava ali afinal? _

Apenas para lhe espiar é que não podia ser.

_Isso sim soara piegas..._

Não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Só esperava que não fosse o mal agouro de uma nova guerra batendo nos portões do Santuário. Só isso explicaria a presença do cavaleiro ali.

* * *

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho numa expressão de dor e conteve a vontade de proferir uma dúzia de palavrões em italiano. Tão logo seus dedos subiram maquinalmente até o local dolorido e percebeu que tinha uma faixa na cabeça. Havia sido... _Medicado após a pedrada? _Só então percebeu que suas costas repousavam sobre algo macio... _Não estava mais sobre a grama ao lado do rio... _

Abriu os olhos se deparando com um cômodo simples e pequeno. Havia uma cama que era onde estava deitado e uma cômoda em frente a ela, nada mais. Entretanto, ali tudo era muito limpo e arejado, agradável. Ao seu lado direito, uma janela de madeira velha e corroída pelo tempo jazia aberta. A luz forte do sol que por ali adentrava lhe dizia que havia passado horas desmaiado. Já devia ser tarde e a manhã se extinguido sem que sequer se desse conta disso. _Aquela garota tinha uma mira... _

_Santo Dio... Certeira!_

Sentindo as costelas estalarem o italiano se levantou e caminhou até a janela aberta. Não era só a sua cabeça que doía após rolar morro abaixo, mas... _Garota?_

_A onde é que estava a garota? _

Não era uma garota que vira se banhar no rio. _Era uma mulher._ A imagem que tinha de Shunrei, aquela garota tímida, de mãos juntas e orando sobre as cascatas de Rozan, em nada condiziam com a Shunrei que havia visto mais cedo. _Aquela fora uma imagem sedutora aos seus olhos..._ De uma mulher com suas curvas suaves e sedução contida, ou seria incógnita de si mesma? Sedutora e ao mesmo tempo inocente. Parecia sequer saber do poder que tinha sob os olhares ávidos do sexo oposto. Essa fora a Shunrei que vira mais cedo. Definitivamente uma bela mulher e não uma garota.

_-Maldição!_ –Máscara da Morte praguejou e então se apoiou no batente da janela. Que raios de pensamentos eram aqueles? _Cobiçando a mulher do próximo?_ A mulher que havia prometido convencer do amor do amigo?

Mas era inegável... Ela era linda. Perfeita. Ainda se recordava com total precisão da forma como ela emergira sobre a superfície do rio, das gotículas de água a acariciarem suas curvas ternas. De seus cabelos negros e sedosos a reluzirem sob a claridade matutina do sol.

_-Droga!_ –Máscara da Morte cerrou os punhos e balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. Tinha que esquecer aquilo. Esquecer que a havia visto no rio.

_**-Senhor?**_

Máscara da Morte sentiu o calor fugir de seu corpo ao ouvir a voz da chinesa. Era tudo o que menos precisava... _Vê-la agora_. Com todos aqueles pensamentos tumultuados e... _Como iria começar a tentar se explicar?_

-Se sente melhor? –Shunrei que estava na porta do quarto o adentrou meio que temerosa quanto à resposta do homem, que ainda fitava o exterior da janela.

E ele finalmente a fitou. Shunrei vestia suas tradicionais vestes num tom carmim e o fitava em silencio com seus grandes e belos olhos escuros. Os longos cabelos negros jaziam presos na costumeira trança que usava.

-Me perdoe, por...; Shunrei estava visivelmente constrangida e Máscara da Morte pode ver por alguns instantes a mesma garota tímida de anos a trás. Shunrei corou e apontou para sua testa. _–Isso._ Pela pedrada, é que você me assustou.

-Cuidou de mim? –ele indagou levando a ponta dos dedos até a testa e vendo-a assentir com a cabeça. Ainda estava pensando no que diria a ela e como responderia as perguntas que obviamente ela lhe faria.

-Depois que você desmaiou, eu pedi ajuda pra um lavrador que mora aqui perto e ele me ajudou a te trazer pra cá; ela explicou. –Me desculpe, não tive a intenção e...

-Sou eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas Senhorita; Máscara da Morte a cortou ao vê-la balbuciar desviando o olhar e agitando as mãos num gesto constrangido. –Eu; o cavaleiro voltou a fitar o exterior, os campos verdejantes através da janela. –Eu já nem sei mais o que vim fazer aqui...

-Qual o seu nome? –ela indagou de repente e Máscara da Morte se voltou surpreso com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_Que raios de pergunta era aquela?_

-O que disse?

-Perguntei qual era o seu nome. Lembra-se dele? –ela indagou dando um passo na sua direção.

-Senhorita...; ele ponderou sem de fato entender. O olhar que ela lhe dirigia era estranho, quase que indulgente. _–Meu nome..._ É como se fizesse anos que não o ouço, nem ao menos de mim mesmo. Com isso acabei esquecendo-me dele eu acho.

-Deus! –Shunrei levou ambas as mãos até a boca com um olhar assustado. _–Você perdeu a memória!_

-O que? –Máscara da Morte indagou e piscou confuso, só agora entendendo a lógica da chinesa.

-E foi tudo culpa minha; ela murmurou com tristeza e então tocou no braço do cavaleiro com suavidade, como se quisesse de alguma forma confortá-lo. –Não se lembra de quem é não é? Que é um cavaleiro, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer?

Diante da conclusão daquela conversa, Máscara da Morte estava num dilema interno: Sim ou não_? Contar ou não a verdade a ela?_ Era uma indagação estúpida aquela. Como iria concordar e mentir pra ela sabendo que aquilo não era verdade? Estava são. Recordava-se de absolutamente tudo sobre sua vida, até de coisas que queria a todo custo esquecer, mas não conseguia. Como lhe diria que não se lembrava de nada? Que havia perdido a memória? Aqueles olhos apreensivos sobre si eram de lhe cortar o coração, mas... _Omitir a verdade_, pelo menos, por enquanto, seria a sua chance. Escaparia de perguntas sem resposta, de explicações que não podiam ser de fato ser dadas. E, principalmente, de um perdão que não podia receber.

Aquela _pequena mentira_ podia ser a sua chance de conhecer melhor Shunrei e descobrir os seus reais sentimentos por Shiryu. Seria mais fácil aproximar-se dela na seguinte situação, a de: _Pobre homem sem memória... _Do que a de _ex-inimigo_ que quase a matou e matou o homem que amava.

-Não.

Por fim Máscara da Morte lhe deu a resposta e o olhar que ela lhe lançou quase o fez retirar o que havia acabado de dizer. Estava mesmo de coração mole, no fim das contas. Em outros tempos uma mentirazinha tão frágil como aquela sequer o faria pestanejar. Entretanto, as coisas haviam mesmo mudado. Algo parecia ter se contorcido em seu peito diante do olhar culpado da chinesa.

-Eu, eu sinto muito. Não sei nem ao menos como me desculpar. Você provavelmente tinha uma mensagem importante para entregar, quem sabe do Shir; Shunrei ia dizer Shiryu, mas cortou seu raciocínio. _E quanto à promessa que havia feito mais cedo?_ Iria esquecê-lo e não ansiar por noticias dele. _–Santuário_, afinal, o que um Cavaleiro de Ouro faria aqui? Talvez fosse melhor entrar em contato com eles e...

_**-Nãooo;**_ Máscara da Morte quase gritou ao vê-la dar-lhe as costas. –Quer dizer, eu não sei, mas algo me diz que não era algo grave, algum problema, se é o que a Senhorita está pensando. Acho que se fosse algo do tipo eu iria ter uma espécie de pressentimento ruim não é? – o italiano gesticulou com visível incomodo.

-É talvez; disse-lhe Shunrei estranhando aquela reação, mas era de se esperar qualquer coisa na seguinte situação. E pensar que era por sua causa que ele estava assim... Fitou-o por longos instantes.

-E bem; Máscara da Morte ponderou, por fim se afastando da janela e aproximando-se da garota. –Se sou mesmo um cavaleiro, logo devo me recuperar, afinal, foi apenas uma pedrada; ele sorriu divertido vendo-a corar e desviar o olhar.

_Ele tinha um belo sorriso...;_ constatou Shunrei diante daquele esgar de lábios tão espontâneo. _Charmoso._ Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. _Que idiotice era aquela agora? _A chinesa voltou a fita-lo e por fim respondeu:

_-Apenas uma pedrada?_ Uma pedrada e um tombo que consistiu em você rolar morro a baixo, ficando mais de três horas inconsciente depois; a chinesa passou a fitar o chão novamente_. –Que vergonha!_ –ela suspirou e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos.

-Não precisa se envergonhar...

O tom de Máscara da Morte soou-lhe brando aos ouvidos. Doce. Ele se aproximou e tocou as mãos pálidas da chinesa. Afastou-as de seu rosto rosado e forçou-a a lhe fitar mais uma vez com seus grandes olhos escuros. Shunrei sentiu-se estranha ao se ver mais uma vez refletida nos olhos azuis escuros do cavaleiro. Aqueles mesmos olhos outrora haviam lhe causado medo, temor, mas agora lhe transmitiam um outro sentimento, algo estranho e que não sabia explicar o que era. Era como se sentisse nua diante dele... _Droga!_ Ainda não havia esquecido o acontecido no rio. Devia ser isso.

Suas mãos se encolheram e afastou-se dele. O toque quente das mãos dele nas suas e aquele olhar fixo em si faziam-na sentir uma estranha revoada de borboletas no estomago.

-É, bem, ahm, deve estar com fome _Senhor...;_ Shunrei ponderou e franziu o cenho. –Vai ser um tanto estranho não ter um nome pra te chamar.

-Giovanni; ele lhe disse e Shunrei piscou confusa.

-Porque Giovanni? Lembrou-se de algo, é o seu nome real?

-Não; ele disse e todo o ar de contentamento se esvaiu dos olhos da chinesa. –Simplesmente foi o primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça; ele completou e... _era outra mentira._

-Está bem, Giovanni; ela sorriu-lhe com doçura. –Eu fiz uma sopa, deve estar com fome, então porque não vamos até a cozinha e a comemos antes que esfrie?

-Claro, estou mesmo com fome; o italiano sorriu. _Droga!_ Não estava certo o que estava fazendo com ela...

* * *

_**No vilarejo... **_

A velha Chun Yin estava ocupada com os seus arranjos de flores. As mãos enrugadas e magras davam toda a atenção ao trabalho manual executado com exímia precisão. Os anos marcados em seu rosto magro e sobre os fios grisalhos de seus cabelos eram os causadores de tal perfeição e graciosidade aos arranjos que fazia. Todos os anos conseguia uma boa renda com a chegada da primavera e o festival. Ah, mas Shunrei estava lhe fazendo falta...

_-Ouvi dizer que Shunrei levou um homem estranho pra casa..._

A velha parou o que fazia e imediatamente se voltou para o rapaz encostado na porta. Conhecia e muito bem aquele tom de voz contido e ao mesmo tempo carregado de sutil sarcasmo. Veneno. O esgar de lábios que certamente estava estampado em face pálida.

-Será que nunca vai aprender a bater antes de entrar Lao?

Chun Yin voltou sua atenção aos arranjos.

-Acha que isso pode ser mesmo verdade mamãe_? A casta e puritana_ Shunrei que só tem olhos pro seu amado Shiryu o _'Salvador do Universo'_ decidiu por fim abandonar o seu luto por...; o rapaz ponderou num esgar de lábios jocoso. -_Um homem vivo?_

-Acho que seu pai e eu não o soubemos criar direito Lao; respondeu a velha sem se voltar para o filho, o mais novo deles. –Não sei onde aprendeu a usar todo esse sarcasmo, conosco é que não foi. Sabe que não gosto disso; completou a mulher em visível tom de reprimenda.

O rapaz sorriu largamente. Era jovem, por volta dos vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco anos. Bonito. Se parecia muito com o pai quando jovem. Cabelos negros e curtos e olhos astutos como o de uma serpente, também negros. Ah, mas isso não fora herança do pai, que era o oposto do filho em personalidade. Lao era casado fazia uns cinco anos e a esposa esperava a chegada do primeiro filho. Entretanto, ao invés da mulher que jazia radiante com a novidade, Lao parecia estar sempre entediado e como muitos costumavam dizer: _sempre pronto a destilar o seu veneno..._

-Não me respondeu mamãe; Lao continuava encostado no batente da porta e de braços cruzados. –Acha mesmo que Shunrei levou um homem pra casa? É o que todos estão comentando no vilarejo.

-E se for? –a velha finalmente se voltou para o filho. –Como você mesmo acaba de dizer, ela não tem porque manter luto por um homem vivo e que sequer mantem um compromisso. Seria muito bom se ela realmente tivesse encontrado alguém que a merecesse e esquecesse o tolo por quem ansiou toda uma vida.

-Acha correto ela se comportar como uma _vagabunda?_ É isso mamãe? –o tom do rapaz foi quase que sibilante, os lábios a se contorcerem num meio sorriso de escárnio diante do olhar repreensivo da mãe. –Por que é isso o que já andam comentando pelo vilarejo.

-E quem acendeu o estopim foi você, com o seu veneno não é Lao? –o rapaz sorriu largamente e a mãe continuou. –Quando é que vai esquecer Shunrei Lao? Sua mulher carrega um filho seu no ventre, devia pensar mais em sua família e não no seu amor não correspondido por Shunrei.

O sorriso nos lábios do rapaz morreu. Era como se tivesse levado uma pancada e seu belo rosto se tornou duro e frio como mármore. Parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos. Chun Yin sabia do interesse do filho em Shunrei e sabia também que nunca fora correspondido, por isso era tão hostil e venenoso quando o assunto era a garota. Lao havia se casado com a jovem mais bela do vilarejo, mas não era o que realmente desejava. Queria Shunrei, mesmo agora, depois de tanto tempo.

-Chame sua esposa, preciso da ajuda dela com os arranjos já que Shunrei não pode vir me ajudar; disse Chun Yin antes de se voltar para o seu trabalho manual. Sabia que aquela conversa estava encerrada.

Lao nada mais disse apenas lhe deu as costas e saiu tão silencioso quanto havia sido ao chegar.

* * *

Shunrei terminava de lavar a louça, o fogão à lenha no canto da pequena cozinha ainda estava acesso e sobre ele uma panela alta fervilhava. Um cheiro de flores saia do vapor vindo da panela. Alheia à presença de Máscara da Morte sentado a mesa, ela continuava seus afazeres. Aquele havia sido um momento silencioso. Jantaram em silencio e quando terminou a sua pequena porção de sopa, a chinesa imediatamente se levantara e pusera a organizar as coisas. O italiano havia percebido que por sua causa. Ela parecia sentir-se incomodada com sua presença, mas também pudera... Ela tinha motivos de sobra pra isso; ele concluiu.

Havia terminado sua sopa. _Que vergonha..._ Enquanto a garota comera como a um pequeno pássaro, ele comera como se estivesse em meio a uma guerrilha na África e há dias sem comer. _Três pratos de sopa?_ Isso porque não era muito fã de legumes, mas... Ah, ela tinha mãos de fada, parecia ter dado um sabor especial e diferente aquela comida simples.

Aliás, ela era delicada e dedicada em tudo o que fazia. A organização de sua pequena casa, o cuidado com suas louças simples e também consigo... Ainda se perguntava se era certo o que estava fazendo. Ela não merecia isso. Máscara da Morte se levantou da pequena mesa de madeira e se aproximou da chinesa em frente a pia.

-Obrigado... Estava deliciosa a sua sopa.

Shunrei se voltou para trás e sentiu-se pequenina ao lado do italiano, que havia parado atrás de si com a tigela vazia de sopa nas mãos.

-De nada. Bondade a sua; ela agradeceu sem jeito e desviou o olhar. _Droga!_ Porque não conseguia olhar pra ele? _Porque ele já te viu nua...; _a chinesa se deu a resposta e corou levemente com tal conclusão.

-Não seja modesta, estava mesmo muito boa a sua sopa. Acredite, conheço uma boa cozinheira quando vejo uma; Máscara da Morte sorriu.

-E como tem certeza disso? –Shunrei se voltou para o italiano, num meio sorriso. Há muito tempo não recebia um elogio, nem mesmo pela sua comida.

-Porque também gosto de cozinhar e só quem gosta sabe fazer o melhor, independente do que faça; disse-lhe Máscara da Morte e então se aproximou da pia abrindo a torneira.

-Deixe que eu faça isso; Shunrei logo interveio ao ver a intenção do cavaleiro que pretendia lavar a tigela.

-Já fez demais por hoje não acha? –ele voltou a sorrir e já lavava a tigela. Terminou e a empilhou junto das outras. –Cuidou de mim, fez o jantar, lavou a louça toda...

-Eu faço isso todo dia; ela sorriu sem jeito.

-E porque eu não posso fazer também?

Shunrei baixou os olhos e fitou os pés por longos instantes enquanto o italiano enxugava as mãos num pano de prato sobre a pia. Ele era... _Diferente_, diferente dos homens que conhecia. _Muito... diferente._

Um meio sorriso brincava em seus lábios quando voltou a fita-lo.

_-Será que porque eu te dei uma pedrada e o fiz perder a memória?_ –ela por fim respondeu a sua pergunta. Máscara da Morte sorriu divertido, encantado pelo belo sorriso que ela lhe dirigia. Parecia uma garota travessa.

-Eu mereci e você cuidou de mim, então acho que estamos quites não é?

-Parece que sim; sorriu a chinesa. –Mas; de repente o seu tom tornou-se sério. –Você realmente não se lembra de nada?

-Não; respondeu Máscara da Morte e mais uma vez àquela sensação estranha lhe invadia o peito. Tinha que acabar com aquilo logo, não suportaria por muito tempo aquele olhar culpado de Shunrei. Pior... _Culpado sem ter culpa alguma._ O único culpado ali era ele e não só por conta daquela vil mentira. Seu coração estava cheio de culpa.

-Talvez fosse melhor você se deitar e descansar; Shunrei tocou em seu braço com um olhar deveras preocupado. –Quem sabe amanhã já esteja melhor e quem sabe até, já tenha recuperado sua memória? –ela indagou esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo doce e reconfortante.

-É, quem sabe...

Máscara da Morte suspirou. Estava mesmo de coração mole...

_A onde estava o velho Death Mask?_

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A: **_Giovanni_ não é o nome verdadeiro do Máscara da Morte, aliás, o nome verdadeiro dele nunca foi revelado, mas enfim, não é o nome que eu escolhi pra ele. A querida **_Julie Chan_** já deu esse nome a ele, assim como a _**Dama 9**_ deu o mesmo nome a um personagem seu diretamente ligado ao Máscara da Morte. Gosto do nome _Giovanni_, mas o porquê o Máscara da Morte o escolheu ao invés de dizer o nome verdadeiro, vocês infelizmente só descobrirão mais pra frente! rsrs

E agora, chega de lero e...

_REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!** XD_

_É, eu sou uma autora movida a reviews... rsrs_

_Receber reviews me serve como combustivel pra escrever e nessa fic em especial isso é realmente importante, pq o casal em si não é um casal comum... aliás, nada comum! XD_

_Bjus e tudo de bom pra vocês! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo IV: O "Tio" que corta cabeças**

Máscara da Morte fitava o teto, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Em que tremenda enrascada havia se enfiado... _Santo Dio! _Porque havia aceitado vir até ali? Porque havia mentido pra ela a tarde passada? E pior... _Porque aquilo tudo o incomodava de tal forma que nem ao menos conseguira dormir direito?_

Aquilo tudo não condizia com o que era e com quem havia sido no passado... Era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, havia se corrompido e estado do lado errado por muito tempo. Havia cometido pecados terríveis, imperdoáveis em sua maioria. _Um_ _Santo de Athena? _Ele poderia mesmo ser chamado de_ 'Santo'?_ Alguém que tivera por muito tempo o macabro hobby de decapitar e colecionar cabeças? Alguém que havia se sagrado cavaleiro, oferecido a sua vida em prol de um bem maior? Não. Havia sido e feito o exato oposto do que deveria. Tudo era tão confuso... O que era certo, o que era errado. Rendição? Absolvição? Culpa? Tudo isso se emaranhava em sua cabeça e o atormentava dia após dia. Anos, após anos. Havia se arrependido de seus pecados, adquirido sanidade quando se juntara aos amigos para lutar contra Hades, mas isso era o suficiente para apagar quem havia sido no passado? Alguém que só pensava em si mesmo e em seu próprio beneficio, não se preocupando com nada mais, além disso?

Não. É claro que não. Um dia aquele conhecido como Death Mask havia nascido, sob circunstancias que há muitos anos tentava esquecer e esse ser obscuro jamais morreria. Havia compreendido que pecados não são apagados com pecados ainda maiores contra outros seres inocentes. Que vingança só trazia mais dor e sofrimento, mas até que compreendesse isso havia sido aquilo que mais odiava: o algoz de alguns que nada haviam lhe feito para receber tal castigo. A sombra de quem havia sido sempre o perseguiria quisesse ele ou não.

_**-Giovanni?**_ –a voz suave de Shunrei o fez despertar de seus devaneios e se sentar sobre a cama.

Shunrei se parecia tanto com... _Ela. _Doce, gentil, atenciosa até mesmo com quem não merecia. Uma aura de ternura a envolvia. O coração de Shunrei era puro. _Puro como o_ _dela..._

_Iria mesmo reviver tudo aquilo?_

Deixaria que a bondade daquela jovem se tornasse a sua perdição também? _Não._ Não queria mais reviver tudo aquilo, se lembrar daquele garoto mergulhado em dor e desespero diante de sua impotência em vencer a escuridão. Não queria mais mergulhar naquele abismo, onde um dia fora alguém de coração puro, mas tão logo corrompido pela maldade e pelo ódio ainda em sua tenra idade. Não queria mais se recordar porque Máscara da Morte de Câncer havia nascido.

Ele se sentou dando as costas a chinesa. Não podia mais olhar pra ela, não com aquela mentira. Ela não merecia. Shunrei estranhou o gesto do cavaleiro. Adentrou o quarto e depositou uma pequena bacia de barro e alguns panos limpos sobre a cômoda. Eles serviriam para trocar a bandagem que havia feito no dia anterior.

-Algum problema Giovanni? Sente dor? –mais uma vez a voz de Shunrei o havia despertado de seus devaneios.

Máscara da Morte se voltou para o lado e viu que a chinesa havia se aproximado e se sentado ao seu lado na cama. Os olhos dela eram indulgentes, belos, ternos... _Exatamente como os dela. _Por alguns instantes sentiu como se ainda fosse o mesmo garoto inocente que ansiava por proteção no interior da Sicília. _Como podia continuar mentindo pra ela?_

-Giovanni? –Shunrei voltou a indagar e então tocou suavemente o antebraço do cavaleiro. Ele a fitava, mas era como se não estivesse ali.

-Não se preocupe, estou bem; Máscara da Morte por fim respondeu.

-Não é o que parece; ela lhe respondeu. –Preciso trocar o curativo que lhe fiz e ver se está melhor. Trouxe bandagens novas; a chinesa indicou com os olhos a testa do cavaleiro e depois com o indicador as coisas que havia trazido e deixado em cima da cômoda.

-Não devia se preocupar tanto comigo; o italiano murmurou com tristeza. –Eu não mereço os seus cuidados.

-Vou trocar o seu curativo; disse Shunrei e então se afastou para pegar as coisas que havia deixado sobre a cômoda. Algo lhe dizia que aquela manhã uma dor muito forte e antiga assolava o peito do cavaleiro e não era uma dor física, algo que estivesse em suas mãos curar. Ele não lhe parecia mais o homem gentil da noite anterior e sim um garoto de olhar melancólico por algo perdido e que jamais teria de volta. Quem sabe tivesse se lembrado de algo, uma lembrança dolorosa de seu passado.

O velho mestre sempre lhe ensinara a não julgar as pessoas precipitadamente e com o cavaleiro não seria diferente, por isso o abrigara mesmo tendo sido um antigo inimigo. Aquela figura sombria que um dia fora inimigo de ambos certamente tinha um motivo muito forte para ter se tornado o que era. Talvez fosse até utópico o seguinte pensamento, mas ainda acreditava na bondade dentro do coração das pessoas e não conseguia acreditar que alguém fizesse mal a outra pessoa por mero prazer.

"_... _O _bem e o mal existem igualmente dentro de cada ser e são as ações externas que fazem despertar o seu melhor ou então o pior lado. Cabe a cada um saber dosar ambas as partes e decidir de que lado quer estar: o bom ou o mau. Mas essa balança pode pender para qualquer um dos lados todos os dias, ninguém é de todo bom ou de todo mau e voltar para o lado certo é um direito que todos têm. Todo dia é possível voltar para o centro de si mesmo e permanecer no equilíbrio."._

Jamais esqueceria os ensinamentos do velho mestre.

A chinesa trouxe até a cama as coisas que havia trazido, antes disso encheu a bacia de argila escura de água. Havia um jarro cheio de água sobre a cômoda para o caso do cavaleiro sentir sede durante a noite, mas ele estava intocado. Shunrei o percebeu ao se deparar com o copo seco ao lado do jarro, na mesma posição em que o deixara a tarde passada. Máscara da Morte acompanhava a todos os seus gestos, sempre tão delicada, até que a chinesa parou a sua frente e apenas o fitou em silencio.

-Posso? –ela indagou indicando com o olhar a faixa na cabeça do italiano que assentiu em silencio.

Máscara da Morte permaneceu sentado vendo-a se aproximar e tão logo suas mãos suaves lhe tocarem as têmporas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos. O toque delicado das mãos pálidas da chinesa pareciam pétalas de rosa, enquanto desenrolava e retirava a faixa.

-A ferida parece estar melhor; murmurou Shunrei enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos suavemente ao redor do local ferido. Havia só uma marca meio roxa e um pequeno corte já cicatrizado. Logo aquela marca deveria sumir, só esperava que com isso a memória dele também voltasse.

_-Flores..._

-O que disse? –Shunrei sorriu confusa e então voltou os olhos para a face do cavaleiro. Suas mãos ainda repousavam sobre os cabelos do italiano com a suavidade de uma caricia, entretanto, sem qualquer pretensão, como a de uma mãe a um filho.

-Você cheira flores; completou Máscara da Morte e no mesmo instante percebeu que a face pálida da chinesa havia se tornado escarlate. Shunrei imediatamente afastou as mãos do rosto do cavaleiro.

-Ahm, bem, você se recordou de algo? –a chinesa mudou de assunto com a velocidade de um raio. Ninguém jamais havia reparado nisso antes. Muito menos... _Shiryu._

-Acho que preferia não me recordar; Máscara da Morte desviou o olhar e passou a fitar a claridade pálida do sol que adentrava a janela e desmaiava sobre o piso de madeira. –Se pudesse; ele completou.

-E porque diz isso? –Shunrei indagou com um olhar deveras preocupado.

-Não sei; Máscara da Morte voltou a fita-la. –Quem sabe eu quisesse esquecer de quem fui no passado? –ele indagou.

-Acho que isso é o sonho de muita gente não? Esquecer coisas que te machucaram, muitas delas causadas por si mesmo, mas infelizmente isso é impossível. Somos o que somos. Somos o reflexo de nosso passado e ações, mas o que ainda poderemos ser é o que realmente importa. Isso pode ser traçado com calma e ainda sim mudado se assim desejarmos, se desejarmos um outro rumo, mas o passado não. Passado é passado, não há como interferirmos nele.

-Você tem razão; o italiano murmurou com pesar. –O passado é um peso morto, muitas vezes incomodo e de que não podemos nos livrar. O iremos carregar por toda a vida, gostando ou não de se recordar dele.

-Acho que estamos um tanto tétricos demais nessa manhã não é? –indagou Shunrei após o relato angustiado do italiano. Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios. Não sabia explicar porque, mas ver aquele brilho triste e amargo a tremeluzir nos olhos dele a havia deixado triste também. Ele tanto quanto ela precisava de alegria, luz em sua vida. Sabia disso, sem saber explicar por que.

-É, um pouco; Máscara da Morte esboçou um triste sorriso.

-Posso terminar de fazer o curativo? –ela indagou com doçura e o italiano, mais uma vez assentiu em silencio.

Mais uma vez a chinesa se aproximou e tão logo Máscara da Morte pode sentir a sutileza de suas mãos sobre sua pele mais uma vez. Shunrei limpou a ferida usando a água limpa da bacia e os pedaços de tecido, depois abriu um pequeno frasco que havia trazido no bolso das vestes e o abriu. Um liquido transparente e com um doce cheiro de flores. Umedeceu a ponta de um pano limpo e seco com a substancia e então tocou sutilmente a ferida na testa do cavaleiro que fez uma careta de dor.

-Calma; ela sorriu. –Eu sei que dói, mas é só na hora. O melhor é que depois de umas três aplicações a ferida se cicatriza por completo. É uma espécie de infusão que aprendi a fazer com umas plantas medicinais que cultivo. O velho mestre me ensinou a fazer com a mesma planta diversas outras fórmulas que vão de xaropes a chás contra insônia. O segredo é saber dosar a quantidade certa dessa planta e acrescentar outras mais para cada forma e uso que quiser delas. Nossa; Shunrei ponderou e então fitou o cavaleiro num doce sorriso. –Por que eu estou te contando tudo isso? É tudo tão chato...

-Não é não, ao contrário, é interessante; Máscara da Morte sorriu. –Como aprendeu tanta coisa, me perdoe dizer, mas... _Nesse fim de mundo? _Esse lugar é quase que isolado de tudo.

-Devo tudo o que sou e que sei ao mestre Dohko; Shunrei sorriu sem conseguir esconder a admiração e carinho que tinha pelo antigo cavaleiro de libra. –Ele me acolheu quando criança e me criou como a sua filha. Na verdade sinto muita falta dele, desde que partiu.

_-Dohko era um bom homem...;_ Máscara da Morte sussurrou num murmúrio quase inaudível ao ver a chinesa baixar os olhos com tristeza.

-O que disse?

-Nada. Você tem razão já nem estou mais sentindo dor; Máscara da Morte desconversou e sorriu divertido levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

-Não te falei que não precisava bancar o garotinho manhoso? –a chinesa sorriu largamente diante do franzir de cenho contrariado do cavaleiro. –_Homens..._ Shiryu sempre...

De repente o sorriso da chinesa morreu. _Droga!_ Por que fora se lembrar dele justo agora? De seus cuidados para com ele, de... _Seus anos de dedicação e frustrado amor platônico?_

-Shunrei...

Máscara da Morte murmurou diante daquela mudança de comportamento tão rápida, mas não pode proferir mais nada. Uma outra voz se fez presente e era a de uma mulher.

_-Shunrei, eu chamei, mas você não atendeu e eu... Desculpe-me! Acabei entrando mesmo assim. Pensei que pudesse não estar se sentindo bem e... _

_**-Mei?**_ –Shunrei se voltou para a mulher em frente à porta do quarto. –Que surpresa...

A chinesa sorriu docemente para a outra. Mei era jovem, tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de Shunrei e o ventre roliço não escondia o seu quinto mês de gravidez. Era a bela esposa de Lao.

-Chun Yin estava preocupada com você; disse-lhe Mei.

-Eu sei, é que não pude ir até a vila ontem para ajudá-la com as flores como havia prometido; respondeu Shunrei como se só agora se lembrasse do cavaleiro sentado sobre a cama. –Bem, esse é Giovanni; Shunrei indicou o cavaleiro sentado sobre a cama.

A chinesa cumprimentou timidamente o italiano, com um contido aceno de cabeça, porem sem conseguir esconder a estranheza da situação. Então era mesmo verdade? Shunrei havia levado um... _Homem pra casa?_ Um estranho?

Tão logo Shunrei percebeu o olhar tímido porem indagador de Mei. Era melhor explicar a situação antes que a jovem tirasse conclusões precipitadas e sem fundamento.

-Giovanni é um cavaleiro, como Shiryu; ela começou e viu que o olhar da outra havia amenizado em parte a surpresa. –Veio me trazer uma mensagem do Santuário, mas...

Como completaria aquela frase?

_Mas..._ _Eu o acertei com uma pedrada, ele rolou morro a baixo e perdeu a memória. Ah, e isso porque eu o peguei me espiando tomar banho nua no rio... _

Não podia dizer a verdade. Mas então como explicaria a presença dele ali e aquele ferimento na testa do mesmo? O povo de Rozan tinha certos pensamentos retrogradas e conservadores, não era fácil explicar o que uma moça solteira fazia com um homem estranho dentro de casa.

-Eu sofri um acidente; Máscara da Morte interveio ao perceber o constrangimento de Shunrei que não sabia o que dizer. –Algo me acertou enquanto vinha pra cá e... Bem, eu caí e perdi parcialmente a memória; agora era Máscara da Morte que estava constrangido. Definitivamente não poderia levar aquela mentira por muito tempo.

-Lembrou-se de algo? –Shunrei se voltou esperançosa para o cavaleiro.

-Não.

-Então como sabe que é um cavaleiro? –indagou Mei.

-Bem, eu...; Máscara da Morte começou a balbuciar meias palavras.

-Porque eu sei e disse isso a ele. O velho mestre, Shiryu e eu o conhecemos há muitos anos; completou Shunrei e Máscara da Morte sentiu-se imensamente grato por isso.

-Espero que melhore Senhor; Mei fez-lhe uma suave e sincera reverência. Estava convencida de que aqueles boatos maldosos sobre Shunrei eram todos sem fundamento. Shunrei era uma boa moça, sabia disso, mesmo que o marido insistisse em dizer o contrário.

-Vamos até a cozinha Mei, tomamos um chá e conversamos; Shunrei sorriu-lhe gentil. –Assim deixamos Giovanni descansar, enquanto isso eu aproveito para lhe preparar algo para comer também; a chinesa se voltou para Máscara da Morte que assentiu em silencio.

Tudo o que o italiano queria era ficar longe dos olhos igualmente gentis da outra chinesa.

-Claro; sorriu Mei e ambas as garotas seguiram para fora do quarto.

* * *

Na cozinha Shunrei explicou melhor todo o acontecido a Mei, claro que omitindo as partes constrangedoras de toda a história e que dariam margem a imaginação de qualquer pessoa. Gostava da moça, era gentil e prestativa, uma boa esposa, mas como a maioria das mulheres de Rozan era submissa ao extremo ao marido. Lao parecia sequer notar as qualidades da esposa e aquilo a irritava. Mei havia se casado muito jovem, mal havia completado os dezessete anos e desde então dedicara toda a sua vida ao marido e agora ao bebê que me breve chegaria.

Tinham a mesma idade, mas com a idade em que Mei já tomava responsabilidades de uma mulher casada, ela era uma jovem triste e melancólica. Pouco tempo depois da derrota de Hades e da certeza de que com a morte do velho mestre estava mesmo sozinha, Mei havia se casado. Fora uma cerimônia bonita e alegre, mas seus olhos não mais viam cores e felicidade e sim dor e escuridão. Naquela época se fechara em seu casulo de aço e não mais saíra dele.

-Coitado desse homem; murmurou Mei enquanto sorvia delicadamente o liquido flamejante de sua caneca. –Deve ser terrível estar numa situação dessas não é?

-Realmente; respondeu Shunrei que arrumava uma bandeja de madeira com chá e alguns biscoitos para levar até o quarto onde estava o italiano. _E pensar que é tudo culpa minha...; _pensou a chinesa, mas decidiu por não contar essa peculiaridade da história. As poucas palavras de Máscara da Morte haviam sido o suficiente.

-Ah... _mexeu_; murmurou Mei e abandonou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa. Suas mãos pequenas agora jaziam ocupadas com outra coisa: os chutes do bebê em sua barriga.

-O bebê? –Shunrei sorriu ao ver a expressão feliz da outra.

-Sim; Mei sorriu maravilhada. –E eu sempre me emociono quando acontece; a chinesa tinha os olhos rasos d'água.

-Posso? –Shunrei se aproximou da mulher e tocou em sua barriga diante do consentimento mudo da outra. –Eu senti...; agora eram os olhos de Shunrei que cintilavam.

Mei estudou-lhe as feições. Shunrei era bela, gentil, daria uma ótima esposa, aliás, muitos a cortejavam, mas a mesma insistia em manter-se solteira. A sogra lhe dizia que a garota ainda amava Shiryu o discípulo do velho mestre, mas amar sozinha? Ao que sabia o rapaz havia partido fazia uns cinco anos e jamais lhe mandara noticias.

-Porque não se casou Shunrei?

-O que disse? –Shunrei se afastou da outra. Havia ouvido claramente suas palavras, mas não entendia o porquê delas e agora.

-É uma boa moça Shunrei, muitos gostariam de formar uma família com você. Não acredito que prefira a solidão e essa casa vazia. Todos nós precisamos de alguém e você também; completou Mei.

-Tem razão Mei, mas uma má companhia é pior do que não ter nenhuma; disse-lhe Shunrei.

Não podia lhe dizer o que estava pensando. Que preferia morrer solteira a ter de se casar com alguém como Lao. Não era muito diferente de Mei e das moças que ali viviam, recatada e comportada, mas jamais se submeteria as humilhações que Mei sofria calada. Se a comida não estava boa, a roupa mal lavada... Tudo era motivo para Lao a hostilizar e rebaixar, sendo Mei, a mais devotada das esposas. Só esperava que a chegada do bebê iluminasse suas vidas.

Nesse instante uma voz infantil e cansada chegou-lhes aos ouvidos.

-Shunrei, tia Mei... A vovó me pediu pra ver se...

-Calma Li; Mei sorriu gentil ao pequeno garotinho por volta dos seis anos que ofegava devido ao galope em que chegara até ali.

-Sente-se Li, tome um chá, coma uns biscoitos... Respire; Shunrei sorriu aproximando-se do garoto e tocando seus cabelos.

O garotinho abriu um largo sorriso ante a perspectiva de comer biscoitos. Só Shunrei sabia fazer aqueles deliciosos biscoitos açucarados. Ambas as garotas sorriram diante do olhar cobiçoso do garoto sobre a bandeja de biscoitos. Entretanto de repente, a imagem feliz da criança sumiu.

Os grandes olhos escuros do garotinho se arregalaram temerosos e o mesmo se escondeu atrás da cadeira em que a tia estava sentada. Suas pequenas pernas tremiam de tanto medo.

-Li? O que foi? –indagou Shunrei, seguida por Mei que se voltou para trás igualmente assustada.

_**-AHHHH!**_ –o garotinho gritou assustando as duas.

-Li?

_**-O "tio" que corta cabeças!**_ –o garoto apontou com o indicador a parede atrás de Shunrei e ambas as garotas se voltaram naquela direção. Não era apenas a parede.

Era Máscara da Morte. Havia acabado de chegar à cozinha e também se arrependido de tal ato. Maldita hora que cedera ao seu estômago e não agüentara esperar, pensara ser melhor enfrentar os olhares complacentes das mulheres por seu 'estado' do que ouvir seu estomago roncando, mas... _Três olhares estranhos sobre si?_ O das garotas que não entendiam bulhufas e o do garotinho que parecia ter visto o próprio Hades, ou seria... _Aqueronte?_ Aquele barqueiro dos infernos mais feio que... _Maldição! _Era um daqueles garotos, o mais novo deles.

-Não deixe que ele corte minha cabeça tia Mei!E cuidado Shunrei se não ele pode cortar a sua também e; o garotinho ainda se escondia atrás da cadeira e apontava pro italiano que estava estático. _–As nossas! AHHHH!_

-Que história é essa de cortar cabeças? –Shunrei indagou arqueando a sobrancelha diante do pavor do garotinho que agora havia sido envolvido pelo abraço protetor da tia.

Máscara da Morte viu a chinesa se voltar para si com um olhar indagador. _Garotos dos infernos!_ Ele praguejou em pensamentos junto a uma dúzia de palavrões que não poderia proferir em alto e bom som.

Agora sim... _Estava encrencado..._

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/A:** _REVIEWS! REVIEWS! __**REVIEWS**__**! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo V: Um conselho**

Ainda não conseguia entender o que fora aquela história de _"O tio que corta cabeças"_, mas Giovanni havia afirmado não saber sobre o que o garoto dizia, então havia ficado elas por elas. Segundo o próprio Shiryu lhe contara, esse era um antigo "hobby" do Cavaleiro de Câncer, mas... Ele não havia se redimido após a batalha contra Hades?

Ele havia sim. Não sabia dizer por que, mas sentia que aquele homem não mais era invadido por desejos obscuros. Sua alma estava lavada. O velho mestre lhe ensinara a sempre ver o bom nas pessoas e com o tempo esse aprendizado se enraizara dentro de si a ponto de perceber o yin e yang de cada um. Talvez, o pequeno Li, como todo garoto, apenas fantasiasse demais, ou então... _Será mesmo que Giovanni havia feito algo ao garoto antes de perder a memória? _Não o perdoaria jamais se tivesse tido a coragem de assustar uma criança.

_-Shunrei! Tia Shunrei? _

-Sim li! –respondeu Shunrei finalmente se voltando para o pequeno que a arrastava pela mão.

-Chegamos! –o garotinho apontou para uma velha casa além da entrada da vila. Todas suas ruelas e praças estavam sendo enfeitadas para o festival com belos arranjos coloridos.

-Li! Desse jeito você vai arrancar fora o braço da pobre Shunrei, sabia? –Mei sorriu enquanto brincava de repreender o sobrinho.

-Desculpa tia Shunrei; o garotinho se desculpou carinhosamente e Shunrei sorriu acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Não há o que desculpar querido!

-Agora venha Li, venha comigo! Lembra que combinamos de fazer uns origamis pra enfeitar a feira do festival? –Mei estendeu a mão ao garoto que sorriu largamente.

-Vai me ensinar a fazer aquele panda hoje tia Mei? _Você prometeu;_ foi a vez do garotinho cobrar a tia.

-Claro! –a jovem sorriu com doçura arrastando o sobrinho pela mão. –Assim não atrapalhamos Shunrei que veio até aqui ajudar Chun Yin, mesmo tendo visita em casa.

-Aquele tio que; começou o garotinho, mas parou diante do olhar reprovador da tia que até agora não havia entendido direito o acontecido mais cedo na casa da amiga. _O_ _tio que corta cabeças? _De onde o garotinho havia tirado tal coisa?

-Li! Venha; Mei o arrastou para longe dali. –Depois nos falamos Shunrei, passe lá em casa para tomarmos um chá antes de ir, sim? Aí aproveitamos e conversamos mais um pouco. Quero lhe mostrar os sapatinhos que comprei pro bebê; a chinesa completou num sorriso.

-Claro; respondeu Shunrei vendo a amiga sumir pouco a pouco entre as ruelas estreitas da vila com o seu chão de terra batida.

_Mei seria uma boa mãe... _Quem sabe com a chegada do filho Lao por fim percebesse o real valor de sua bela esposa.

* * *

_-Chun Yin? Chun Yin? Sou eu Shunrei..._

-Estou aqui Shunrei; respondeu a velha mulher nos fundos da pequena e rústica casa de sapé.

-Como vai Chun Yin? –sorriu Shunrei assim que avistou a velha mulher entretida com os seus arranjos.

-Eu vou bem querida e você?

-Vou bem também, tirando os olhares estranhos que recebi enquanto vinha pra cá; Shunrei respondeu num meio sorriso. Havia percebido tal coisa enquanto caminhava junto de Mei e Li até o vilarejo, mas decidira não comentar sobre o assunto, afinal, podia ser apenas impressão sua.

-Não ligue pra eles; respondeu a velha mulher. –Não passam de um bando de desocupados que não tem o que fazer além de se meter na vida alheia; completou Chun Yin com uma careta desgostosa.

-Eles já sabem não é? –Shunrei indagou temerosa pela resposta enquanto se sentava num banco baixo ao lado da mulher, que continuou a arrumar seus arranjos.

-Sabem o que?

-Que tenho alguém em casa, mas; Shunrei ponderou um tanto quanto constrangida, os olhos pregados no chão. –Mas não é nada disso que estão pensando, ele, eu só...

-Shunrei! –Chun Yin a interrompeu finalmente a fitando nos olhos. Percebia pelo leve tom rosado nas bochechas da jovem que a mesma estava deveras envergonhada. –Não tem porque me dar explicações, tão pouco pra esse bando de fofoqueiros. O que você faz ou deixa de fazer em sua vida é algo que só interessa a você e a mais ninguém.

-Mas Chun Yin, eles estão pensando que; a garota não completou a frase. Agora sim estava escarlate de vergonha. Conhecia e muito bem o povo de Rozan pra fazer uma idéia bem nítida do que estavam achando de uma moça solteira ter um homem estranho dentro de casa.

-E se sim? –a mulher indagou de repente assustando a garota que a fitou com os orbes arregalados.

-Como?

-E se você tivesse mesmo levado um homem pra casa? –completou Chun Yin vendo a garota abrir e fechar a boca sem saber o que dizer e então voltar a fitar o chão envergonhada. –Você é jovem Shunrei, é bela, o que lhe impede de fazer tal coisa? A verdade é que ficaria feliz se tal coisa fosse verdade; o tom da mulher agora era terno e em seus lábios um sorriso maternal e sincero brotara.

-Chun Yin? –Shunrei ainda estava boquiaberta com a declaração da mulher. Suas conversas com ela sempre foram sinceras, Chun Yin de fato era a mãe que não havia tido. –Que tipo de mulher achariam que eu sou se fizesse algo assim?

-Uma mulher apaixonada; a velha respondeu com simplicidade.

-Chun Yin? –Shunrei corou feito um tomate e balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados reprovando a idéia.

-Uma mulher apaixonada não tem o que temer Shunrei, somente lutar por aquilo que deseja, ou seja, por aquele que ama. E não importa como os demais vêem esse amor. Há caso não se lembra que meus pais eram contra o meu casamento também? Que me casei as escondidas e que fui apontada por todos na vila até que, todos esses hipócritas, aceitaram a mim e a meu marido como um casal feliz? Já não lhe contei essa história antes Shunrei? –completou Chun Yin.

-Sim, contou sim, mas...

-Ainda ama Shiryu não é? –a velha voltou a cortar a garota que assentiu em silencio. –É uma pena. Gostaria de ver você feliz ao lado de um homem que de fato te amasse e soubesse ser agradecido por alguém tão especial quanto você, lhe dedicar o seu amor. Já lhe disse e repito: esqueça Shiryu Shunrei! Para o seu próprio bem.

-Quem me dera fosse capaz de tal coisa Chun Yin; Shunrei murmurou cabisbaixa enquanto fitava as próprias mãos que, ansiosas, se apertavam uma nas outras. –Ele... Ele me procurou Chun Yin...

-Shiryu? –a velha estava surpresa.

-Sim; continuou Shunrei. Chun Yin era a única em quem podia confiar seus segredos. Todos eles. Várias foram às vezes que a velha mulher estivera a ouvi-la por horas a fora, enquanto relatava sobre o seu amor não correspondido. E mais uma vez, ela seria sua conselheira. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre aquilo. –Há cerca de um mês ele retornou a Rozan e me procurou; ela completou.

-E?

-Eu o expulsei de casa; respondeu a garota vendo a surpresa bailar nos olhos da mulher. –O que ele esperava Chun Yin? Que depois de cinco anos ele fosse chegar, achar a casa arrumada, a comida feita e ainda poderia me ter? Poderia saciar o seu desejo como se eu fosse a sua mera prostituta de luxo? Ou então a garota tola que ainda ansiava por ele mesmo sem nunca ter recebido uma migalha sequer de afeto?

-Shunrei; Chun Yin murmurou com tristeza, via os olhos da garota marejados. Shunrei estava deveras magoada. Sabia disso e amaldiçoava Shiryu por ser o causador de tal coisa.

-Eu não podia mais Chun Yin, não podia mais ceder a ele. Por quanto tempo eu ansiei por ele, desejei um beijo seu? Pra quando isso finalmente acontecer eu sentir nojo de mim mesma? Asco? Tudo o que eu queria era ser dele aquela noite, mas e depois? O que iria me sobrar? Ele nunca iria ser meu, um dia ele iria partir de novo e eu mais uma vez seria a parte menos importante da vida dele, aquela que ele esquecia sempre que o seu dever como cavaleiro o chamava. Eu sei, é egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu queria que ele fosse somente meu. Sei que isso é impossível, então, decidi que não me contentaria mais com migalhas. Não quero um homem pela metade. Quero inteiro e isso ele nunca poderá ser; completou Shunrei deixando que aquelas lágrimas amargas finalmente rolassem por seu rosto.

-Minha filha; Chun Yin murmurou com ternura enquanto acariciava as delicadas mãos da garota a fim de acalentá-la. –Saiba que tomou a decisão mais importante de toda a sua vida aquela noite. Agora o que precisa é de fato esquecer Shiryu, só assim o seu coração terá paz.

-Eu sei Chun Yin, eu sei; concordou Shunrei enquanto limpava o rosto molhado com as costas das mãos.

-Viva a sua vida Shunrei. Recomece tudo de novo e esqueça o passado. Não podemos mudar o passado, mas o futuro sim. Isso é tudo o que essa velha deseja. Vê-la feliz; a mulher sorriu com doçura. –E principalmente, não dê importância ao que os outros pensam, somente, ao real desejo de seu coração. Isso é tudo o que importa...

Shunrei fitou por longos instantes a face carinhosa e compreensiva da velha mulher. Ela realmente tinha o dom de lhe acalmar a alma e sempre tinha as palavras certas para guiá-la em seu caminho. Sentia-se perdida sem o velho mestre para lhe guiar, mas após sua morte Chun Yin se tornara ainda mais presente em sua vida e agora a guiava tão bem quanto o velho ancião. Todos os dias agradecia aos deuses por ter posto pessoas iluminadas como aquelas em sua vida, pois, sem dúvida alguma, nada seria sem elas.

-Obrigada, Chun Yin...

* * *

Haviam adiantado bastante coisa e os arranjos haviam ficado deveras belos, graciosos. Mais uma vez Rozan teria uma bela festa. Após o desabafo haviam trabalhado com afinco a fim de adiantar muita coisa para o festival que seria nesse mesmo fim de semana. Havia pouco tempo e coisas demais para se fazer, como lhe dissera Chun Yin. Já era à noitinha quando se despedira da velha mulher. Estava a caminho de casa quando se lembrara do convite de Mei. Seria deselegante de sua parte não passar mesmo que por um instante para visitar a amiga, mas há essas horas... Há essas horas Lao devia estar em casa e não queria ter que topar com ele.

Entretanto, lá estava ela, há alguns passos da casa de Mei, que não ficava muito longe da de Chun Yin. Não custaria nada passar apenas para lhe dizer que já estava tarde e que o chá teria que ficar pra depois, quem sabe amanhã, já que voltaria até o vilarejo para ajudar Chun Yin com o restante dos preparativos do festival.

_**-Perambulando pelo escuro feito uma mariposa... Shunrei?**_

Aquela voz... Não tinha dúvida. Era ele. Lao. Aquela estranha sensação de medo, angustia, que estranhamente sempre lhe invadia quando cruzava com o rapaz, mais uma vez tomou conta de si. Era como se estivesse cercada e não tivesse por onde fugir. Ele sim, se parecia com uma criatura da noite. Silencioso. Astuto. Perigoso.

-Como vai Lao? –Shunrei finalmente se voltou para o rapaz que sorria da forma jocosa de sempre. O brilho perigoso contido naquele sorriso e naqueles belos olhos negros o faziam se aparentar a uma serpente, pronta para dar o bote.

-Vou levando e você? –ele respondeu dando um passo em sua direção.

-Vou bem Lao, mas acredito que deva estar feliz não? Com a chegada do bebê? Mei está radiante e...

-É verdade? –Lao a interrompeu dando mais um passo em sua direção no que a chinesa recuou dois.

-O que? –Shunrei indagou confusa.

_-Que tem um amante?_ –aquele mesmo brilho perigoso tremeluzia nos olhos escuros do rapaz, que parecia ansioso por uma resposta.

-E se tiver? –Shunrei rebateu no mesmo tom de ironia com que o rapaz sempre fazia suas perguntas.

Como Chun Yin havia lhe dito mais cedo, o que fazia ou não em sua vida, não era da conta de ninguém, muito menos da de Lao. Percebeu no mesmo instante pelo franzir de cenho do rapaz que havia feito uma boa escolha ao rebater de igual para igual com ele. O havia irritado. Surpreendido. Jamais usara desse tom para com ele, mas já estava mais do que na hora de parar de baixar a cabeça e o enfrentá-lo de frente. Sempre odiara os seus joguinhos e língua afiada.

-Isso quer dizer que estão todos certos então; sibilou Lao.

-Certos em que? –indagou Shunrei com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada, ainda em tom de provocação. O que não sabia era que, com bestas como Lao, todo cuidado é pouco.

-Em dizer que após a morte do velho ancião, você, realmente se tornou uma vagabunda; o rapaz completou num meio sorriso.

Viu a garota corar como um tomate e desviar o olhar. Agora sim estavam nos lugares certos. Ele, sempre ficava por cima, os demais... Os demais deveriam ser submissos às suas vontades e nada mais. Ela, também o seria um dia. Sabia disso.

-Sinto pena de Mei por ter se casado com um porco como você; Shunrei finalmente o fitou nos olhos, a ira contida dentro de si e de seus punhos cerrados.

-Tens é inveja dela, admita! –zombou Lao vendo a ira irradiar dos olhos da chinesa.

-Inveja? Sinto pena dela e de Chun Yin, ambas não mereciam alguém como você em suas vidas; ela completou com os dentes cerrados e então lhe deu as costas, mas mal deu dois passos e ouviu outro sibilar do rapaz que com rapidez segurou-a pelo braço impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Me solta! –exigiu Shunrei ao sentir a proximidade perigosa do rapaz que aproximou os lábios de sua orelha e sussurrou.

-Vamos, admita! Não é o seu real desejo voltar pra aquela casa vazia...

Shunrei sentiu uma mistura de asco e medo diante daquele sussurro atrevido ao pé do ouvido. Tinha mesmo que por um fim naquilo, aquilo se arrastara por anos e já não agüentava mais. Até quando ele insistiria?

-E quem disse que ela está vazia?

_-O QUÊ? _–Lao imediatamente soltou o braço da chinesa que se voltou para si com um meio sorriso vitorioso.

-Me desculpe, mas o meu amante... Quero dizer, um homem de verdade, me aguarda em casa, então, até mais Lao!

Dito isso Shunrei partiu a passos rápidos dali enquanto Lao permaneceu estático, os punhos cerrados e uma certeza: _Teria de confirmar tal coisa!_ Aquilo... Aquilo não podia ser verdade...

* * *

_Deus... Mas o que foi que fizera? Como pudera ter dito algo do tipo? _

Há passos rápidos Shunrei seguia pelas estreitas ruazinhas que serpenteavam por entre os morros de volta pra casa. Ainda não acreditara no que havia acabado de dizer a Lao, mas em seu intimo sorria diante de tamanha ousadia. Nunca o havia enfrentado de frente até então, somente ignorava suas indiretas e palavras cheias de veneno. Achava-se imune ao seu veneno até então, mas hoje... Hoje fora o estopim. Como é que podia ser tão insensível ao ponto de sequer se importar com a chegada do filho? Seu primeiro filho?

Sim, fora por Mei, por Chun Yin, que de fato perdera as estribeiras com Lao e não por si mesma. Ignorá-lo sempre fora a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas hoje ele passara dos limites, mais do que o de costume. Parecia uma fera enciumada e o pior, sabia que se sentia assim somente pelo fato de sempre ter se negado a ele. O que ele insistia em dizer sentir por si, não era mais do que isso: um mero capricho. Lao odiava ser contrariado, sempre fora acostumado a conquistar tudo àquilo que desejava, menos... _Ela._ Era por isso que ainda insistia nisso. Mas...

_Por que sentir ciúmes de Giovanni? _Sequer o conhecia, e mais, ajudar alguém agora era sinônimo ter um amante? Lao sequer sabia o porquê de Giovanni estar em sua casa, como podia falar tamanha besteira sobre alguém que sequer conhecia? Ela mesma não o conhecia bem, aliás, sequer sabia o seu nome verdadeiro.

_Nem sempre era fácil ver o lado bom das pessoas..._ Em Lao não o conseguia ver nunca; Shunrei suspirou enquanto se aproximava de sua velha casa. Como era bom estar de volta, mas...

Como o fitaria nos olhos depois... _Daquilo__?_

Só agora percebia a dimensão da bobagem que havia dito. Havia insinuado a Lao que ela e Giovanni... Que eles dois...?

Não conseguiria fita-lo nos olhos depois disso. _Amantes?_ Como pudera ter dito aquilo? Sua face queimava como ferro em brasa enquanto não se decidia se entrava ou não em casa. Shunrei só despertou do transe em que estava e abandonou sua batalha interna, quando ouviu um barulho estridente vindo de dentro da casa. Era como se tudo estivesse vindo a baixo...

_-Giovanni..._

Fora tudo o que a chinesa conseguira proferir antes de correr pra dentro da casa. Já nem ao menos se lembrava do porque hesitar em entrar...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/A: **__REVIEWS! REVIEWS! __**REVIEWS**__**! XD**_

E aí estão curtindo? Espero que sim! Então, não deixem de comentar e opinar sobre esse casal tão incomum que eu insisti em unir! rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

**Hana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

Um obrigada especial à todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Sah Rebelde, Lady Ruth, Dra. Nina, Cath Black, Mari Miranda **e** Ephemerom.**

* * *

_Mil desculpas pelo "século" de atraso na atualização..._

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo VI: Belas flores devem ser regadas**

Sua casa simples sempre fora arrumada e silênciosa, um verdadeiro templo para abrigar sua vida igualmente simples. Porem quando Shunrei a adentrou aquela noite o que viu era o exato oposto. O barulho que havia ouvido vinha da cozinha e correu direto até lá. Antes mesmo de chegar à porta já ouvia a voz zangada de Giovanni, na certa, proferindo uma dúzia de impropérios em sua língua natal e que a chinesa não compreendia. Bem, e algo lhe dizia que era melhor que fosse assim.

O chão estava repleto de louça quebrada e lhe doeu o coração perceber que uma das peças era uma antiga tijela de porcelana de que gostava muito.

E o mais estranho era que aparentemente o autor de tamanha desordem parecia não estar ali.

_Giovanni..._ A onde é que ele estava afinal?

_**-AIII! **__**Filho de uma...**_

Dessa vez fora um grito irado e outro impropério que não conseguiu compreender. A chinesa abandonou o batente da porta onde havia se encostado e deu mais alguns cuidadosos passos.

_-Giovanni?_

Indagou Shunrei buscando a imagem do cavaleiro e só então o notou no lugar mais improvável de todos: _em baixo da mesa e... praguejando. _A chinesa se reclinou e apoiou ambas as mãos nos joelhos, assim seus olhos poderiam vislumbrar melhor aquela cena no mínimo estranha. Máscara da Morte sequer a olhou e ela só achou aquilo tudo mais estranho ainda. Ele parecia estar apertando algo contra o chão.

-Giovanni? O que faz aí em baixo? –ela indagou como se a bagunça toda ali não fosse o pior.

-Acho que me cortei; bufou o italiano enfim saindo de baixo da mesa e jogando uma pequena lasca da louça quebrada no chão. Uma a mais, uma a menos não faria diferença no fim das contas.

Shunrei ainda custava acreditar que um homem tão grande houvesse conseguido se enfiar ali, mas não percebeu o que ele de fato estava fazendo ali, tentando desfazer parte da bagunça que havia produzido, ainda que sem sucesso.

-Como disse? –ela indagou vendo-o olhar zangado para a própria não.

-Nada, esqueça; ele enfim se voltou para a chinesa e só então percebeu o tamanho do estrago que havia causado. Seus olhos deram um zoom na área _"bombardeada"_ e teve de conter outro palavrão.

Será mesmo que não conseguia fazer nada direito? Talvez aquela pedrada houvesse lhe afetado mais do que imaginara...

-Giovanni; Shunrei deu um passo na sua direção, meio que incerta se devia ou não lhe perguntar o que de fato havia acontecido na sua falta. O homem a sua frente parecia distante e pensativo.

-Eu queria cozinhar essa noite, fazer o jantar; Máscara da Morte interveio diante do olhar indagador de Shunrei, ele já estava durando tempo demais. _–Céus!_ Eu não... eu não queria ter feito essa bagunça toda e...

_-Você_; ela começou, a voz baixa, quase que um sussurro. –Você ia fazer o jantar?

Os olhos da chinesa pareciam tão surpresos que Máscara da Morte passou um bom tempo sem saber o que lhe dizer. Era tão incomum assim que alguém cozinhasse pra ela? Ou será que o incomum era que houvesse um homem em sua cozinha? Dohko era um homem à frente do seu tempo apesar de sua centena de anos, mas se recordava de certa vez ele lhe dizer que em seu país as coisas eram bem diferentes no quesito homem e mulher, quanto à suas obrigações para com a sociedade. Não que em seu país não o fosse, mas segundo Dohko em Rozan e naquela aldeia isolada as coisas pareciam ter sido congeladas no tempo. Os homens trabalham nas lavouras e as mulheres cuidam da casa e dos filhos.

Mas...

Seria realmente possível que tempo estivesse parado até hoje?

-Você...

-É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer; ele enfim se pronunciou. Ao que parecia estava certo, o tempo havia sim parado por ali.

-Não eu... Eu só vou tomar um banho e eu já volto pra...

Máscara da Morte se aproximou e então tocou o ombro pequeno da chinesa.

Shunrei o fitou confusa.

O toque dele era quente e reconfortante, mas sentia-se incomodada. Aquela mão grande parecia estar tocando diretamente em sua pele e não sobre a seda de suas vestes. Os olhos dele estavam em si e Shunrei sentia seu rosto quente, mas não conseguia se desviar daqueles olhos azuis. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo era bom.

-Vá tomar o seu banho e garanto que quando sair tudo vai estar no seu devido lugar, assim como o jantar pronto. E não aceito um não como reposta, ouviu? –ele completou ao ver que ela pretendia rejeitar tal proposta.

Shunrei abriu a boca sem saber ao certo o que dizer, na verdade, não havia o que dizer. Máscara da Morte sorriu ao perceber que havia finalmente vencido

_-Ok;_ a chinesa desviou o olhar e então se afastou.

* * *

Shunrei deixou a torneira aberta para que a banheira se enchesse de água quente. Era realmente muito bom que Rozan tivesse água encanada e saneamento básico, coisa que até pouco tempo atrás não o tinham. Ferver a água do banho todos os dias ou ter de ir buscar água no poço para lavar a louça era uma tarefa deveras desgastante. Enquanto isso ela demoradamente se despia sem ter coragem de se fitar no espelho. Os dedos frágeis desfaziam a longa trança igualmente devagar.

Sentia-se estranha.

"_E então ele é bonito? Se for, me apresente, pois já faz um bom tempo que não vejo homens bonitos por aqui..."._

As palavras de Chun Yin continuavam a tamborilar em sua mente, talvez, porque apesar do tom de brincadeira houvesse verdade nelas.

_Giovanni era um homem bonito,_ talvez, mais bonito do que qualquer homem que houvesse conhecido, até mesmo Lao que era o rapaz mais cobiçado de Rozan desde sua adolescência, ainda que tivesse aquele gênio duvidoso.

Shunrei enfim mirou-se no espelho e seu rosto jazia rosado, tão quente quanto ainda à pouco.

_Será que havia corado desse jeito na frente dele?_

Certamente que sim, pois fora inevitável não se recordar de que fizera questão que Lao pensasse que eram amantes...

O que Giovanni poderia estar pensando então? Ele teria percebido? Chun Yin havia lhe dito para que não se preocupasse com o que os outros pensavam, mas se preocupava mesmo assim. Simplesmente não conseguia não se preocupar. Calafríos correram o seu corpo só de imaginar o que Lao e sua língua ferina diriam se a vessem daquele jeito na frente de Giovanni.

"_Realmente está a bancar a prostituta! Apenas faz-se de tímida e recatada, não é mesmo Shunrei?"._

_-Céus!_ O que eu faço? –a chinesa indagou-se fitando a sua imagem no espelho, mas ela não lhe respondeu. Ela também jazia aflita.

E o pior de tudo era que pensar em Giovanni como um homem, perceber que ele de fato era um homem bonito no fim das contas, era culpa única e exclusivamente sua. Por que raios tinha de ter cedido as provocações de Lao? Agora ele não mais a deixaria em paz, não até descobrir toda a verdade. Ele riria muito quando soubesse que estava mentindo, tinha certeza disso.

Um homem como Giovanni jamais iria se interessar por uma mulher como a si: _pequenina e sem graça._ As mulheres de seu país, ao que sabia, eram exuberantes.

Era tão diferente delas...

Shunrei mirou seu corpo delicado e pálido. Suas curvas lhe pareciam tão pouco atraentes, tão pouco femininas, quase que infantis e... _Céus!_ Desde quando tinha esse tipo de preocupação? Pelo menos não com relação a qualquer outro homem que não fosse Shiryu.

_Shiryu?_

_Isso mesmo, Shiryu!_ Giovanni era o homem que tentara matar Shiryu, o velho mestre, a si... _Ele tentara lhe atirar das cachoeiras de Rozan! _Por que raios estava pensando naquele homem daquela forma?

Não podia, simplesmente não podia.

Shunrei enfim rumou até a banheira que já estava quase cheia. Fechou a torneira e enfim adentrou a água quente. Afundou o corpo todo dentro da banheira para então voltar a superfície. Os longos cabelos negros pairaram sob a superfície da água e ela os mirou por um certo tempo. Alguns fios grudaram em seus ombros nus e em seu rosto e ela os retirou gentilmente dali.

Realmente não podia estar pensando em tudo aquilo, mas... _Ele estava mesmo fazendo o jantar para si?_ Quando é que alguém já o havia feito antes? Talvez o velho mestre quando ainda era uma criança e suas obrigações para com selo de Hades não fossem tão rígidas...

_-Céus..._

Shunrei suspirou, um cheiro bom vinha de encontro a si e sabia que vinha da cozinha, mesmo que não soubesse do que se tratava. Era diferente.

Giovanni era diferente e realmente estava cozinhando pra si...

* * *

Máscara da Morte havia se desdobrado na cozinha, mas havia conseguido cumprir o prometido. O chão estava limpo e a comida estava quase pronta. O problema havia sido conseguir cozinhar com tão poucos ingredientes conhecidos na dispensa, a maioria lhe eram um verdadeiro enigma. Nada de tomates? Carnes? Queijos? Nada que de fato conhecesse bem para se arriscar na cozinha, mas aparentemente mesmo assim seu trabalho parecia ter surtido um bom resultado.

Serviu a comida realmente apreciando o resultado final, a aparência e o cheiro pelo menos estavam bons. Só esperava que o gosto também. Intantes depois Shunrei estava de volta a cozinha e Máscara da Morte o soube assim que sentiu o conhecido cheiro de flores da chinesa. Ela parecia uma bela e delicada flor, sempre tão sutil e gentil.

-O cheiro está bom; Shunrei lhe sorriu com doçura na entrada da cozinha.

-Espero que o gosto também; Máscara da Morte sorriu divertido e meio que aprensivo no que o sorriso da chinesa se alargou.

-Com toda certeza deve estar; disse Shunrei para então sentar-se à mesa. –O que é? –indagou curiosa enquanto o via servir-lhe, outra coisa com o que não estava acostumada, mas que não podia dizer que não apreciara.

-Bem, eu queria ter lhe feito uma bela _pasta,_ mas...

-O que? –Shunrei indagou confusa.

-Massa; explicou Máscara da Morte enquanto se servia também. –Bom, mas não achei tomates, queijo ou qualquer ingrediente que eu conheça. Além do que esse macarrão é bem diferente, ele é...

-Integral, feito artesanalmente com um pouco de soja. Bem, é uma massa típica daqui; explicou Shunrei.

-Bom, pelo menos você tinha cogumelos e ervas frescas; Máscara da Morte sorriu. –Vamos, experimente!

_-Ok._

Shunrei sorriu e então mirou o prato à sua frente. Máscara da Morte esperou pelo seu aval de aprovação quase que impaciente. Incrível, mas ela era delicada até enquanto comia. _Raios! _Talvez estivesse prestando atenção demais e no que não devia, mas aparentemente isso era inevitável.

-E então? –indagou ansioso.

-Está ótimo; Shunrei sorriu-lhe. –Até me arriscaria a dizer que...

-Que?

-Que se servisse esse macarrão na aldeia as moças lhe requisitariam para desposá-las, afinal seria o melhor partido pra um bom casamento. Os homens daqui são tão diferentes...; a chinesa sorriu divertida e Mácara da Morte também.

_-Eu,_ bom partido? Não sou um homem pra se casar, digamos assim; o italiano sorriu de lado e Shunrei momentaneamente prendeu a respiração. Talvez tivesse falado demais, ou melhor, havia falados demais.

-Nunca quis se casar?

A chinesa indagou timidamente enquanto brincava com a comida em seu prato. Era claro que aquela conversa não terminaria bem, mas sua curiosidade estava sendo maior e mais forte naquele momento. Desde quando tinha o costume ou a audácia de ser tão indiscreta daquele jeito?

Máscara da Morte a fitou por um bom tempo e só então respondeu.

-Não, acho que não.

_-Meu deus!_ Me desculpe, você não se lembra não é? –Shunrei parecia desesperada e envergonhada e Máscara da Morte mais uma vez se amaldiçoou por ter inventado aquela mentira. –Sou mesmo uma tola e...

-Esqueça, mas me diga, e você? –ele a cortou, talvez aquela fosse a deixa para finalmente bancar o cupído, afinal, aquela era a sua _"missão" _desde o inicio. Quem sabe ela lhe falasse de Shiryu?

-Eu? –Shunrei abandonou os talheres e então repousou as mãos sobre a mesa. –Acha mesmo que alguém gostaria de se casar comigo?

O restante da frase soou mais para si mesma do que para que ele ouvisse, mas Máscara da Morte ouviu. Os olhos de longas pestanas da chinesa jaziam longe, muito longe dali e Máscara da Morte não conseguia compreender porque uma mulher tão bela e delicada quanto aquela se menosprezasse tanto. Muito menos conseguia compreender porque Shiryu não estava ali com ela ao invéz de atolado em papéis na fundação. Shunrei era linda com seu rosto de menina e longos cabelos negros, mas parentemente ela não sabia, assim como não sabia o quanto tê-la visto nua no rio o havia perturbado.

"_Belas flores devem ser regadas..."_; o verdadeiro Giovanni um dia havia lhe dito isso e jamais esqueceu a sabedoria dessas palavras.

Sua mão buscou a mão pequenina sobre a mesa e ele a cobriu com a sua. Imediatamente Shunrei o fitou nos olhos e estava surpresa.

-Shunrei...

-Sim?

_-Você é linda._

Shunrei estava atônita e sentia seu coração saltar rápido dentro do peito. As mãos dele sobre às suas eram quentes e ásperas, mas era bom tê-las ali. Corou ante esse pensamento, mas não conseguiu deixar de mirar aqueles olhos azuis.

-Giovanni; ela enfim murmurou. –Não diga...

-Acredite, você é linda e é uma das mulheres mais generosas que conheci na vida; Máscara da Morte completou.

Shunrei sentia os dedos dele lhe fazendo uma suave pressão sobre as costas das mãos – _aquilo era bom._ Naquele instante, mais do que em qualquer outro, Shunrei permitiu a si mesma admitir uma coisa: _Gostava dele._ Gostava de olhar pra ele. Gostava de seus olhos. Gostava da compainha dele. Era estranho, confuso, mas sentia-se bem ao lado dele como há muito tempo não era capaz de sentir com ninguém mais, pelo menos não do sexo oposto.

Sequer o conhecia, mas cada uma daquelas conclusões era verídica.

Essa conclusão a fez pensar mais uma vez nos conselhos de Chun Yin: _"Esqueça Shiryu!"_

-Giovanni; ela o chamou. –Gostaria de ir até o festival no sábado comigo?

Máscara da Morte fora pego de surpresa e agora simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Diante daquela aparente demora Shunrei enfim afastou suas mãos das dele. Sentia-se tola e mais envergonhada do que nunca. Era mesmo muito tola em pensar que alguém como ele gostaria de ser visto com uma mulher como a si.

Sequer estava se reconhecendo nos últimos dias, essa era a verdade.

-Me desculpe, eu...

-Será um prazer; disse Máscara da Morte e a chinesa o fitou confusa para então sorrir.

Mesmo que ele o fizesse, aceitasse aquele convite por obrigação, seria bom aparecer junto dele na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Na frente de Lao. Quem sabe Lao finalmente a deixasse em paz? Isso já seria o bastante para sentir-se agradecida a Giovanni por toda a eternidade.

-Obrigada Giovanni você é...

Os belos olhos de Shunrei pareciam exultantes, mas Máscara da Morte jazia mais sério do que nunca. Ele estava sério demais e aquilo preoocupou Shunrei.

-Giovanni?

_-Vicenzo..._

-Como disse?

-Eu me chamo Vicenzo...

_**Continua... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

Um obrigada especial à todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Dra. Nina, Amaterasu Sonne, Cath Black, Margarida, Lust Lotu's **e** LunnaBR. **

Acho que dessa vez não demorei **TANTO** pra atualizar, né? XD

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo VII: Vicenzo **

**...**

_-Papà? Vamos visitar a nonna esse fim de semana?_

_-É claro que sim Vicenzo, desde que sua mamma esteja de acordo..._

_-Mamma?_

_-Bambino... Sabe que não consigo negar um pedido seu, não é?_

**...**

_Sangue..._

_Havia sangue por todo lado. O belo tapete persa estava esopado e a cadeira de mógno escuro respingada de gotas carmim. Elas escorriam demoradamente pela superfície lisa como se a mesma estivesse derramando rubras lágrimas. _

_A sala estava na mais completa penumbra com excessão da fraca luminosidade vinda dos postes externos. No canto mais escuro do escritório, abaixo de uma abarrotada estante de livros antigos havia uma espécie de portinhola escondida. Uma pequena fresta jazia ali, um claro sinal de que o pequeno compartimento secreto havia sido fechado às pressas. _

_Através dessa pequena fresta grandes olhos azuis e assustados vislumbravam parte do horror ocorrido ainda à pouco. Os olhos do garoto já não vertiam uma lágrima sequer, todas elas já haviam secado. Elas haviam sido abundantes, doloridas, desesperadas, assim como o grito de horror que ficara preso em sua garganta – a mãe lhe pedira para que não gritasse independente do que acontecesse. E já não havia sentimento algum que pudesse adicionar para que outra vez mais seus olhos sangrassem em lágrimas. _

_Seu coração no entanto parecia saltar desesperado dentro do peito. O peso da realidade pouco à pouco se abatia sobre si._

_O que faria agora?_

_Tudo o que amava havia se transformado naquele horror de gritos e sangue, de carne sendo rasgada... _

_Os gritos cessaram._

_O desespero não._

_O sangue já não mais esguichava para lado algum._

_Mas... a dor?_

_A dor voltou a golpear o seu pequeno corpo numa proporção esmagadora a ponto de fazer seu coração parar de bater. Era como se seus ossos, seu coração, se todo o seu ser, houvesse sido esmagado, feito em pedaços. _

_Rasgado. _

_Dilacerado._

_Destruído._

_Por aquela mesma fresta onde outrora ouvira o grito de horror dos pais e o barulho de algo sendo rasgado, decepado, via agora algo ainda mais aterrorizante._

_Uma cabeça._

_Havia uma cabeça decaptada sobre o tapete onde costumava passar a tarde ouvindo histórias... _

_-Papà?_

* * *

_-Vicenzo?_

Shunrei repetiu o nome, mas Máscara da Morte não lhe respondeu, sequer a parecia notar ali. Os olhos dele jaziam distantes, muito distantes dali como se apenas seu corpo ocupasse aquele espaço na cozinha. Seu coração e sua mente pareciam vagar em um lugar onde ela jamais estivera e provavélmente jamais poderia estar.

O belo rosto do cavaleiro parecia-lhe quase que sem expressão e ao mesmo tempo emanava uma inquietante onda de ódio e fúria ainda que contidos. Era algo tão profundo, tão voráz, que fazia com que Shunrei sentisse um arrepio frio correr-lhe pela espinha.

Era claro que ele havia se recordado de algo ruim, muito ruim e que com toda certeza gostaria de apagar de sua mente se o pudesse.

-Vicenzo?

Ela voltou a repetir e então tocou-lhe gentilmente no braço, ainda lhe era estranho o chamar por outro nome que não Giovanni. Máscara Morte enfim pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos e imediatamente voltou-se para o delicado rosto da chinesa. Ela lhe parecia aflita, quase que temerosa.

-Sabe há quanto tempo não digo o meu nome de batismo? –Shunrei nada disse apenas esperou que ele continuasse e foi o que ele o fez. –Há quase trinta anos e isso inclui dizê-lo a mim mesmo...

-Céus, eu...

Shunrei ponderou levando ambas as mãos até a boca. Certamente havia algo mais em se odiar o próprio nome além de não gostar do som que o mesmo tinha ao ser pronunciado. Giovanni, ou melhor, _Vicenzo_ odiava esse nome, isso era claro, afinal por quê mais alguém evitaria de pronunciar o próprio nome por toda uma vida?

Tal conclusão a instigava, mas não a fazia corajosa o bastante para lhe perguntar o porquê. O que poderia ter-lhe acontecido para que abandonasse seu antigo nome e se tornasse o conhecido e temido Cavaleiro de Câncer, _Máscara da Morte de Câncer?_

No entanto havia algo bom nisso tudo. Ele havia se lembrado... Recobrado a memória ou pelo menos parte dela. Shunrei mordeu os próprios lábios num gesto nervoso e buscou pelas palavras certas, mas tão logo descobriu que elas não existiam. Só havia uma forma de saber: perguntando-lhe.

-Você acaso se recordou de...?

_Tudo?_ É claro que se recordava de _tudo_, um _tudo_ que mesmo que quisesse jamais iria se esquecer. Ver a expressão de desalento no belo rosto da chinesa como se pudesse compartilhar de sua dor, uma dor que ocultava de tudo e de todos o fez sentir-se miserável. Como é que podia estar fazendo isso com ela? Fazendo-a preocupar-se consigo daquela maneira?

"Máscara da Morte tu és mesmo _uno Maledetto!_".

-Vicenzo...

A voz suave de Shunrei mais uma vez chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela o recebeu com um meio sorriso, tão terno que sentiu-se abraçado e confortado como há muito tempo não se sentia, o que só o fazia sentir-se pior por estar mentindo pra ela.

-É um bonito nome; completou a chinesa vendo-o fitar-lhe surpreso por alguns longos instantes de silêncio como se não a tivesse compreendido.

-Ao contrário, eu acho que... Bem, não importa; completou Máscara da Morte e desviou os olhos dos dela. Seu olhar era puro e gentil, tão diferente do seu e lhe parecia errado que o continuasse fazendo.

Shunrei o analizou por um bom tempo. Estava acostumada à longos silêncios, silêncios contemplativos onde podia aprender muito. Fora exatamente assim que aprendera a decifrar Shiryu, ou pelo menos parte dele. Certa vez, o velho mestre lhe dissera que às vezes o silêncio podia dizer mais do que palavras e esse era o caso de Vicenzo. Ele mais uma vez parecia evitar fitá-la nos olhos, sendo então, provavélmente não gostaria de dizer-lhe coisa alguma por mais que estivesse disposta a ouvir. Desejosa.

Gostava de quando ele a fitava nos olhos, sem rodeios, sem receios, e agora ocorria o exato oposto. Não sabia dizer ao certo o real porque, mas sabia que ele a estava evitando, evitando que mais perguntas lhe fossem dirigidas e respeitaria sua decisão.

Principalmente, respeitava a sua dor, aquela que ele a todo custo tentava ocultar no interior de seus olhos.

-Já é um bom começo, não acha? –ela lhe sorriu gentil e mais uma vez tinha a atenção dele em si. –Hoje lembrou-se de seu nome, amanhã poderá se lembrar de algo mais, não é?

-Shunrei, eu...

-Não tenha pressa Vicenzo; ela o interrompeu mais uma vez gentil e então se levantou. –Tudo tem o seu tempo, mas saiba de uma coisa, eu estarei aqui se precisar de mim.

-Shunrei?

-Boa noite Vicenzo.

* * *

Shunrei rumou diretamente até seu quarto. Mil e uma coisas pululavam em sua mente e não saberia ao certo se realmente conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Havia sido pouca coisa e ao mesmo tempo tanta... Só esperava que tudo acabasse bem. Sabia que haviam certas marcas na vida de cada um incapazes de serem apagadas, ela mesma tinha as suas, mas as dele lhe pareciam tão mais profundas, tão mais dolorosas. Ainda sim, esperava que com o raiar de um novo dia e o calor do sol toda aquela dor se fosse, ainda que uma infíma parte dela restasse.

* * *

Máscara da Morte levou ambas as mãos até os cabelos e os moveu demoradamente até que alcançasse a nuca. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Há quanto tempo não pensava mais naquilo? E justamente agora em meio a uma conversa agradável tinha que se recordar de tudo aquilo? Mas não era pra menos, não é? Quem além de _Giovanni _e seu antigo mestre sabiam o seu verdadeiro nome? Sabiam o que havia feito de _Vicenzo __Spatuzza_ o impiedoso Cavaleiro de Câncer?

Aquilo era passado, deveria estar morto e enterrado, como muitas das coisas em sua vida, mas o terno olhar de Shunrei o havia feito abrir-se, talvez como jamais o houvesse feito antes.

Havia apenas lhe dito o seu nome? Isso parecia pouco? Talvez sim, mas não era. Milo tentava descobrir tal coisa desde os doze anos e até agora havia sido falho em suas tentativas, mas...

_Raios!_ Por que havia feito aquilo? Ela não precisava saber, ninguém nunca precisou, mas ela parecia querer saber...

Ele...

... Ele parecia querer compartilhar com ela...

_-Droga! _

A onde é que estava sendo útil a Shiryu, afinal?

Abrindo-se para a mulher que o amigo amava? Contemplando-a sem que ela sequer o percebesse? Aceitando levá-la ao festival?

Não o conseguia ver em momento algum até então e aquilo o preocupava.

* * *

**...**

"_O ritual de orientação na maioria das famílias acontece quando um homem torna-se um membro e depois soldado...". _

_Vicenzo lembrava-se exatamente de todas as palavras do pai, mas quando o iria encher de mais e mais perguntas o mesmo o havia mandado sair do escritório. Naquela tarde velhos amigos do falecido avô iriam até sua casa, mas papai havia lhe dito para que ficasse longe da roda de conversa restritamente adulta. _

_Aquela seria uma ocasião muito importante. _

_Curioso o garoto não se conteve e pela primeira vez desobedeceu as ordens do pai. Ao invez de buscar pela mãe ou encontrar distração em seus livros de aventura, Vicenzo esperou por uma rápida saída do pai para então adentrar sorrateiramente o escritório mais uma vez._

_Procurar por um bom esconderijo e rápido era o seu maior problema naquele instante, mas descobriu que, o que sua nonna sempre lhe dizia era verdade: "Dio sempre ajuda as crianças..."._

_Deus, os anjos, ou pura sorte? Não saberia dizer, mas Vicenzo achou muito oportuno encontrar uma espécie de "esconderijo secreto" logo abaixo dos muitos livros do pai. O pequeno agachou-se e então enfiou-se dentro do pequeno armário deixando uma pequena fresta aberta propositalmente. Qualquer um que ali fitasse veria apenas uma enorme e comum prateleira de livros._

"_O novato é trazido à presença de, pelo menos, três "homens de honra" da família e o membro mais velho presente o adverte que "esta Casa" tem como função proteger o fraco do abuso do poderoso..."._

_O escritório já não estava mais vazio e junto do pai adentraram dois velhos amigos do avô. Aquele que se tornaria o próximo membro e soldado era um de seus primos mais velhos, Paolo. _

_O mais velho dos homens se aproximou e entregou uma folha de papel ao primo, a qual o rapaz leu em voz alta:_

_1. Ninguém pode se apresentar diretamente a um de nossos amigos. Isso deve ser feito por um terceiro._

_  
2. Nunca olhe para as esposas de seus amigos._

_  
3. Nunca seja visto com policiais._

_  
4. Não vá a bares e boates._

_  
5. Estar sempre à disposição da Cosa nostra é um dever - mesmo quando sua mulher estiver prestes a dar à luz._

_  
6. Compromissos devem sempre ser honrados._

_  
7. As esposas devem ser tratadas com respeito._

_  
8. Quando lhe for solicitada uma informação, a resposta deve ser a verdade._

_  
9. Não se pode apropriar de dinheiro pertencente a outras famílias ou outros mafiosos._

_  
10. Pessoas que não podem fazer parte da Cosa nostra: qualquer um que tenha um parente próximo na polícia; qualquer um que tenha um parente infiel na família; qualquer um que se comporte mal ou que não tenha valores morais._

_Ao término da leitura o velho amigo do avô aproximou-se do primo. O velho furou o dedo do iniciado e o fez pingar seu sangue sobre uma imagem sagrada, uma santa. Vicenzo o sabia porque já a havia visto sobre a mesa do escritório mais cedo, ainda que não tivesse perguntado o porque disso ao pai. _

_A imagem foi colocada na mão de Paolo e acesa com fogo. _

_Os olhos de Vicenzo se arregalaram e o garoto conteve um grito de dor, a dor do primo que com os olhos cerrados e a expressão séria tentava a todo custo superar aquela provação._

_O novato deveria agüentar a dor, passando a imagem de uma mão para a outra, até a imagem ser consumida por completo, enquanto prometia manter fé aos princípios da "Cosa nostra", jurando solenemente:_

_"Que minha carne queime como esta santa, a virgem Maria, se eu falhar em manter meu juramento"._

**...**

_-Seu maledetto sobrinho, mal acaba de ser iniciado e me falha? Me falha justamente num dos principais mandamentos?_

_-Franchetti... deve haver algum engano nisso, eu..._

_-Engano? Acaso pensaria ser um engano se chegasse a sua casa e visse sua esposa na cama com seu sobrinho?_

_-Franchetti, Paolo ele... _

_-Está morto como tão logo tu e toda sua família o estarão, mas antes quero que revivas o que tive de assistir em minha casa..._

_-MALEDETTO! Deixe minha esposa fora disso! _

_-Infelizmente, meu caro amigo, isso será impossível... Irá vê-la gritar e implorar pela morte como seu maledito sobrinho o fez a bem pouco tempo atrás, mesmo que a sua forma de gritar seja outra... _

_-MALEDETTO! MALEDETTO! MALEDETTO!_

_-Não se preocupe, sou piedoso... Quando eu terminar, prometo, irei cortar a sua cabeça e a deixar perto da dela..._

_**...**_

* * *

Shunrei passava pelo corredor indo em direção a cozinha. De fato não havia conseguido dormir, mas a causa de sua insônia, Vicenzo, se remexia inquieto no quarto ao lado e isso definitivamente mudou seu rumo.

A porta estava entreaberta e a chinesa a adentrou sem bater.

Vicenzo se remexia sobre a cama, os lençóis já o estavam no chão. Ele suava e sua expressão mescalava a dor e desespero. Compadecida Shunrei se aproximou e então sentou-se no pequeno espaço ao lado dele na cama. Levou a mão pequena a testa dele para verificar se estava com febre, mas sua temperatura parecia normal. Aquela reação na certa era causada pelo sonho tumultuado que deveria ter naquele momento, ou melhor, pesadelo.

Pesadelo? Deveria acordá-lo então, não é?

Shunrei não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto.

_**-NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_

O grito desesperado dele a assustou. Vicenzo havia despertado e se sentado na cama, seu coração batendo desesperadamente dentro do peito. Ele a fitou estranhando sua presença ali, mas incapaz de impedir que grossas lágrimas lhe vertessem dos olhos.

Shunrei não pensou muito diante daquilo.

A chinesa se aproximou e o rodeou entre os braços pequenos, um terno e sincero abraço. Como esperava, ele cedeu com facilidade e recostou a cabeça contra seu peito no que pode envolvê-lo melhor entre os braços. Seu gesto era quase que maternal, e era melhor que pensasse assim, pensou Shunrei, enquanto acarinhava os cabelos macios do cavaleiro. Jamais imaginou que um dia veria um homem como aquele chorando e ele o continuava fazendo ainda agora.

O mundo realmente dava muitas voltas, não? Certa vez ele quisera sua morte, a de Shiryu e agora ali estava ela a acalentá-lo?

Era estranho, mas era impossível não o fazer. Ele precisava de algo tão simples, algo que poderia lhe dar e jamais negaria afeto a alguém. Às vezes tudo o que se precisa é de um abraço, um verdadeiro abraço, bem sabia disso. Quantas vezes não necessitara de um? Vicenzo necessitava disso mais do que necessitara em toda a sua pacata vida em Rozan e mesmo que ele jamais lhe contasse o porquê, ela iria lhe confortar quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Precisava o fazer.

Queria o fazer.

-Shunrei...

-Shh! Não diga nada, pelo menos não agora...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:** Duas coisas pessoal, ou melhor, três:

**Primeiro**: perceberam que mudei a classificação da fanfic, não é? _Sorry,_ mas faz muito tempo que comecei a escrevê-la e as idéias já não são mais as mesmas, pelo menos não todas. Entretanto, agora ela não mudará mais de gênero, isso eu garanto.

**Segundo**: incluí parte do passado do Máscara da Morte e essa foi uma das causas de ter de mudar o gênero da fanfic. Na minha opinião alguém que coleciona cabeças só pode ter sofrido um trauma no passado ou coisa do tipo. Máfia, Sicilia e um futuro cavaleiro italiano... Espero que tenham gostado do resultado. Sempre pensei que o Máscara da Morte havia de ter um passado sombrio e esse fosse o seu real porquê de não revelar seu nome.

**Terceiro**: _Gostaram?_ Então façam uma autora meio que "enferrujada" de Saint Seiya feliz! _**REVIEWS**__**!!! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota****: os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Dra. Nina, Lust Lotu's, Amaterasu Sonne, TemaTen-chan, Ephemeron** e** Cath Black.**

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

E mais um pouco de:_ Death Mask in the past!_

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo VIII: Cultive a Flor**

**...**

_-Giuliana, como ele está?_

_-Em choque, papà. Como esperava que ele estivesse?_

_-Santo Dio! Pobre garoto... Quando cheguei, a casa já estava ardendo em chamas e por pouco eu..._

_Vicenzo ouvia claramente aquela conversa, mas ela não lhe interessava. Pena? Tinham pena de si? Aquilo acaso mudaria alguma coisa? Seria capaz de desfazer o acontecido? Não. Seus pais estavam mortos, seu primo e sabe-se lá quantos mais parentes seus. Essa era a sina de um 'mafiosi' no fim das contas, não? Os infiéis tinham que pagar, mas... O que papai e mamãe haviam feito para terem aquele fim? _

_Ainda se recordava do corpo da mãe todo maculado sobre a mesa do escritório, profanado por aquelas bestas. Seus gritos de agonia e os gritos de impotência do pai que assistia a tudo sem poder impedir. Jamais se esqueceria daquilo._

_E no fim haviam cabeças separadas de seus corpos... _

_-Vicenzo?_

_O homem de meia idade o chamou, seus olhos claros eram firmes._

_-Se lembra de mim, não é?_

_-Senhore Giovanni, o senhore era..._

_-Amigo de seu pai; completou o homem._

_Vicenzo assentiu. _

_Giovanni fora o enviado de Deus para tirá-lo daquele inferno em meio aos escombros do medo. Quando pensara que tudo estava acabado e que arderia em chamas dentro daquela casa junto dos corpos dos pais, ele, aparecera para resgatá-lo. _

_Giovanni era um anjo sem asas, o seu salvador._

_-Sinto muito não ter chegado antes; disse o homem e dessa vez seu olhar era complacente._

_Giovanni analizou aquele rosto infantil. Ele ainda estava marcado pelas lágrimas, mas era certo que nenhuma mais rolaria por ele. O garoto a sua frente era o mesmo que encontrara na casa dos amigos, um ser inexpressivo e incompreensível em sua dor. Giuliana estava certa, ele provavelmente ainda estava em choque. _

_-Vamos, criança; Giovanni tocou nos ombros pequenos do garoto de forma amistosa e reconfortante. –Derrame as lágrimas que ainda estão presas aí dentro e não se envergonhe por isso._

_Bem sabia que desde cedo os garotos ouviam a típica frase: "Os homens não choram!"; mas aquele garoto, mais do que nunca, precisava chorar. Pricisava saber que os homens também choravam. Aqueles considerados homens de verdade eram os que tinham a coragem de expor seus sentimentos, essa era a verdade. Matar e sem qualquer compaixão rir sobre os corpos de suas vítimas não fazia de alguém um homem. Chorar, expor-se, para muitos era considerado fraqueza, sem sombra de dúvida o era para homens como Franchetti, mas o que eram esses homens, afinal? Monstros! Bestas! Nada mais do que isso, pois somente uma criatura vil e sem qualquer fragmento de bondade faria algo como aquilo._

_Giovanni esperava que com isso o garoto enfim se sentisse livre para sentir a sua dor, mas contrariando a sua expectativa, Vicenzo se manteve por longos instantes em silêncio até que finalmente respondeu:_

_-Eu já não tenho mais lágrimas, senhore, e, elas não trarão meus pais de volta..._

**...**

_-Você precisa comer, querido..._

_A voz doce e melodiosa chegou à seus ouvidos e o garoto olhou para a porta do quarto. Era Giuliana, a filha do velho Giovanni. Giuliana tinha belos olhos verdes e longos cabelos loiros e cacheados. Ela mais lhe parecia um anjo, iguais aos das pinturas em sua antiga casa do que uma mulher de verdade. Vicenzo notou que ela fitava a bandeja intocada ao lado da cama. Havia um prato de sopa e pão ali._

_Em silêncio ela se aproximou e então se sentou ao seu lado na cama. O garoto se encolheu contra o encosto de mógno escuro e abraçou as próprias pernas. _

_Não precisava de nada, não queria nada. Seu único desejo era desaparecer, virar pó. Quem sabe assim aquele filme horrendo cheio de sangue e gritos de dor parasse de rodar em sua cabeça._

_Vicenzo passou a observar os bordados da colcha como se tentasse decifrar algo escondido ali, mas tão logo voltou a fitar a mulher ao seu lado. Os belos olhos de Giuliana ainda estavam em si e ela levou as mãos pálidas e suaves até seus cabelos. Vicenzo experimentou um minuto de surpresa e apreensão que tão logo cessou. O toque dela era suave e cálido e, de certa forma, o fazia se recordar da mãe._

_-Precisa comer; ela repetiu ainda lhe afagando os cabelos._

_-Não tenho fome; Vicenzo enfim respondeu._

_-Terei que fazer com que de alguma forma você coma então..._

_Vicenzo arregalou os grandes olhos azuis, espantado, meio que envergonhado. Havia entendido e muito bem quais eram as intenções de Giuliana e por mais boas que elas fossem, não lhe seria agradável tal situação. Já não era uma criança de colo há um bom tempo. Aquilo seria vergonhoso. _

_Ela já estava com o prato de sopa no colo e a colher na mão._

_-Não, eu, eu só... eu... não precisa, eu.. eu posso, mas eu... _

_Giuliana lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso triste diante do embaraço do garoto e suas bochechas rosadas. _

_Aquilo acalentou e confortou a alma de Vicenzo de uma forma que ela jamais compreenderia. Envergonhado, o pequeno sorriu de volta, um meio sorriso igualmente triste depois de tanta dor._

_Vendo que o garoto parecia mais confiante com relação a si, ou pelo menos mais descontraído ainda que fosse daquela forma encabulada, Giuliana abandonou o prato de sopa mais uma vez ao lado da cama. Talvez ele precisasse de algo mais "consistente" do que comida, algo que alimentasse sua alma ferida antes de qualquer coisa, para só então voltar a ter consciência do próprio corpo que também necessitava de cuidados._

_-Vem._

_Ela lhe estendeu os braços abertos, mas vendo a hesitação do garoto aproximou-se e o abraçou. Envolveu-o completamente entre os braços, ainda que sem a sua permissão. _

_Vicenzo corou ao sentir-se apertado contra o peito da jovem. Aquele era um tipo de aproximação que só havia tido com a mãe e a avó. Já havia visto Giuliana uma ou duas vezes antes, mas ainda sim, ela lhe parecia uma estranha, o que na verdade era até aquela noite. Amigos do pai nem sempre, ou melhor, na maioria das vezes não significavam amigos seus. _

_Giuliana era doce, seu perfume era doce, e o calor suave e terno de seu corpo enquanto o afagava fez com que o garoto finalmente cedesse._

_Aquilo era tudo o que precisava naquele momento._

**...**

_-MALEDETTOS!!!_

_O homem socou a parede à sua frente. Seu rosto estava transtornado pela ira e seus olhos claros vertiam grossas lágrimas como se elas jamais tivessem um fim. Temeroso, Vicenzo deu alguns poucos e deliberados passos para fora do quarto tentando entender tudo aquilo._

_-Senhore... Senhore Giovanni?_

_-Franchetti... Aquele maledetto, ele... minha filha..._

_O coração de Vicenzo falhou uma batida._

_-A senhorita Giuliana, ela..._

_-Eles a pegaram! –o velho homem se voltou para a criança que se encolheu contra a parede próxima. –Os homens de Franchetti, aquele maledetto... Ele só pode ter pacto com o demônio! Sabe-se lá como, mas ele descobriu que estive em sua casa naquele dia fatídico e que o resgatei. Céus! Aqueles monstros, eles... Eles destruíram mio anjo, mia Giuliana, eles... _

_Eles a fizeram sentir o inferno na terra e então, lhe arrancaram a cabeça..._

_Vicenzo infelizmente conhecia e muito bem qual era a forma preferida de punição usada por Franchetti e como ela findava. Mais uma vez um enorme vazio lhe preencheu a alma, um abismo se abriu à sua frente. Esse abismo era escuro, frio, e suas profundesas estavam cheias de dor, sangue e desespero. _

_E cabeças... _

_Cabeças separadas de seus corpos..._

_-Vicenzo; Giovanni lhe chamou e dessa vez o homem lhe parecia mais recomposto, ainda que seus olhos estivessem úmidos e inchados. Não era mais como fitar um desconhecido, ainda que o homem a sua frente não se parecesse com o velho Giovanni que conhecia._

_-Senhore?_

_-Só há uma forma de acabar com isso tudo. Tens que ir embora daqui, criança. Não posso deixar que aqueles cães do inferno venham até você também. Pela memória de minha filha e de seu pai tenho de ser capaz de salvar ao menos você. Vou lhe enviar à um amigo, alguém que saberá cuidar de você e lhe ensinará coisas que esse velho homem talvez não seja capaz ou tenha tempo de o fazer. Estou velho, mas você, você tem toda uma vida pela frente, Vicenzo._

_-Mas... _

_Vicenzo temia a conclusão daquela conversa. Gostaria de ficar junto do velho Giovanni e de ninguém mais, ainda que não merecesse depois de ter atraído somente a desgraça até sua família. Quem mais poderia querer cuidar de si? Quem mais suportaria aquele fardo, aceitaria alguém amaldiçoado como a si? Alguém que só atraía dor e sofrimento? Aquilo o atormentava, mas não mais que seu paradeiro. Para onde Giovanni pretendia enviá-lo afinal?_

_-Para onde pretende me enviar, Senhore?_

_-Para a Grécia. _

_-Mas... O que eu farei na Grécia, Senhore?_

_-Se tornará um vingador, Vicenzo._

_-Vingador?_

_-Sim, criança, e poderá decaptar gárgulas como Franchetti..._

**...**

Máscara da Morte sentou-se, sua respiração acelerada e seu coração batendo desesperado contra o peito. Seus olhos buscaram a antiga casa de Giovanni, mas ela não estava ali. Estava mais uma vez naquele quarto simples na casa de Shunrei. Estava em Rozan.

_-Céus!_

O cavaleiro levou ambas as mãos a face e a cobriu por um bom tempo. Realmente faziam muitos anos que não se recordava de nada daquilo, mas Shunrei... Ela simplesmente lhe fazia vir à tona todas aquelas lembranças.

Talvez porque estivesse mentindo pra ela e se sentisse obrigado a lhe dizer algo de verídico. Talvez, porque ela lhe recordasse a doçura perdida de sua infância.

Talvez, porque ela lhe lembrasse Giulianade certa forma.

Aquilo o perturbava ao mesmo tempo que encantava. Shunrei lhe fazia bem, assim como Giuliana lhe fizera. Simplesmente era bom estar junto dela. Mas teria mesmo sido verdade o ocorrido a noite passada? Teria mesmo sido acalentado pelos braços de Shunrei?

Fazia tanto tempo que não era tratado daquela forma que chegou a pensar que não fosse verdade, mas haviam provas concretas que lhe provavam o contrário.

O cheiro dela ainda estava em si, seu perfume doce como o de uma flor que recém brotara...

_Ok_, aquilo podia não ser uma prova tão concreta assim, mas o pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama sim. Máscara da Morte lançou os pés para fora da cama e então pegou o pequeno bilhete ali deixado:

_"Sinto muito, mas não pude esperar até que despertasse e tão pouco o iria acordar sabendo que não dormiu bem essa noite. Fui até o vilarejo ajudar com o restante dos preparativos do festival, mas há chá e biscoitos na cozinha." _

_"Shunrei."_

-Shunrei...

Máscara da Morte sorriu para o nada e então se jogou de costas sobre a cama. Shiryu só podia mesmo ser um _banana_ para ter desprezado por tanto tempo uma mulher como aquela. Que homem não gostaria de ter uma mulher como Shunrei ao seu lado?

Aquilo, aquela conclusão, só o fazia se sentir pior.

Já não conseguia negar a si mesmo que Shunrei o atraía como uma mariposa era atraída pela luz. Tal qual a mariposa, sabia dos riscos de se buscar a luz, mas ainda sim iria de encontro a ela, ainda que acabasse feito cinzas.

* * *

O vilarejo estava colorido, belo, ainda que restassem muitas coisas mais a se fazer até o dia do festival. As barracas com os artesanatos e comidas típicas estavam sendo montadas pelos homens e a parte delicada e bela, os arranjos e enfeites, pelas mulheres. A velha Chun Yin jazia entretida com um de seus belos arranjos e vez ou outra voltava seus olhos para Shunrei e Mei sentadas a sua frente trabalhando com igual afinco.

-Ah, droga... errei de novo; Shunrei conteve a vontade de amassar o arranjo quase pronto nas mãos. Era a quinta vez que tentava finalizá-lo e não o conseguia.

-Parece distraída hoje, Shunrei; disse-lhe Mei, seu arranjo estava quase pronto e repousava sobre a barriga roliça.

-É, bem, eu...

-Eu diria outra coisa, Mei; Chun Yin interveio chamando a atenção das duas mulheres mais jovens. –Meus muitos anos a mais me diriam certamente uma outra coisa...

-E o que seria, Chun Yin? –Shunrei indagou timidamente, sentindo os olhos curiosos de Mei rumarem de si para a velha mulher.

-Paixão; a velha mulher disse sem qualquer rodeio, um meio sorriso nos lábios ao ver o olhar surpreso de ambas as jovens.

-Chun Yin; Shunrei desviou o olhar e corou.

-Sim, paixão, Shunrei. Eu já tive esse mesmo olhar e falta de atenção, anseios e sonhos perdidos que me faziam esquecer de tudo a minha volta. Mei tinha essa exata expressão quando ainda era garota chorona que mal abandonara os cueiros e corria atrás de Lao clamando por sua atenção; completou a mulher e foi a vez da outra mulher corar.

-Chun Yin...; Shunrei suspirou num meio sorriso triste, Mei ainda corada mantinha os olhos no chão. –O único homem por quem um dia já suspirei de paixão está bem longe daqui, e bem sabe disso.

-Os sentimentos podem perdurar ou então mudar como fazem as estações, Shunrei; disse-lhe Chun Yin e Shunrei esperou atentamente pelo desfecho de suas palavras. –Pode ser que um dia tenha suspirado e ansiado pelo outono, mas suas folhas e vivacidade secaram e tão logo o inverno o levou para longe. Talvez, devesse se ater a primavera e ao verão que podem vir a envolvê-la em braços cálidos e cheios de vida.

_-Que lindo, Chun Yin!_ –Mei suspirou batendo palmas o que fez Shunrei despertar e piscar confusa. Estava até então embebida nas palavras de Chun Yin.

-Talvez... Talvez eu não deva, ou então não possa, Chun Yin; Shunrei suspirou fitando as mãos que haviam se recaido sobre o colo e se apertavam nervosamente uma contra a outra. –Talvez eu não possa abandonar o inverno e o frio...

Chun Yin fitou por longos instantes a figura calada e melancólica a sua frente. Mei deixou o belo sorriso em sua face se esvair e se encolheu igualmente preocupada com a aura triste da amiga.

_Céus!_ Shunrei precisava urgentemente romper aquele casulo e expor suas belas asas sem que tivesse medo de perdê-las no percurso. Precisava alçar voo. Precisava florecer, e, principalmente, precisava que alguém a cultivasse. Os olhos preocupados de Chun Yin ainda estavam sobre Shunrei quando vislumbrou ao longe, algo que definitivamente lhe chamou a atenção. Meio que perdido entre as barracas coloridas e olhares estranhos dos homens, mas curiosos das mulheres, havia um homem.

Esse homem era jovem, alto e forte. Era tão diferente dos demais com sua pele bronzeada e olhos azuis que era impossível de não ser notado. E era bonito, muito bonito. Chun Yin bem sabia que a idade havia lhe trazido várias avarezas, mas sua visão ainda era tão boa quanto a de uma garotinha. Seus olhos não a enganavam.

O homem de repente viu-a olhando para si. Mirou-a por alguns instantes e então desviou o olhar vendo a imagem de Shunrei sentada ao chão. Ele sorriu e era um belo sorriso aquele. Chun Yin apenas esperou pela aproximação do estranho e pela reação de Shunrei quando ele enfim se revelasse. A dele ela já o havia decifrado. O sol estava ali, pronto para oferecer seu calor. Shunrei só precisava percebê-lo, aceitá-lo. Enfim, florecer.

_-Shunrei? _

Máscara da Morte chamou e Shunrei de imediato se voltou para trás.

-Vicenzo? O que... o que faz aqui? –ela indagou confusa, sentindo um leve rubor subir as faces.

-Bem, eu... Eu queria ajudar; Máscara da Morte levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de forma acanhada.

-Não vai nos apresentar, Shunrei? –Chun Yin interveio chamando-lhes a atenção. –Ser apresentada a homens bonitos, ainda hoje, me agrada; completou a velha mulher.

Shunrei corou e Mei riu. Máscara da Morte riu e então estendeu a mão a Shunrei para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Bem, Chun Yin, esse é Vicenzo, ele é um enviado do Santuário e...

-O resto eu já sei querida; a mulher interveio e então se levantou para cumprimentar o cavaleiro. –Sou Chun Yin, e, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor...?

_-Spatuzza; _disse-lhe Máscara da Morte lhe revelando o sobrenome, afinal, os orientais prezavam muito o sobrenome de alguém. E ele? Ele já havia revelado mais coisas àquela gente do que para muitos de seus amigos em anos de convívio. Aquilo o fazia se lembrar de um Milo de Escorpião fulo. Aquilo o agradava imensamente. –Mas pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Senhora; completou num sorriso.

-Como quizer, rapaz; a mulher lhe sorriu gentil. –Bom, e se ouvi bem, disse que gostaria de ajudar, não é?

-Sim, no que precisarem.

-Pois bem rapaz, ajude os homens com a montagem das barracas então. Ajuda é sempre bem vinda e creio eu que cuidar de flores e arranjos não lhe seja...

-Sim, madeira, serviço braçal. _Ótimo!_ Deixo as flores com vocês!

Máscara da Morte sorriu divertido se voltando para trás onde um rapazola magricelo brigava com uma viga grossa que insistia em cair de seu ombro franzino. Eles realmente precisavam de ajuda se quisessem terminar com aquilo até o final de semana.

Shunrei viu o cavaleiro se afastar e rumar até o garoto. Tão logo o mesmo levava a viga sozinho e envergonhado o rapaz corria atrás de si dizendo-lhe que não era preciso que a carregasse sozinho. Para um Cavaleiro de Ouro aquilo devia ser o mesmo que carregar uma vareta de bambu, pensou Shunrei.

-Shunrei?

-Sim, Chun Yin; a chinesa se voltou para a mulher.

-Terá tempo para observar o seu... _amigo._ Depois. Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, sim?

Shunrei corou e voltou a sentar no chão. Mei e Chun Yin trocaram um singelo sorriso de cumplicidade.

* * *

-Obrigado, Senhor. Sem a sua ajuda, acho que realmente não conseguiríamos terminar tudo até o fim de semana; disse o rapazola franzino, que agora Máscara da Morte sabia se chamar Meng.

Suados e cansados de um dia todo de trabalho árduo e pesado, os dois conversavam sentados sob a sombra fresca de uma árvore.

-Não precisa me agradecer, Meng, mas há uma coisa que reparei hoje e achei estranho. Talvez, pudesse me explicar.

-E o que foi Senhor?

-Há muito poucos homens jovens aqui, não é? Não me admira que o trabalho estivesse nesse ritimo, mas... Por quê?

-Bem; Meng ponderou acompanhando o olhar do cavaleiro que analizava um par de homens idosos reclamarem sobre o dia cansativo de trabalho. –Realmente há poucos homens jovens em Rozan, Senhor. E os poucos que temos seguem Lao como se ele fosse o macho alfa de uma matilha.

-Lao?

-Sim, o marido de Mei; respondeu o rapaz e Máscara da Morte notou uma certa tristeza na voz do rapaz, ainda que contida.

-Ah sim, Mei, a jovem grávida, amiga de Shunrei.

-Isso. Lao a deixa sozinha nesse estado e sai por aí como se ainda fosse um garoto sem qualquer preocupação na vida. Seus seguidores o seguem para passarem semanas num vilarejo vizinho, onde dizem que a pesca é melhor, mas muitas vezes retornam de mãos vazias. Eu sei bem o que há no vilarejo vizinho: _a_ _Lanterna Vermelha_, e, isso, acredite, está bem longe de ser um bom lago pra pesca, Senhor.

-Sei; Máscara da Morte não conseguiu impedir que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

O rapaz até então cabisbaixo corou violentamente diante daquele meio sorriso que dizia muito.

-Senhor, eu não... E se pensa que eu... Bem, eu nunca...

-Nunca esteve lá, não é? –Máscara da Morte alargou o sorriso diante do constrangimento do rapaz.

-Não, quer dizer, sim, mas... _Céus!_ –o rapaz cobriu o rosto com as mãos. –Papai me levou até lá quando completei quinze anos, mas nunca mais retornei. Foi horrível!

-Horrível? –aquilo lhe parecia improvável, pelo menos quando se era o visitante, pensou Máscara da Morte.

-Sim, me ofereceram uma menina que só chorava e implorava para que eu não a machucasse. Era pelo menos uns três anos mais jovem que eu, tão inexperiente quanto, e no fim passamos a noite conversando. Tenho até medo de pensar no que aconteceu com ela depois disso. Ela não encontraria mais homens como eu, disso eu tenho certeza.

-Tem namorada, Meng?

-Não.

-Mas ama uma certa mulher, não é?

-Eu...

Havia sido o suficiente. Mascara da Morte era experiênte o suficiente para ter percebido qual era o problema de Meng. Meng amava Mei, isso era tão claro quanto água. Voltar a um lugar como a Lanterna Vermelha, estava fora de cogitação para um homem como Meng.

-Talvez devesse dizer a ela, sabia?

-Dizer... a ela? Senhor, se fala da Mei, eu...

-Mei?

Máscara da Morte sorriu.

Meng era realmente transparente.

-Eu disse isso em voz alta? –o rapaz se encolheu envergonhado.

-Disse.

_-Céus!_ Sou mesmo um tapado como costumam dizer, mas ela... Ela é esposa de Lao! Eu nunca tive a mínima chance de sequer ser notado por ela somente por ter nascido na mesma vila que ele. Todas as mulheres daqui só tem olhos pra ele, até mesmo as comprometidas.

-E ainda sim têm idiotas que gostam daquela _raposa_ que os bajula pela frente e por trás lhes devora as esposas?

-Sim, infelizmente sim. É tão estranho essa relação de Lao com esses idiotas, que as vezes chego a pensar que eles se sentem até mesmo "_lisongeados"_ de terem suas esposas escolhidas para satisfazerem Lao. Toda e qualquer mulher bonita desse vilarejo um dia já esteve na cama dele, isso deve enaltecer a esposa desses idiotas, ou coisa do tipo. Algo realmente doentio, mas... Bem, todas menos uma.

-Menos uma? –Máscara da Morte estava curioso e temeroso pela resposta.

-Shunrei; disse o rapaz e um imenso alívio o atingiu. –Ela é a única que se negou a ele; completou o Meng.

-Shunrei; Máscara da Morte ponderou. –Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa.

-Eu sei, todos sabem, por isso Lao continua a desejá-la até hoje. Ele nunca desistiu de uma conquista. Nunca desistirá de Shunrei, tenho certeza.

Aquilo perturbou Máscara da Morte. Que espécie de homem era esse tal de Lao? Lhe parecia uma fera astuta e temível prestes a sair das sombras para atacar. Meng lhe parecia um rapaz sincero e respeitoso, coisa que o tal Lao estava bem longe de o ser. Estaria ele dizendo a verdade?

Provavelmente sim.

Instintivamente sentiu-se impelido a proteger Shunrei, coisa que Shiryu se negara todos aqueles anos. Aquele idiota realmente não sabia o bem precioso que tinha.

_-Vicenzo?_

Era a voz dela, Shunrei.

Máscara da Morte se voltou para cima e se deparou com os belos e gentis olhos da chinesa.

-Vamos voltar pra casa. Está tarde, logo a noite chegará. Amanhã teremos tempo para terminar o que não conseguimos hoje.

-Já adiantamos muita coisa hoje, Shunrei-san; Máscara da Morte ouviu a voz do rapaz do seu lado. –Graças ao Senhor Vicenzo conseguimos isso.

Shunrei sorriu vendo o cavaleiro se levantar do chão e bater as mãos nas vestes afim de afastar a poeira. Meng também se levantou.

-Obrigada, Vicenzo. De verdade, todos nós agradecemos pela ajuda. Estamos em época de pesca e a maioria dos homens jovens foram até o vilarejo vizinho pescar.

_Pesca?_ Pensou Máscara da Morte e viu que Meng lhe lançou um olhar do tipo: _Não conte! Ela não precisa saber. _

-Não há o que agradecer, Shunrei. E Meng, esteja preparado! Amanhã vamos terminar com as barracas restantes, ok?

-Ok, Senhor! –o rapaz riu e então se afastou.

_-Senhor...?_ Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para que não me chame assim? –Máscara da Morte resmungou consigo mesmo e Shunrei sorriu.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

As curvas suaves e verdejantes dos montes recebiam as últimas carícias do sol. A tarde se ia lentamente. Pelos caminhos de terra, estreitos e silenciosos, Shunrei e Vicenzo voltavam para casa. O caminho de volta era longo e vez ou outra um grilo saltava ou um pássaro retardatário revoava.

_"Ele é mesmo bonito, não é? Braços fortes, mãos grandes... isso me faz pensar em..."_

Em como aquelas mulheres eram... _Depravadas!_

Shunrei passara o dia todo ouvindo comentários do tipo, como se estivesse rodeada de gatas no cio. Mulheres casadas, mulheres que julgava serem respeitáveis, estavam simplesmente devorando Vicenzo com os olhos. Seus gritinhos extasiados e murmúrios a irritavam.

_"E então Shunrei como ele é..."_

Uma delas só não lhe fez a pergunta fatal porque Chun Yin estava presente. _Céus!_ Como saberia tal coisa? Será que Lao e sua língua ferina havia espalhado mais rumores por Rozan a respeito de seu relacionamento com Vicenzo? E relacionamento? Que relacionamento?

-Está calada, Shunrei. Algum problema?

Era Vicenzo e olhar para ele, para sua pele bronzeada e suada exposta em sua camisa sem mangas a fez corar. As mulheres do vilarejo passaram o dia todo com suas atenções voltadas para isso. Sem querer, também havia sido guiada por seus devaneios.

_"Ele tem um cheiro delicioso..."_

_"Ele cheira como..."_

_"Como um homem, como um homem deve cheirar para atrair uma mulher..."_

-Não é nada; Shunrei desviou o olhar constrangida.

Estava realmente pensando em tudo aquilo? Em todas as bobagens que aquelas pervertidas haviam dito? Sim, e ele realmente cheirava a... _Madeira! _

E aquilo era... _bom..._

_Céus! _Não devia estar pensando nisso, em nada daquilo, mas estava.

-Engraçado, não é?

-O que disse? –Shunrei se voltou para o cavaleiro.

-Estarmos nesse mesmo lugar mais uma vez; completou Máscara da Morte.

Ele sorriu e só depois, ao mirar a paisagem às costas dele, Shunrei compreendeu. Estavam mais uma vez nas quedas d'àgua de Rozan, no exato lugar em que haviam se conhecido. As águas caiam ruidosamente de encontro ao chão e a fina camada de umidade que levantava jazia levemente dourada pelo entardecer. Aquilo sempre seria belo para Shunrei, independente de quantas vezes já o tivesse visto.

-É lindo, não é? –Máscara da Morte se voltou para as quedas d'àgua atrás de si e então caminhou na direção delas, Shunrei o acompanhou de perto. –Mas acho que não pude perceber isso da outra vez; completou à orla do pequeno lago gelado.

De perto a água ruidosa e gelada era ainda mais convidativa, pensou Máscara da Morte fitando seu reflexo difuso no espelho d'água.

-E você me acertou bem ali; ele se voltou para trás e apontou o pequeno monte ao lado do caminho por onde haviam vindo. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver a chinesa corar. –Você realmente tem uma mira certeira, Shunrei.

-Você estava me espiando; ela resmungou em tom de acusação mais pra si mesma do que para que ele ouvisse e o rubor em sua face aumentou.

-Me desculpe; Máscara da Morte murmurou, sem conseguir espantar o sorriso divertido da face.

Era realmente engraçado pensar que havia rolado monte abaixo graças a uma pedrada vinda de uma pequena e graciosa chinesa. Bom, é claro que desde que Milo de Escorpião jamais soubesse de tal coisa e consequentemente metade da Grécia.

_-Céus!_ Não se desculpe, Vicenzo! Fui eu quem o acertei com uma pedra e o fiz perder a memória lembra?

O sorriso de Máscara da Morte sumiu.

-E talvez, eu devesse lhe agradecer por isso...

-Como?

-Eu queria entrar nessa água; Máscara da Morte voltou a fitar a queda d'água.

-Eu também; murmurou Shunrei.

-Então a gente entra. _Pronto!_ –ele se voltou num sorriso.

-Como? –Shunrei o fitou confusa. –Não, não dá. Já está ficando escuro e...

-Você não está sozinha, Shunrei.

Shunrei parou de argumentar. O tom dele era diferente, era como se fosse mais do que parecia ser. Era como se ele quisesse lhe dizer mais do que de fato estava lhe dizendo naquele momento. Aquilo a deixou confusa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-Bom, mas... Nós não temos roupas; ela enfim disse e viu o arquear a sobrancelha. –Mudas de roupas secas; completou sem graça.

-E quem precisa disso? –ele indagou e ela corou.

_-Vicenzo!_ Como pode pensar em...

-Em entrarmos _de_ roupas? –o cavaleiro indagou inocentemente e a chinesa corou além de suas vestes carmim.

_Shunrei, céus!_ _Ele_ _não quer te ver nua novamente! _Talvez seja você a... _Droga!_ Se continuasse daquele jeito simplesmente não conseguiria lhe fitar nos olhos novamente. Aquele dia junto daquelas mulheres havia mesmo mexido consigo, ou melhor, com sua sanidade.

-Vem, Shunrei; ele inesperadamente a segurou pela mão e a arrastou consigo.

Shunrei deixou-se levar. Em sua cabeça milhões de coisas pululavam, mas nada lhe era mais nitido do que a sensação da mão forte e calejada dele na sua. Era quente, era... bom. O toque dele era maravilhoso, muito mais do que as mulheres desejosas do vilarejo imaginavam.

-Shunrei?

-Sim.

-Nada; ele enfim a soltou. O tom rosado em suas bochechas era adorável.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou da orla gelada do pequeno rio. Descalçou os sapatos e então se voltou para Shunrei. Ela continuava no mesmo lugar onde a havia deixado.

-Vem, ainda dá tempo de nadarmos um pouco antes que anoiteça e eu sei que você sabe nadar.

_É claro que ele sabia, a havia visto nadando nua no rio! _Aquilo deixava Shunrei complemantente sem jeito na frente dele. Era estranho estarem naquele mesmo lugar de novo e simplesmente ignorarem o acontecido. Ela jamais conseguiria ignorar tal coisa.

-Acho, acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo, Vicenzo. Aproveite o mergulho, não estou muito disposta hoje.

-Quer ir pra casa?

O cavaleiro indagou preocupado e Shunrei voltou a corar. Será que ele havia entendido que...? É havia. A palavra _indisposição _na boca de uma mulher podia ter inúmeros sentidos, mas na cabeça de um homem quando a ouvia só dizia uma única coisa, que provavelmente _certos dias_ de _todos_ os meses haviam chegado ou estavam prestes a chegar.

No entanto, talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo pensar que sim.

-Não, estou bem, apenas não quero entrar na água; disse-lhe.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Eu acho que... Esta certo!

O cavaleiro se afastou até a orla do rio, mas então parou.

-Shunrei?

-Sim?

-Se importa?

Shunrei teve apenas um segundo de incompreensão quanto aquela pergunta, pois assim que seus olhos rumaram dos olhos dele para suas mãos ela o compreendeu. As mãos dele jaziam na barra da camisa.

-Não, é claro que não; respondeu por fim, achando-se completamente tola por corar novamente.

O cavaleiro lhe sorriu e então completou o que ansiava fazer. Shunrei não pode impedir que seus olhos acompanhassem tudo atentamente. Viu sua pele bronzeada lentamente sendo exposta, viu a malha rija que era seu abdômen tornar-se visivel. Viu o que todas as mulheres do vilarejo até então jaziam a fantasiar e entendeu o porque de tanto frenesi.

Ele era perfeito.

Másculo.

E aquilo realmente atraía uma mulher.

Ele mergulhou.

-Shunrei?

Ela o mirou, mirou-o dentro d'água, seu torax desnudo e seus cabelos molhados. Ele lhe sorriu.

-Realmente devia entrar nessa água...

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

**

* * *

**

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Amaterasu Sonne, Dra. Nina, Lust Lotu's, Mari da Veiga, Cath Black, Julyana Apony, Ephemeron, TemaTen-chan, ****LunnaBR, Deise Ferreira, Bell Amamiya e Juliana.**

_Quem diria que Death MaskxShunrei fariam tanto sucesso... rsrsrs_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Ao menos uma vez**

**Capítulo 9: O festival**

O dia do festival finalmente chegou e o povoado de Rozan estava fervorosamente ancioso com o acontecimento. Em um lugar simples como aquele e distante do constante movimento do mundo externo, algo como aquilo era de fato um grande acontecimento. As crianças corriam alegres por entre as tendas coloridas, os adultos, principalmente as mulheres, tratavam dos ultimos arranjos a serem feitos, bancas a serem montadas, enfeites coloridos a serem pendurados, tornando o festival em comemoração a primavera de fato colorido.

Shunrei havia descidido ajudar até os últimos detalhes e só então retornar para casa. Chun Yin lhe dissera que não era preciso, que Mei a ajudaria, mas Shunrei insistira. Mei estava grávida, sua barriga roliça a atrapalhava em certas tarefas, as quais poderia fazer sem qualquer esforço, então por que não ajudar? Vicenzo também havia sido de grande ajuda. Ele havia ajudado os poucos homens saudáveis a fazer a parte pesada de toda a organização da festa. Lao e seus amigos, homens saudáveis e jovens que poderiam estar incubidos dessa tarefa ainda não haviam retornado de sua pescaria. Shunrei sentia nojo de Lao, nojo de seus amigos, e pena de Mei, mas muito pouco podia fazer a respeito.

-Já terminei aqui Chun Yin; Shunrei se voltou para a mulher após amarrar o último enfeite colorido no cordão. –Vou para a casa agora para tomar um banho e poder voltar para cá; completou.

-Vá sim, querida; sorriu-lhe a mulher.

Shunrei despediu-se da velha amiga e então seguiu pela trilha escura que a levaria de volta para casa. Nem se dera conta, mas o tempo havia passado rápido e já era fim de tarde, a noite lentamente caia sob Rozan. Vicenzo havia ficado incumbido de ir até o centro aquela manhã atrás de alguns artigos impossíveis de se encontrar no vilarejo e também necessários para o festival. Meng havia acompanhado Vicenzo até o centro. Estranhamente os dois haviam se tornado bons amigos apesar de terem uma certa diferença de idade. Não que Vicenzo fosse considerado, _velho_, mas sim Meng jovem demais. Vicenzo havia lhe dito que provavelmente iria direto para casa depois e que Meng ficaria responsável por entregar os itens a Chun Yin no vilarejo. Quando saíra de lá Shunrei ainda não os havia visto, mas era provável que chegassem logo depois de ter partido.

A chegada do festival sempre animava Shunrei, mas esse ano era diferente. Shunrei sentia-se pela primeira vez imersa no real significado do festival. E sentia-se boba. Não havia porque sentir-se assim, afinal ele era...

_**-Shunrei!**_

A chinesa se voltou para trás, para a trilha escura e a orla colorida e iluminada que era o vilarejo. Vicenzo correu até si.

-Chun Yin me disse que você havia acabado de sair e que se corresse poderia te alcançar; disse-lhe um ofegante Vicenzo.

Shunrei sorriu e a noite lhe era como uma espécie de amiga e confidente, pois havia lhe ocultado o leve rubor.

-Shunrei? –indagou Vicenzo diante daquele prolongado silêncio.

-Vamos, ainda temos que nos preparar para um festival, não é mesmo? –Shunrei voltou a sorrir e a caminhar pela trilha escura. Vicenzo a seguiu.

* * *

A vida em Rozan não era fácil. Na pequena casa que outrora fora a morada do velho Dohko sequer havia água encanada. Tomar um banho e quente significava ter de buscar água num poço ali perto e também ter de fervê-la. Acostumado a suntuosidade do Santuário Máscara da Morte obviamente havia estranhado aquela precariedade, mas se acostumara com ela mais rápido ainda. A vida simples de Rozan simplesmente o fazia sentir-se útil. Um cavaleiro era treinado desde criança para ser um herói, aquele que defenderia os mais fracos, era algo nobre e ao mesmo tempo ingrato, pois não tinham direito ao livre arbítrio que os demais tinham. Entretanto, viver sem lutar e sangrar para um guerreiro era o mesmo que estar morto. A vida no Santuário sem as guerras, sem o seu dever como cavaleiro, havia se tornado uma vida sem rumo, sem propósito. Obviamente não desejava que por um simples capricho dos deuses mais pessoas inocentes sofressem, porem era isso que o fazia ser o que era, um cavaleiro. Vicenzo? Havia se esquecido de como era ser um homem comum até chegar a Rozan, mas ali pela primeira vez podia ser unicamente isso. E isso era bom.

O trabalho do campo, a simplicidade das pessoas e, principalmente, ela, Shunrei, o havia feito pensar em algo mais que batalhas sangrentas. A vida podia ser simples. A vida podia ser feliz na simplicidade e paz de um pequeno vilarejo esquecido do mundo onde as pessoas sequer sabiam que viviam sob a mão raivosa e traiçoeira de seres místicos capazes de destruir o planeta quando acordavam de mal humor. Gostaria muito de ter nascido um jovem simples como Meng, mas não era, e tão pouco podia estar almejando aquilo.

-Vicenzo? Já está pronto?

A voz suave de Shunrei o fez se ajeitar no sofá e fitar o corredor. Shunrei? Aquela não era a Shunrei que conhecia. Shunrei vestia um vestido de seda vinho, tipicamente chinês com sua gola alta e decorada. Do lado esquerdo do corpo, a começar do tornozelo, que era até onde chegava o vestido, um dragão dourado se contorcia como se as pernas da jovem fossem o caminho que teria de percorrer até alcançar o céu. Dragão? Aquilo de certa forma o fez se recordar de algo que naquele momento queria esquecer. E era tão fácil esquecer... Ela estava linda, simplesmente linda. Os cabelos negros como a noite jaziam soltos a deslizar sobre os ombros pequenos e uma singela flor, um arranjo também dourado, prendia uma pequena mexa de seus cabelos logo acima da têmpora esquerda.

-Está linda; foi tudo o que Vicenzo conseguiu lhe dizer.

-Obrigada; Shunrei sorriu incerta, não estava acostumada a olhares como aquele, tão pouco elogios vindos do sexo oposto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desde a última vez em que Shiryu a acompanhara no festival, havia tido o cuidado de se arrumar como agora. Havia gostado de saber que sua atenção para consigo mesma, coisa que normalmente se esquecia, havia sido notada pelo cavaleiro. A verdade é que esperava, ou melhor, ansiava que Vicenzo percebesse. Aquilo a deixou perturbada.

-Você... bem...

Shunrei sabia que tinha de dizer algo em troca, mas... o que diria? Jamais havia dito a um homem que ele era bonito, ou que estava bonito, ainda que aquele a sua frente o fosse. Só de pensar nisso a chinesa sentiu-se corar. Realmente situações como aquela não faziam parte de seu cotidiano.

-Me desculpe, Shunrei; Máscara da Morte começou sem jeito e Shunrei piscou confusa. –Eu fui até o centro com o Meng e ele comprou umas roupas para ele, mas... Sinto muito, essas coisas coloridas e de seda ainda me são estranhas demais. Acho que combinam melhor em vocês mulheres.

Shunrei sorriu divertida. Vicenzo gesticulava sem jeito, como se trajar vestes tipicamente chinesas fossem uma obrigação quando se pretende ir ao festival tipicamente chinês. Vicenzo obviamente vestia algo bem diferente. Sua camisa de botões branca e simples era a combinação perfeita sobre sua tez dourada. Os primeiros botões abertos, a aura máscula que parecia emanar dali, talvez ele não soubesse, mas aquilo era muito melhor do que as melhores e mais elegantes vestes de seda.

-T-Tudo bem; murmurou Shunrei tentando inutilmente afastar aqueles estranhos sentimentos de si. Agora sim tinha absoluta certeza de estar corada. –Vamos, certamente estão nos esperando.

-Tem razão; Vicenzo concordou num sorriso antes de seguir a chinesa porta a fora.

* * *

-Lao? Deseja alguma coisa, querido?

-Desejo que você pare de me importunar, Mei!

-Lao; Chun Yin se aproximou do filho ao ouvir sua discussão com a mulher. –Acaba de chegar de viagem, sua mulher está preocupada com você e é dessa forma que trata sua esposa, meu filho? Achei que sair para pescar com os seus amigos fosse capaz de ao menos melhorar esse seu mal humor.

Lao sorriu, um meio sorriso cínico e que sua mãe odiava receber. De cabeça baixa, Mei sequer ousou levantar a voz.

-Mamãe; ponderou o rapaz enquanto se levantava da cadeira de vime. –Estou cansado, apenas isso, e Mei não sabe quando deve ficar quieta.

-Ao contrário, meu filho; disse-lhe Chun Yin. –A verdade é que sua esposa não sabe falar na altura certa para fazer-se ouvir. Você a cala antes mesmo que ela consiga se expressar.

-Chun Yin; pediu-lhe Mei quase que suplicante, mas a mulher continuou.

-Aprenda a respeitar sua mulher Lao, caso contrário, terei eu de lhe ensinar. Garanto-lhe que dessa vez não serei branda como fui quando você ainda era criança. Acho que me faltou firmeza para educar você meu filho, mas saiba que não permitirei que trate sua mulher dessa forma, ouviu bem? Ela espera um filho seu no ventre ou será que se esqueceu?

-Não, mamãe, eu não me esqueci; Lao se voltou para a mulher fitando sua barriga roliça com velada repulsa fazendo os olhos de Mei marejarem.

Chun Yin ia mais uma vez repreender o filho, forçá-lo a retirar aquele sorriso cínico da cara, mas um dos netos a interrompeu.

-Vejam! Vovó? Mei? É a Shunrei e ela veio com o Tio que corta cabeças; Li apontou para o casal que se aproximava.

Chun Yin estava feliz em vê-los ali, mas era claro como água o desgosto de Lao. O rapaz franziu o cenho com tamanha dureza que seu rosto jovem havia se tornado momentaneamente velho. Chun Yin já não sabia o que fazer quanto aquela obcessão de Lao por Shunrei.

* * *

-Não vamos até lá cumprimentar Chun Yin e Mei? –indagou Máscara da Morte quando Shunrei o arrastou para longe depois de acenar para os amigos.

-Depois; Shunrei sorriu tentando afastar aquele brilho estranho dos olhos, o que não conseguiu. –Tem algo que eu quero lhe mostrar antes; completou.

Vicenzo a seguiu, mas não era tolo. Aquele homem junto de Mei e Chun Yin, seus olhos astutos. Aquele era Lao e de alguma forma Shunrei parecia estar querendo evitá-lo. Era difícil explicar, mas Vicenzo sentira absoluta antipatia por ele no instante em que o vira. Lao era perigoso, não como um cavaleiro, mas como homem. Ele era exatamente como Meng o havia descrito, era uma serpente e sabia disso antes mesmo de destilar seu veneno.

-Venha, acho que não tive tempo de lhe mostrar isso antes, mas esse lugar é sem dúvida a alma do festival; disse-lhe Shunrei enquanto adentravam uma espécie de templo antigo e pequeno.

Seu telhado pontudo e gasto pelo tempo, suas paredes coloridas entre o dourado e o vermelho sangue lhe davam a graça de um templo de adoração tipicamente oriental. Vicenzo não saberia dizer qual era o deus de sua adoração, afinal, com o passar dos anos descobrira que os deuses eram infindáveis como as estrelas e que talvez nunca soubesse ao certo se um número seria capaz de defini-los em quantidade. Deuses eram fruto de crenças, umas maiores, outras menores. Quando Shunrei chegou até o altar dourado e o cheiro forte de incenso chegou-lhes as narinas, Vicenzo apenas copiou-lhe os gestos. Juntou ambas as mãos numa prece silenciosa e fechou os olhos. Não importava em que deus ela acreditava, o importante era que acreditava nele.

Shunrei pronunciou algumas palavras em chinês, talvez num dialeto antigo de Rozan, o que Vicenzo não pode compreender totalmente e então se afastou do altar.

-Todos os anos escrevemos nossos pedidos e então os endereçamos aos deuses; a chinesa apontou uma centena de papéis brancos cortados em tiras e presos ao redor do templo. –A maioria acredita que aquilo que se pede lhe é consedido pelos deuses na próxima primavera; completou.

-E alguma vez os deuses lhe consederam um pedido? –Máscara da Morte não resistiu em lhe fazer aquela pergunta.

-Não.

-Não? –Vicenzo arqueou a sobrancelha confuso diante daquela resposta tão direta.

Shunrei sorriu.

-Acho que meus pedidos nunca foram realizados pelos deuses porque eu nunca lhes pedi algo que realmente pudessem me dar.

-E não dizem que os deuses são criaturas onipotentes? Seres onipotentes são capazes de tudo, até mesmo de conseder milagres. Pelo menos essa é a crença que nos passam desde crianças, pelo menos a maioria de nós aprende isso; completou Vicenzo.

-É sim, mas; Shunrei ponderou levando uma pequena tira de papel até o altar e prendendo-o lá. Imerso em suas divagações Vicenzo não havia percebido quando ela havia pego uma daquelas tiras e tão pouco escrito algo no papel. –Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que os verdadeiros milagres somos nós que fazemos. Os deuses? Eles apenas nos servem de motivação para não nos esquecermos de que somos os verdadeiros donos de nossos milagres. Um milagre realmente acontece quando acreditamos nele e cremos que ele é real, é possível, e que está ao nosso alcance.

-Acho que você tem razão; murmurou Vicenzo diante do sorriso gentil da chinesa.

-Não vai fazer um pedido? –indagou-lhe Shunrei.

-Não. Eu não creio em deuses benevolentes como os seus. Aqueles em que acredito são bem diferentes dos seus, não são mais que criaturas egoístas que visam como diversão o infortúnio dos mais fracos. Esses mesmos deuses se satisfazem com o nosso sangue jorrando, com nossa dor, com nossa impotência e...; Máscara da Morte ponderou sem jeito diante do olhar atento e silencioso de Shunrei mediante aquele inflamado discurso. –Perdoe-me, Shunrei, mas não há como um cavaleiro enxergar um deus de outra forma, ainda que haja poucas excessões entre eles que quebre essa maldita regra.

-Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Sei que não posso dizer que sei exatamente como se sente, afinal não vivi a vida que você viveu, mas conheço e muito bem a história dos cavaleiros de Athena para compartilhar de sua visão sobre os deuses; acalmou-o Shunrei e então sorriu. –E percebe?

-Percebo? –Máscara da Morte indagou confuso diante daquele sorriso quase que radiante.

-Você acaba de cometer um pequeno milagre por si só.

-Eu?

Shunrei voltou a sorrir e então se aproximou gentilmente tocando-lhe o antebraço.

-Acaba de se lembrar um pouco mais de quem você é. Sua memória realmente está voltado aos poucos.

-Eu...

Máscara da Morte definitivamente não sabia o que lhe dizer. Aquela _pequena mentira_ estava se arrastando por tempo de mais e o pior, a cada dia se afastava mais do real porque de estar ali. Precisava contar a verdade a ela.

-Shunrei...

-Vamos, Vicenzo! Um festival nos espera; disse-lhe Shunrei o arrastando para fora do templo.

* * *

A noite era colorida, divertida. O cheiro da comida era inebriante, as crianças pareciam não se cansar de correr e cantarolar sob a luz das lanternas coloridas. Vicenzo não se recordava de nada tão animado há um bom tempo. O que de mais animado havia vivido nos últimos anos eram as festas de aniversário de Milo de Escorpião. _Stripers,_ bebida, Aiolia de Leão cantando como se estivesse num Karaokê depois da vigézima lata de cerveja, usando uma lata vazia como microfone... Aquilo era bem diferente, mas era a única coisa que podia usar como... comparação.

Não, não era.

Estar ali junto de Shunrei era diferente de qualquer coisa. Era bom. Caminhar pelo vilarejo, ouvir o riso das crianças e a animação dos aldeões era algo tão natural quanto vestir uma armadura dourada e ir para frente de batalha. Era disso que precisava, era disso que sentia falta, ser quem era sem ter de dar explicações absurdas ou então inventar mentiras que nem mesmo a si mesmo podia acreditar. Era bom poder se divertir como alguém normal e ainda sim continuar sendo quem era. Shunrei sabia quem realmente era, aquelas pessoas simples também sabiam, mas isso não parecia ter importância. Essa constatação porem o fazia se sentir pior. Ainda estava mentindo.

Que direito tinha de estar ali? Estava tentando ocupar o lugar de alguém, alguém que confiara em si para lhe ajudar a conquistar o amor daquela mulher.

-Está tão calado Vicenzo; disse-lhe Shunrei enquanto caminhavam e observavam as barracas.

-É que; começou Máscara da Morte. –É que eu não estou acostumado a frequentar esse tipo de festa. Um cavaleiro não tem o costume de ir a festas; completou.

-É; suspirou Shunrei. –Shiryu sempre me dizia a mesma coisa quando seu retorno a Rozan coincidia com a data do festival, mas mestre Dohko sempre insistia para que ele me acompanhasse.

-Mestre Dohko nunca vinha ao festival? –indagou-lhe Vicenzo enquanto mentalmente se perguntava que tipo de idiota era Shiryu para perder algo como aquilo, principalmente estando na companhia de Shunrei.

Athena só lhe permitia voltar para Rozan quando as coisas estavam em paz no Santuário, mas ao que parecia a mente de Shiryu mantinha-se presa na Grécia e ao seu dever como cavaleiro mesmo quando estava longe. Isso claramente explicava porque Shunrei havia desistido daquele amor tão mal cuidado. O clichê _"quem ama cuida"_ era realmente válido, mas Shiryu parecia tê-lo ignorado por anos.

-Não; continuou Shunrei. –Mestre Dohko não podia abandonar seu posto, sua vigilia sobre os portões de Hades. Naquela época ainda não sabíamos que era esse o motivo de não se ausentar de seu ponto de meditação, mas acho que antes disso, quando ele era mais jovem, mestre Dohko havia participado do festival. Ele sempre se animava com a chegada do festival.

Máscara da Morte sorriu.

-Não consigo imaginar aquele velho sem ser como uma uva passa nanica. Quer dizer; Vicenzo se retratou, afinal Dohko havia sido como um pai para Shunrei, mas a mesma sorriu divertida.

-Sinto muita falta de mestre Dohko e poder conversar com ele, mas ele tinha razão numa coisa.

-Em que? –indagou Máscara da Morte curioso.

-O festival é mesmo divertido; Shunrei sorriu para então fixar os olhos sobre um grupo de homens e mulheres que dançavam em volta de uma fogueira.

-Gosta de dançar? –indagou-lhe Vicenzo e a chinesa corou.

-Não, bem, eu; Shunrei gesticulou envergonhada. –Eu nunca fui boa nisso, sou desajeitada; completou.

-Desajeitada? –Máscara da Morte sorriu. –Acaso já percebeu como Meng está dançando essa noite?

O rapaz franzino mais parecia uma marionete desengonçada enquanto tentava dançar seus passos estranhos, mas Shunrei tinha de admitir que ele estava se divertindo.

-Meng nunca dançou nos festivais; Shunrei se voltou para o cavaleiro que sorriu.

-Eu sei, ele me disse, mas eu o convenci a participar dessa vez. Meng me disse que tinha vergonha, mas... Vergonha do que? De se divertir? Dane-se se ele não dança como um _bailarino profissional_, o importante é que ele se divirta, não acha?

-É sim; sorriu Shunrei mais uma vez fixando os olhos sobre Meng e sua dança desajeitada, aos poucos as crianças se juntavam ao rapaz e imitavam seus movimentos que já haviam conquistado os pequenos.

-Dançe comigo Shunrei.

-Como? –Shunrei se voltou confusa.

-Também não sou um bom dançarino, mas garanto que sou menos desajeitado que o Meng; Máscara da Morte sorriu divertido.

-Eu; Shunrei sentia as palavras lhe fugindo.

-É só uma dança Shunrei; completou Vicenzo e Shunrei finalmente cedeu.

-Ok.

* * *

A dança em volta da fogueira estava animada, não havia regras, não haviam passos certos, havia somente o rodopiar contente daqueles homens e mulheres. Lao fitava aquilo tudo de longe. Ren, uma jovem de cabelos compridos e recém casada lhe lançava olhares discretos sobre os ombros do marido. Sabia o que ela queria, mas não a desejava essa noite.

-Shunrei está linda, não acha?

Lao simplesmente ignorou a voz da mulher atrás de si. Shunrei era o seu único foco de visão, seu único desejo, a única mulher que de fato lhe importava aquela noite. E ela estava nos braços do estrangeiro? Lao sentia o seu sangue ferver ao vislumbrar aquela cena, Shunrei, a sua Shunrei, dançando com aquele homem? Sabia que os boatos sobre eles realmente serem amantes não era verídico, mas ainda sim saber que aquele mesmo homem estava tão perto dela o incomodava.

-Lao? –Mei se dirigiu mais uma vez ao marido, mas Lao mais uma vez a ignorou. Sua mão pálida se voltou para o ventre roliço e seu olhos verteram lágrimas amargas quando o marido se afastou.

* * *

Shunrei sentia-se leve. Vicenzo a guiava, era divertido. Em todos aqueles anos desejara juntar-se aos demais, dançar, se divertir, mas não havia lhe sido possível. Shiryu nunca desejara nada daquilo. A vida simples, uma esposa, família, nada daquilo era importante para Shiryu, pelo menos não mais que Athena e o Santuário. Mesmo que não fosse verdade, sentia-se como qualquer uma daquelas mulheres. Não tinha um marido, namorado, alguém, mas a presença de Vicenzo a acalentava. Era um sonho bom que saberia que teria um fim mais breve do que esperava, mas enquanto pudesse deixaria se levar por ele.

_**-Shunrei?**_

Máscara da Morte e a chinesa se voltaram surpresos ante aquela voz fria. Era Lao.

-Lao? –Shunrei indagou surpresa.

-Acho que ele já te teve por tempo suficiente, não é? –Lao se voltou para Vicenzo e então para Shunrei novamente. –Dançe comigo.

Para Shunrei aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem, mas ainda que não a quisesse acatar, precisava obedecê-la. Não queria confusão, não hoje. Vicenzo pensou em protestar, mas Shunrei o advertiu com um olhar.

-Claro, Lao; disse-lhe e o rapaz sorriu vitorioso diante do olhar mortal que recebeu do cavaleiro.

Shunrei deixou-se ser arrastada por Lao quando na verdade queria estar o mais longe possível dele. Lao a puxou para perto, para perto demais e então sibliou em seu ouvido.

-Está linda Shunrei; a mão do rapaz apertou sua cintura e Shunrei senti-o queimar-lhe a pele.

-Obrigada, Lao; Shunrei tentou se afastar em vão, pois Lao a manteve onde estava.

-Eu simplesmente adoro o seu cheiro...

Lao aproximou o rosto do pescoço da chinesa e aspirou longamente o seu perfume. Shunrei se arrepiou. De medo. Lao a amendontrava como uma fera. Sentia-se indefesa perto dele. Lao gostava das reações que provocava em Shunrei.

-Me excita; completou o rapaz se voltando para a face da jovem.

-E você me dá nojo Lao; disse-lhe Shunrei fazendo o rapaz sorrir.

-Sabe que ainda vou te ter, não sabe Shunrei? –continuou Lao apertando o abraço em torno da cintura da chinesa.

-Prefiro morrer; Shunrei lhe devolveu entre dentes e mais uma vez tentou se soltar em vão. Lao sorriu.

-É exatamente isso que me faz te desejar tanto, Shunrei. Gosto de uma caçada difícil, você é uma presa arredia, indócil, e eu vou simplesmente adorar te arrebatar...

_**-Shunrei?**_

Era a voz de Vicenzo e Shunrei sentiu-se profundamente aliviada em ouvi-la. Havia movimento, todos estavam preocupados dançando e se divertindo, mas temia o que os olhos daquelas pessoas veriam enquanto dançava com Lao.

-Ainda não terminamos de dançar, não é Shunrei? –Lao se voltou num falso sorriso a Vicenzo.

-Ao contrário, terminaram sim; disse-lhe Vicenzo puxando Shunrei para si com mais força do que desejava, mas só assim a livraria das presas de Lao.

-Estou cansada Lao; interferiu Shunrei percebendo a tensão gerada na troca de olhares e silêncio dos dois homens. –E estou com fome, Vicenzo; completou Shunrei voltando-se para Máscara da Morte.

-Está certo, vamos comer Shunrei; Máscara da Morte assentiu e ambos rumaram para longe dali.

* * *

Shunrei sentia-se confusa. O que havia sido aquilo ainda pouco? Estava mesmo sendo disputada por Vicenzo e Lao? Aquilo era ridículo, mas enquanto era arrastada por Vicenzo para o mais longe possível de Lao, Shunrei simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

A mão grande e calejada de Vicenzo, tão diferente da suavidade perigosa de Lao, lhe dava proteção. Ele a arrastou em silêncio até pararem em frente a uma das barracas de comida. Vicenzo lhe perguntou o que queria e Shunrei aceitou qualquer coisa, pegou a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente, não estava com fome, o que o cavaleiro fez questão de pagar. Vicenzo por sua vez não comprou coisa alguma para si. Ainda em silêncio se afastaram até uma das mesas, a que ficava mais longe da agitação das pessoas.

Shunrei mirou seu pequeno bolinho, sem de fato ter voltade de comê-lo, ainda que o cheiro fosse delicioso.

-Não disse que estava com fome? –indagou Máscara da Morte sem ousar fitá-la, mas ciente de que ela não comia.

-Não mais; murmurou Shunrei deixando o bolinho sobre a mesa.

-Não gosto desse Lao; Vicenzo finalmente se voltou para a chinesa.

-Nem eu; respondeu-lhe Shunrei. –Mas ele é filho de Chun Yin e marido de Mei.

-O que ele parece não saber ou então se importar, não é mesmo? –o tom de Vicenzo ainda era frio, indiferente. –Ele olha pra você com desejo Shunrei, isso qualquer um é capaz de perceber; completou.

Shunrei sentiu-se corar ante a mira daqueles olhos azuis e baixou a cabeça. Suas mãos pequenas se apertavam nervosamente sobre o colo.

-Eu nunca desejei que ele me visse assim; murmurou e Máscara da Morte finalmente percebeu o quanto estava sendo frio e irracional. Que direito tinha de estar tendo aquela conversa com ela afinal?

-Me perdoe, Shunrei; pediu-lhe abrandando o olhar. –Obviamente não é culpa sua, mas acho que devia fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso. Talvez contar a Mei e Chun Yin sobre o comportamento dele; sugeriu-lhe Vicenzo.

-Eu não posso; Shunrei se voltou para o cavaleiro. –Chun Yin sabe, mas Mei não acreditaria em mim. Mei ama Lao e eu bem sei como amar nos torna tolas. Ela jamais iria me ouvir; completou.

_-Céus!_ –Máscara da Morte suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. –O pior é que você tem razão, mas... Sabe o que realmente me incomoda Shunrei?

Shunrei negou com um aceno de cabeça. Vicenzo continuou.

-Que eu não vou poder estar sempre aqui para poder te arrancar das garras daquele bastardo.

Um enorme silencio se instaurou mediante aquelas palavras. Vicenzo sabia que as havia dito com sentimento demais, coisa que não devia ter feito, mas já as havia dito. Shunrei mais uma vez baixou a cabeça, mas então voltou a encará-lo.

-Eu não preciso que me protejam Vicenzo. Acha mesmo que não aprendi a me defender em todos esses anos? Acha mesmo que não posso viver sem a proteção de um homem? Que sou incapaz de me manter sozinha? Tenho duas mãos, duas pernas e também uma garganta para me fazer ouvir. Como acha que vivi todos esses anos sem o mestre?

-Shunrei; Vicenzo ponderou. Havia feito um estrago maior do que imaginava. –Você... Não era isso que eu queria dizer.

-Mas disse; o tom de Shunrei ainda era firme como Vicenzo jamais havia visto. –Estou cansada de ser vista como a pobre e indefesa Shunrei. É exatamente assim que Lao me vê; completou infeliz.

Máscara da Morte sentia-se imensamente infeliz por ter começado aquela conversa. Céus! Em que estava pensando quando dissera aquilo? Estava mesmo dizendo que queria proteger uma mulher que um dia havia tentado matar? Aquilo certamente lhe soara ridículo.

-Shunrei...

-Eu quero ir pra casa; a chinesa se levantou e Máscara da Morte também. –_Sozinha,_ Vicenzo.

Máscara da Morte voltou a se sentar. Dessa vez não podia e tão pouco devia dizer qualquer coisa. Já havia se metido demais na vida daquela mulher. E agora a havia machucado também.

_-Maldição!_ –Vicenzo praguejou vendo a chinesa se afastar.

* * *

Shunrei caminhou lentamente de volta para casa. Não tinha pressa, não tinha porque ter pressa. Estava confusa e queria chorar. Estava escuro, mas era bom. Não queria que sua tristeza e frustração fossem percebidas por mais ninguém além das mariposas.

_**-Shunrei!**_

Shunrei se voltou para trás. Era Vicenzo.

-Eu já não te disse que queria voltar sozinha para casa? –indagou a chinesa e sua voz não tinha nada de gentil.

Máscara da Morte suspirou e então se aproximou.

-Acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar voltar sozinha? Está escuro, Shunrei; Vicenzo se justificou.

-Eu conheço Rozan como a palma de minha mão, Vicenzo; desdenhou Shunrei. –E, principalmente, não tenho medo do escuro; completou.

-Devia ter; Máscara da Morte disse sério e agora já estava frente à frente com Shunrei.

-Vicenzo.

-Esteve chorando Shunrei?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa e Shunrei não soube o que lhe responder.

-Eu odeio ver uma mulher chorando; completou Vicenzo.

A lua no céu lhe proporcionava uma parca claridade, mas era o suficiente para que pudesse vislumbrar os contornos sutis do rosto da chinesa. Seu rosto pálido e bonito estava marcado. A linha negra e sutil que havia desenhado rente aos cílios havia se desfeito e escorrido pelos cantos dos olhos. Ela havia chorado e a culpa era sua, somente sua.

-Me desculpe Shunrei, eu não queria te fazer chorar; completou o cavaleiro.

Shunrei suspirou pausadamente fitando o chão e então se voltou com os olhos marejados, dessa vez havia percebido a chegada das lágrimas, mas tão pouco estava preocupada em detê-las.

-E eu não queria estar chorando; disse-lhe.

-Eu sei; respondeu Vicenzo.

Ela estava tão bonita mesmo chorando. Será que ela realmente não sabia o quanto era bela?

Máscara da Morte levou os dedos com vagar até as maçãs pálidas da chinesa. Tirou dali as lágrimas amargas que ela havia vertido, mas mais delas rolavam como se não fosse possível cessá-las. E queria cessá-las. Seus dedos deslizaram pela lateral do rosto da chinesa com suavidade até lhe alcançarem o queixo pequeno. Shunrei apenas lhe fitava em silencio, ansiava. Seus lábios pequenos e rosados tremeram, mas ela não lhe disse nada, provavelmente eram o presságio de mais lágrimas querendo macular seu belo rosto.

Vicenzo simplesmente não podia permitir que isso mais uma vez acontecesse. Ela não merecia. Ele não queria.

Shunrei sentia seu coração batendo forte dentro do peito, mas não tão forte como quando sentiu ao ser beijada por ele.

Vicenzo a beijou.

E Shunrei deixou-se beijar.

* * *

_**Continua... **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Obrigada**: Deise Ferreira, Mari da Veiga, Cath Black, Nandinha 82, JaquBrito **e** Beck Gemini **por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Subterfúgio**

-Bom dia.

_-B-Bom... dia._

Aquele havia sido o _bom dia_ mais estranho que Máscara da Morte havia recebido na vida. Shunrei punha a mesa para o café da manhã e se limitava olhar para o chão ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seus olhos. A chinesa sempre tão concentrada e gentil parecia outra pessoa aquela manhã. Desatenta, incomodada, distante, quase que agoniada. Era como se estivesse encenando um papel que não havia tido tempo para decorar, mas se via obrigada a fazer. Viu-a se atrapalhar com o bule de chá e correu para ajudá-la, mas ela se afastou com tanta pressa que Vicenzo achou melhor manter a distância. Já havia feito isso à noite passada, depois do festival, e depois daquele beijo. Ainda se lembrava dela correr pela trilha escura, de ter corrido atrás dela, e dela se trancando no quarto. Queria ter se explicado e conversado com ela sobre aquilo, mas... _Que raios de conversa teriam?_ _Santo_ _Dio!_ Haviam se beijado, que explicação aquilo teria? No entanto, não podiam continuar daquele jeito.

-Shunrei? –começou Máscara da Morte, mas a chinesa o interrompeu pela primeira vez o fitando nos olhos aquela manhã.

-Eu tenho coisas a fazer, Vicenzo. Volto antes do almoço; completou dando as costas ao cavaleiro. Máscara da Morte viu-a desaparecer pela porta da cozinha, tão rápida quanto fora ao se esquivar ainda pouco.

_-Droga!_ –o cavaleiro socou a mesa fazendo com que a louça balançasse ruidosamente.

* * *

Shunrei correu, correu e correu. Seu coração palpitava, mas sabia que não era somente devido àquela corrida desenfreada. Não conseguia olhar para ele, não depois daquilo. Não depois de... _ter gostado tanto daquilo! _Aquele beijo? Havia adorado aquele beijo, havia até mesmo desejado outros como aquele, mas... _Será mesmo que podia?_ Eram quase que completos estranhos, aquilo não parecia certo. Somente quando se viu em frente à casa de Chun Yin, Shunrei sentiu-se menos agoniada. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava de seus conselhos.

-Chun Yin? –Shunrei chamou e a velha mulher logo apareceu à porta.

-Entre querida; disse-lhe Chun Yin e estava prestes a fazer uma brincadeira sobre a garota ter acordado com as galinhas quando percebeu que algo incomodava Shunrei profundamente. A última vez que a vira daquele jeito havia sido por causa de Shiryu. –O que houve querida? –indagou com doçura, porem velada preocupação.

Hesitante, Shunrei se aproximou.

-Ah, Chun Yin! Preciso tanto de seus conselhos... Uma vez mais; a chinesa suspirou angustiada.

-Venha querida, entre! –a mulher a segurou pela mão e a levou para dentro.

Chun Yin havia lhe trazido um bule de chá e biscoitos, mas Shunrei só conseguia mirar tudo aquilo em silêncio. A mulher a serviu, mas a xícara servia somente para lhe aquecer as mãos enquanto mirava a superfície fumegante do chá.

-Vamos, conte-me o que te aflige, criança? –indagou a mulher depois de sorver um gole de chá. Viu a garota mirar ambos os cantos da casa com um olhar apreensivo, como se tivesse dúvidas quanto a estarem só as duas ali. –Não se preocupe, estamos sozinhas. As crianças estão brincando e Lao foi com Mei até o vilarejo vizinho para consultar um médico; explicou Chun Yin.

-Médico? –aquilo pareceu despertar o lado racional de Shunrei. A chinesa repousou a xícara sobre a mesa e se voltou apreensiva para a velha mulher. –Algum problema com Mei? Com o bebê?

Chun Yin acalmou-a com um gesto negativo de cabeça enquanto sorvia outro gole do chá.

-Apenas exames de rotina, querida.

-Que bom! –Shunrei suspirou aliviada e até mesmo se permitiu tomar um pequeno gole do chá.

-Shunrei?

-Sim.

-Aconteceu? –indagou Chun Yin recebendo um olhar confuso da garota. –Seu coração finalmente se abriu para um novo amor, não é?

Shunrei mordeu o lábio e então sorriu envergonhada.

-Será que realmente nada passa batido por seus olhos, Chun Yin?

A mulher sorriu diante das bochechas rosadas da garota.

-Não foi difícil deduzir depois de tê-los visto juntos ontem no festival, querida.

Shunrei corou desviando o olhar. Suas mãos se apertaram sobre o colo antes de voltar a fitar a mulher. Não havia sentido negar coisa alguma agora.

-Mas isso parece tão...

-Tão o que, querida?

_-Errado!_ –completou Shunrei, mas Chun Yin nada disse, esperou que continuasse. –Nós mal nos conhecemos, nós... Como é que eu posso dizer que estou... estou... estou...

_-Apaixonada por ele?_ –Chun Yin a completou depois de vê-la titubear diversas vezes sem conseguir terminar a frase.

-É.

Um longo silêncio se instaurou na pequena sala. Chun Yin nada disse e Shunrei se viu obrigada a quebrar o silêncio.

-Uma semana... Uma semana e; Shunrei ponderou esperando alguma palavra da velha mulher, mas Chun Yin continuava a fita-la com seus olhos astutos em silêncio. A velha amiga realmente estava disposta a fazê-la falar, não é? –Ele me beijou, Chun Yin.

-E? –a mulher arqueou a sobrancelha instigando-a a continuar.

_-E eu gostei_; Shunrei completou outra vez corando e desviando o olhar. Suas mãos se apertavam nervosamente e seu coração parecia quer saltar pela boca. –É isso que eu acho tão... _errado._

Chun Yin se levantou e então arrastou a cadeira até a garota. Tocou-lhe as mãos inquietas que ainda se apertavam uma na outra enfim acalmando-as para então sorrir.

_-Estou tão feliz por você, minha filha! _

Shunrei sentiu-se ser abraçada pela velha mulher e se aconchegou em seus braços magros, porem calorosos. Era exatamente daquilo que estava precisando, de um abraço de mãe. Ficaram assim por uns longos minutos e então se afastaram. Ainda havia dúvidas nos olhos de Shunrei e Chun Yin decidiu enfim dar-lhe o que tanto queria, sua opinião.

-Diga-me, Shunrei, acha mesmo errado ter se apaixonado por um homem que corresponde seus sentimentos?

-Eu não sei se ele...; começou Shunrei, mas Chun Yin a interrompeu.

-Acabou de me dizer que ele te beijou, não foi? Quer prova maior do que essa, querida? –Chun Yin lhe afagou as mãos. –Vi como ele olha para você, Shunrei.

-Ele é um cavaleiro, Chun Yin. Você bem sabe o quanto foi doloroso para mim ter me apaixonado por um; Shunrei completou melancólica.

-Ele não é o Shiryu, Shunrei. O problema do Shiryu nunca foi ser um cavaleiro e sim ser um _pato._ Um idiota que nunca soube como tratar uma mulher ou ser grato por seus sentimentos; Chun Yin estava prestes a rir de seu próprio comentário, mas Shunrei muito séria. Aquilo fez com que o riso sumisse dos lábios da mulher.

-É esse o problema, Chun Yin. Não conheço Vicenzo, tanto quanto nunca conheci Shiryu de verdade.

-Shiryu nunca permitiu isso, mas e Vicenzo? Já tentou realmente conhecê-lo, querida? Já tentou fazer-lhe perguntas e esperar que ele as responda?

-Chun Yin... É mais complicado do que pensa; Shunrei murmurou angustiada.

Além de ser um cavaleiro, que um dia havia sido um inimigo, Vicenzo era um homem sem memória também. O que ele faria quando recobrasse a memória? Era isso o que realmente a atormentava. Um homem como ele não perderia o seu tempo com uma mulher simplória, tão pouco criaria raízes num fim de mundo como Rozan. Shunrei tinha medo, medo de estar outra vez se apaixonando pelo impossível.

Chun Yin ainda a fitava com seus olhos astutos e Shunrei se viu obrigada a tentar lhe explicar. Tentar.

-Chun Yin; começou Shunrei sem saber se conseguiria explicar toda aquela confusão, mas a mulher apenas continuou sua linha de raciocínio, como se nunca tivesse sido interrompida.

-Se não tentou, não pode dizer se sim ou se não, querida. Dê uma oportunidade a ele, Shunrei, e só então decida se ele é ou não como Shiryu. Lembre-se, não julgue um livro pela capa.

-Chun Yin, eu... Eu preciso pensar; completou Shunrei.

-Pense querida, mas não pense muito. Já pensou demais quando se apaixonou por Shiryu. Sabe bem como tudo terminou; aquilo podia ter soado duro, mas era o que Shunrei precisava ouvir.

-Eu sei, Chun Yin; Shunrei murmurou sentindo a garganta seca e os olhos a ponto de marejarem. –Eu... Eu só queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

-Nada é fácil nessa vida, querida; a mulher murmurou com suavidade outra vez envolvendo a garota entre os braços.

Shunrei não era tão forte assim. As lágrimas enfim verteram de seus olhos e não soube dizer ao certo por qual motivo. Sentia as mãos da velha mulher lhe acariciar os cabelos com doçura, como se ainda fosse uma garotinha e sorriu. Chun Yin tinha aquele poder, coisa de mãe, a única a realmente lhe fazer sentir aquela paz de espírito. Mestre Dohko havia sido um excelente tutor, mas jamais teria coragem de se abrir com ele como se abria com ela. Chun Yin era mulher e por isso mesmo entendia seus sentimentos, dúvidas e incertezas. E ela tinha razão, Chun Yin sempre tinha razão.

* * *

Máscara da Morte havia tomado uma decisão, partiria ainda hoje de Rozan. As coisas definitivamente haviam tomado um rumo muito diferente do previsto e só iriam piorar enquanto permanecesse ali. E, claro, enquanto mantivesse aquela mentira. _Santo Dio!_ O que raios estava fazendo? De cupido atrapalhado havia se tornado... Não. Não gostava nem de pensar sobre isso, no que Shiryu iria pensar quando soubesse, mas a verdade é que sequer se lembrava dele quando estava com ela. Era mesmo um _maledetto!_ Shunrei era encantadora, delicada como uma borboleta, e sentia vontade de protegê-la. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Há muito, muito tempo.

Gostava daquele lugar, gostava daquelas pessoas e gostava dela.

Máscara da Morte mirou a mobília simples do quarto. Realmente gostava dali. Aquele lugar era uma espécie de refúgio onde ninguém se lembraria de seu passado e de quem havia sido. Aquilo lhe trazia paz de espírito, algo que vinha buscando há alguns anos, mas sem sucesso. Estar com Shunrei era estar em paz.

_-Droga! _–Vicenzo suspirou vencido. Pegou a mochila e a jogou sobre os ombros.

Uma mentira em cima de outra mentira. Um castelo de cartas prestes a ruir. Shunrei jamais o perdoaria quando soubesse, portanto era melhor começar a parar de sonhar. Aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas, e claro, Shunrei, jamais fariam parte de sua vida.

* * *

Shunrei sentia-se melhor, muito melhor. Havia ficado mais tempo do que previra na casa de Chun Yin e a manhã se estendera até o começo da tarde. As crianças haviam voltado para o almoço e havia sido divertido. Divertido até que Lao retornara. Lao retornara sozinho e ao ser indagado sobre a esposa apenas bufou aborrecido:

"_O médico tinha saído para atender numa vila vizinha, uma mulher com complicações durante o trabalho de parto, ou pelo menos foi o que nos disseram. Cansei-me de esperar, mas encontramos com o idiota do Meng e ele fez questão de fazer companhia para Mei. Mei bem sabe o quanto odeio esperar!"_

Chun Yin faltou esbofetear o filho e Shunrei, tinha de confessar, também sentiu vontade de fazê-lo. A cada dia Lao lhe parecia ainda mais desprezível. Naquele momento, Shunrei decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar para casa. Chun Yin, as crianças, elas haviam sido uma excelente companhia, mas Lao tinha a capacidade de destruir qualquer ambiente. Viu-o lhe direcionar aquele mesmo olhar cobiçoso de sempre, mas o ignorou, assim como o asco que sentia. Depois daquela longa conversa que tivera com Chun Yin, tudo o que queria era ir para casa. Queria ver Vicenzo, queria fitar seus olhos azuis e quentes e não a frieza de ônix de Lao. Queria afeto, aconchego e proteção, não aquele frio cortante a lhe subir pela espinha.

Shunrei ponderou enquanto adentrava as águas geladas da cachoeira. Era isso o que Vicenzo representava? Proteção? Aconchego? Talvez um pouco mais. A chinesa riu corada sentindo-se imensamente tola com aqueles pensamentos. Gostava dele, Chun Yin a havia feito admitir em alto e bom som, mas ainda não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Prova maior era ter desviado do caminho de casa e ido até a cachoeira. Não sabia o que dizer a ele quando o visse. Afundou o corpo todo para dentro d'água e então retornou a superfície. Aquelas águas geladas sempre tiveram o poder de lhe clarear as ideias. E o engraçado era que, daquela vez, queria que ele estivesse ali, quem sabe a espiando de cima de alguma pedra...

Shunrei voltou a afundar até a cabeça e então emergiu. Aquele pensamento a havia feito corar além do imaginável.

_-Eu realmente adoro o seu cheiro..._

Shunrei sentiu como se um imenso buraco tivesse sido aberto sob seus pés. O frio, o frio cortante do medo a abateu por completo. Abraçou-se protetoramente e afundou até o pescoço dentro d'água. Lao estava em cima de uma pedra próxima e tinha suas roupas entre as mãos. O jeito como ele cheirava o tecido de sua túnica fez com que Shunrei sentisse um misto de asco e repulsa. Lao era um animal peçonhento e perigoso. Ela nada mais era que sua presa, prestes a descobrir o sabor de seu veneno. Aquela situação nunca agradara Shunrei, mas naquele momento era infinitamente mais intimidante.

-O que faz aqui, Lao? –indagou por fim. Tinha de ter coragem caso contrário ele realmente iria se aproveitar de sua fraqueza.

Lao riu finalmente voltando-se para a chinesa.

-Shunrei, minha doce Shunrei; Lao suspirou num risinho debochado e então apontou a garota dentro d'água. –Acha mesmo que já não vi muito mais do que isso? Não é a primeira vez que te vejo tão inocentemente banhando-se aqui.

_-Seu porco! _

Shunrei afundou ainda mais para dentro do lago. Aquilo a fazia ter vontade de apagar de sua memória todo e qualquer momento feliz e relaxante que tivesse tido naquelas águas geladas. Sentia-se suja e exposta, o que contrariava completamente seus sentimentos sobre aquele lugar. E o seu temor só aumentou quando viu Lao atirar suas roupas para longe e começar a desabotoar a camisa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –Shunrei indagou entre dentes enquanto se afastava dentro do lago o melhor que podia.

Lao apenas esboçou um risinho torto.

-Digamos que apenas cansei de esperar Shunrei...

O desespero se abateu sobre Shunrei ao vê-lo mergulhar na sua direção. Começou a nadar desesperadamente na direção contrária, mas ele era muito mais rápido e mais forte. Lao a alcançou e tão logo a agarrou pelos braços espremendo-a contra uma das enormes pedras que circundavam o lago. Sentiu suas costas nuas serem arranhadas ao ponto de sangrarem, mas aquilo pouco importava naquele momento.

-Será que você realmente não tem qualquer apreço por Mei? Ela espera um filho seu; suplicou-lhe Shunrei fazendo-o rir. –Ela te ama, Lao; completou numa última tentativa enquanto tentava se esquivar em vão daquele aperto de aço.

-Escute bem, Shunrei; Lao ponderou num tom baixo e calmo acariciando-lhe as maçãs do rosto, um gesto incomum de sua parte e natureza sempre hostil. _**–EU TE AMOOO!**_

Lao gritou sacudindo-a e deixando outras marcas rochas em seu braço. Shunrei bravamente segurou as lágrimas prontas a verterem de seus olhos. Ele a estava machucando, mas principalmente assustando. Havia algo de anormal, além do comum em Lao aquela tarde, algo doentio. Ele parecia estar disposto a fazê-la acreditar naquilo de qualquer jeito, fosse por bem, fosse por mal.

-Será que é difícil demais para você entender? –seu tom voltou a ser suave, quase que uma carícia. –Eu te amo, te amo como jamais amei mulher alguma, Shunrei.

-Você; Shunrei suspirou com certa tristeza. Ele realmente parecia crer naquilo. –Você não sabe o que é amar, Lao! Como pode dizer que me ama?

Lao a soltou o que a surpreendeu ao ponto de por um segundo apenas conseguir relaxar. Ele parecia ter um olhar perdido, mas então a víbora que tinha dentro de si voltou a dominá-lo. Seus olhos negros cintilaram um brilho maligno e seus lábios se contorceram um largo sorriso. Aquilo sim lhe pareceu doentio.

-Não diga depois que eu não tentei, Shunrei...

Outra vez era a presa dele e o desespero tomou conta de Shunrei. Lao a agarrou com ainda mais força fazendo-a enfim derramar as lágrimas presas em sua garganta. Shunrei sabia que dessa vez ele não voltaria atrás.

-Por favor, Lao, não...; suplicou quando o sentiu afundar a cabeça contra seu ombro nu e então morder a pele pálida.

Lao se voltou para sua face suplicante e riu.

-Isso, Shunrei, implore! É exatamente isso que eu quero que você faça e é exatamente isso que você vai fazer quando eu te mostrar o quanto estava errada em zombar de meus sentimentos. Você despertou a ira do dragão, agora terá de suportá-la!

Shunrei voltou a se debater e lutar enquanto se enojava a cada toque dele. Preferia morrer a simplesmente se render, mas isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil diante da fúria e do aperto de aço de Lao. Queria chorar, gritar, mas não conseguia e aquele sentimento de impotência a fazia ter vontade de morrer, ali e agora. Em meio ao desespero Shunrei se viu pensando no quanto aquilo seria diferente se fosse Vicenzo ali e não Lao. A doçura com que ele havia lhe beijado voltou-lhe a memória como algo vívido e pulsante, tão diferente daquela realidade repugnante e abominável.

_**-VICENZO!**_

Conseguiu gritar fazendo com que Lao risse contra o seu pescoço.

-Vamos grite! Grite por seu _cavaleiro dourado_, o seu salvador! –satirizou-a. –Infelizmente ele não virá te salvar, e sabe por quê? Porque ele se foi, Shunrei.

Shunrei o fitou surpresa o que só alargou o sorriso de Lao.

-Isso mesmo Shunrei, ele se foi. Meng me contou que o viu negociando com algum homem qualquer no vilarejo vizinho sobre como chegar ao aeroporto em Pequim. Que idiota! Acha mesmo que alguém daqui já foi a capital? –gargalhou alto e então voltou a se concentrar em Shunrei. –O que quer dizer que realmente só há nós dois aqui, _doçura!_ Não é ótimo?

Agora sim Shunrei sabia que estava tudo perdido. Ninguém realmente costumava vir até ali e Vicenzo, sua única esperança, ele havia mesmo a abandonado sem sequer lhe dizer adeus. No fim Shiryu e Vicenzo eram iguais, concluiu com profunda amargura. A tristeza que a atingiu foi tamanha que desistiu até mesmo de lutar contra as investidas de Lao. Havia se tornado uma boneca de cera, imutável em seu desalento. Aquilo irritou Lao.

_-Vamos sua puta! Grite, esperneie, faça alguma coisa!_

Lao a esbofeteou, mas Shunrei não derramou uma única lágrima. Um filete de sangue escorreu por seu lábio ferido e então se perdeu sob a água gelada do lago. Estava cansada de lutar, de tudo. Aquilo deixou Lao ainda mais irado. Não via prazer algum em possuir uma mulher indiferente e fria como mármore polido. Aquilo o fez pensar em Vicenzo e no quanto ela era diferente com ele, toda cheia de sorrisos e atenção. Seu ego ferido se inflamou de tal forma que achou que fosse explodir de ódio.

_-Quando eu acabar, garanto, você vai esquecer esse maldito estrangeiro e sequer vai se lembrar que um dia o conheceu!_

Shunrei ouviu sua ameaça velada, mas era como se ele estivesse muito, muito longe. Havia sido desconectada do mundo real, dos perigos e dores. A felicidade parecia ser algo longínquo, então a tristeza e a dor também poderiam ser. Resignada como estava não pode conter a surpresa quando tudo repentinamente mudou. Num instante Lao estava em cima de si e no instante seguinte estava na orla do lago. Vicenzo, o mesmo Vicenzo que ele dizia ter ido embora estava ali e o golpeava sem parar. Shunrei mirou aquela cena com olhos quase apáticos e só então despertou. Lao não teria qualquer chance contra ele e Vicenzo nem ao menos estava usando seu cosmo. Pensou em Mei, no filho que estava esperando e também em Chun Yin, sua velha amiga, e aquilo a fez gritar:

_**-PARE! PARE VICENZO! VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO DESSE JEITO!**_

Vicenzo até então cego em sua ira enfim soltou o rapaz que cambaleou cuspindo sangue e covardemente correu para longe dali. O cavaleiro estava todo molhado também e tinha um brilho mortífero nos olhos azuis. Shunrei sequer conseguia reconhecer o Vicenzo de alguns dias atrás ao mirar aquele a sua frente. Ele parecia uma fera, um verdadeiro dragão, um demônio pronto a desferir toda a sua ira. Poderia dizer que chamas azuis crepitavam sob suas íris revoltas. Viu-o se aproximar de onde estava e depois retirar uma camisa de botões de dentro da mochila que trazia nos ombros.

Naquele momento Shunrei percebeu duas coisas. A primeira é que ele realmente devia estar de partida e a segunda é que estava à beira do lago, na parte mais rasa. Sentiu-se envergonhada quando ele a ajudou a sair da água revelando o pouco que ainda jazia escondido até então. Vicenzo a cobriu colocando a camisa sobre os ombros delicados e Shunrei suspirou aliviada puxando as laterais da camisa para se cobrir melhor.

-Obrigada; agradeceu sincera, mas quando mirou aqueles olhos azuis sentiu-se zonza e cansada. Suas pernas cederam e Vicenzo a amparou. Shunrei o mirou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. –Eu, eu realmente pensei que você não viria...

Vicenzo a abraçou contra o peito sentindo-a soluçar. Senti-a tão frágil, tão desolada. A vontade que tinha era de correr atrás daquele covarde _maledetto_ e terminar o que havia começado, quem sabe até mesmo recomeçar a colecionar cabeças, mas naquele momento ela merecia sua total atenção. Num gesto rápido, porem gentil, pegou-a no colo para então se afastar dali. Foi até uma encosta rochosa ali perto e então se sentou, mantendo-a junto ao peito. Shunrei se agarrou a sua camisa aceitando de bom grado aquele gesto protetor, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Longos minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente parou de chorar.

-Ele... machucou você? –Vicenzo murmurou por fim sem conseguir mais manter aquele silêncio. Suas mãos porem continuavam a lhe acariciar os braços e cabelos numa delicadeza inumana.

-Não, e graças a você; Shunrei se afastou o suficiente para fitá-lo.

-Não é o que parece; murmurou Vicenzo analisando as manchas rochas nos braços da chinesa, assim como o corte ainda marcado de sangue no canto dos lábios.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. A mesma mulher que havia beijado na noite passada, a mesma mulher que o evitara durante a manhã, essa mesma mulher se encontrava naquele estado lamentável! Ela não merecia aquilo, mulher alguma merecia. A vontade que tinha era de abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar. A última vez que afrouxara seu abraço mulheres importantes em sua vida haviam morrido. Um calafrio de medo percorreu sua espinha. Não conseguia nem mesmo suportar proferir a palavra morte e Shunrei numa mesma frase.

-Eu realmente queria ter matado aquele idiota; murmurou num timbre sombrio.

-Mas não matou, e lhe agradeço por isso também; respondeu-lhe Shunrei.

-Eu não entendo; Vicenzo suspirou cansado diante dos olhos indulgentes da chinesa. Tocou-lhe as maçãs do rosto com carinho como se temesse feri-la. –Como pode ter piedade de alguém como aquele lixo do Lao?

-Não é dele que me apiedo e sim de sua família; Shunrei segurou-lhe a mão que tão docemente lhe acariciava. –Mei espera um filho dele, e Chun Yin é minha melhor amiga, alguém que de fato considero como uma mãe. Consegue entender isso?

Vicenzo assentiu com a cabeça. Entender? Era óbvio que entendia, mas aceitar não. Se Chun Yin era tão bondosa como dizia, ela acima de qualquer pessoa tinha de saber sobre aquilo e encontrar uma forma de punir o filho. O que atormentava Vicenzo era saber que no fundo, alguém como Lao não tinha concerto. Via maldade, puramente maldade dentro dele. Era o mesmo que esperar que _Franchetti_, o cruel algoz de sua família se dissesse arrependido de todo mal que havia lhe causado. Anos depois, quando já havia se sagrado cavaleiro e voltara a Sicília a fim de se tornar o vingador que o velho Giovanni dissera que seria, o que havia encontrado? Um Franchetti velho e senil, mas o mesmo _maledetto_ de sempre. Ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras do velho e do seu risinho irônico antes de decapitá-lo e fazer daquela cabeça a primeira de sua coleção.

"_Vicenzo...? Ah, Vicenzo, é claro que eu me lembro, a garotinha assustada que chorou feito um bebezinho enquanto eu fazia a putanna da sua mamãezinha gemer..."_

-Vicenzo? –Shunrei o chamou ao vê-lo tão perto, porem distante. Máscara da Morte a fitou. –Obrigada, de verdade.

Vicenzo sentiu os lábios doces e delicados da chinesa repousarem sobre os seus. Um toque rápido, mas que fez com que Shunrei corasse graciosamente e desviasse os olhos quando enfim se afastou. Adorava quando ela corava daquele jeito, era um presente. Mas um presente seu, seria um beijo de verdade. Vicenzo a segurou pelo queixo e então deslizou o polegar sobre a marca rocha e ainda vermelha de sangue nos lábios da chinesa. Ela gemeu a mais sutil pressão e Vicenzo decidiu cuidar daquilo de outra forma. Aproximou os lábios da ferida e a beijou. Shunrei arrepiou-se de expectativa quando sentiu os lábios dele encaixados no canto de sua boca, uma pressão suave e terna, até que sentiu o calor úmido de sua língua ali também. Vicenzo deslizou a ponta da língua sobre a ferida sentindo o gosto ocre de sangue invadir sua boca. Shunrei voltou a gemer, mas sabia que não era de dor. A chinesa agarrou-se a sua camisa e suspirou contra sua boca. Vicenzo não resistiu.

Cobriu-lhe a boca com sua a princípio delicado, quase que inocente, mas ela se entregava de tal forma que era impossível ignorar. Shunrei entreabriu os lábios numa doçura tão grande que o deixava angustiado. Tinha de corresponder à altura, mesmo sabendo bem lá no fundo que não podia. Deslizou a língua para dentro daquela boca pequena e dessa vez ao invés de fugir ela o acolheu. Sentiu suas mãos pequenas rumarem até seus cabelos, puxando-o para si. Gemeu quando com aquela mesma doçura, Shunrei correspondeu ao toque libidinoso de sua língua. Aquilo inflamou algo dentro de si, e Vicenzo se rendeu ao que sentia naquele momento, uma vontade louca de beijar aquela mulher.

Shunrei sentiu-se leve e inebriada nos braços dele, no calor crescente entre seus corpos enquanto suas bocas pareciam ter se tornado uma só coisa. Os beijos dele a aqueciam e faziam-na pensar e desejar coisas que há um bom tempo não se permitia sentir. Queria que aquilo nunca findasse, que aquilo fosse a única coisa no que deveria pensar, mas sabia que não era verdade. Ele ia mesmo partir, era naquilo que deveria pensar, mas era difícil ser racional estando nos braços dele e inebriada pela sua presença. Shunrei só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Chun Yin: "_Pense querida, mas não pense muito..."_

E decididamente parou de pensar quando o sentiu abandonar-lhe os lábios e deslizar uma trilha de beijos molhados em seu pescoço...

Sentiu-o afastar o tecido molhado da camisa e então afundar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Mordeu-lhe o ombro nu causando um gostoso arrepio. Não com força demais, mas não tão suave também. Era tão diferente do toque de Lao, do asco que sentira quando ele a havia tocado mais cedo. Vicenzo a fazia sentir-se languida como se fosse derreter sob o seu calor. Era gostoso, era bom, e queria que ele continuasse, mas ele parou.

_-Eu não posso!_

Vicenzo a afastou de si e se recostou contra a encosta rochosa. Shunrei sentiu-se confusa e fria longe dele. Vicenzo bufou de olhos fechados como se estivesse reunindo uma força que não possuía, força essa para manter-se afastado, o que só confundiu-a ainda mais. Viu-o deslizar as mãos entre os cabelos úmidos e então finalmente voltar a fita-la nos olhos.

-Eu não posso; repetiu numa expressão quase que dolorida.

Shunrei baixou os olhos, envergonhada e também magoada. Realmente não estava esperado aquilo, aquela recusa repentina. Sentia-se frustrada e também tola. Quando o ouviu novamente, ele já estava em pé a sua frente e lhe estendia uma das mãos a fim de ajudá-la a se levantar. Relutante voltou a mirá-lo nos olhos.

-Vem, eu vou te levar para casa.

Shunrei só conseguiu mirar a mochila nos ombros dele e conter a imensa vontade de chorar.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Ressurgindo dos mortos, eu sei. Podem me puxar a orelha por isso, ok? Mas enfim, a fanfic está em reta final e esse provavelmente é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que vocês tenham curtido! No próximo muita coisa há de acontecer! ^^

_**Nandinha 82**_, falando em puxões de orelha, você me deu um, não é? Você me chamou a atenção para o fato de eu ter dito que _tinha água encanada _em Rozan e no outro capítulo _dizer que não_. Peço desculpas pela _pala_, mas é que faz tempo que comecei a escrever essa história e já nem me lembrava disso. Os capítulos tem um longo espaço de tempo entre um post e outro, por isso, esse escorregão. Ignore isso, _por favor!_ Espero que isso não a impeça de continuar lendo ou que desgoste da fanfic. Será um prazer revê-la novamente via reviews! ^^

É, sei que não estou no direito de pedir nada, mas quero sim rever todo mundo, ok? rs

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Obrigada**: Renata Thaís, Margarida **(saudades de vc! ^^)**, Mari da Veiga, Cath Black, Beck Gemini, Cristinangelolima, Mrs. Margot e Nandinha82 **por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

E **Cristinangelolima**? Resolvi atender ao seu pedido, ok? Espero que goste! XD

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Ao menos dessa vez**

Máscara da Morte estava sentado na cozinha. A mochila de viagem estava junto dele, mas aquele certamente era o pior momento para partir. A verdade era que não sabia como partir. Como partir depois do que havia acontecido? Como partir deixando-a só e arriscando a ferir-se novamente? Como partir sabendo que aquela víbora chamada Lao sempre estaria por perto? Como partir sem ter contado a verdade a ela? Como partir sentindo o que estava sentido? Naqueles dias passados ali havia descoberto mais que uma menina, havia descoberto uma mulher encantadora e que não lhe saia da cabeça, por sua beleza, por sua delicadeza, e também por sua força. Shunrei podia ser frágil fisicamente, mas muito forte moralmente. Era a pessoa mais correta e bondosa que havia conhecido. O que primeiro o fez admirá-la e depois apaixonar-se por ela. Sim, apaixonado. Não era nenhum garoto, já havia se apaixonado algumas vezes na vida, e por isso mesmo sabia exatamente o que sentia por ela. E ela? Ela havia lhe dado provas suficientes para pensar que aquele sentimento era recíproco, não é? Só havia um pequeno problema nisso, a mentira que havia servido de base para que todo aquele sentimento germinasse. As raízes haviam se agarrado a uma base oca, móvel e fraca. Tal qual um prédio construído sob essas mesmas circunstâncias, aquele sentimento ruiria à menor oscilação. Shunrei sequer desconfiou do real propósito de sua visita, tão pouco de quem realmente era, por mais que naqueles dias tivesse mostrado mais de si mesmo a ela do que a qualquer outra pessoa. Por isso era tão difícil dizer-lhe adeus. Como dizer adeus a alguém que te faz tão bem? Que te faz ser quem você realmente é? Que te faz abandonar a máscara que você mostra para todo mundo? Que te faz simplesmente feliz? Shunrei fazia-lhe tão bem com seus sorrisos e cuidados que se sentia triplamente amaldiçoado por estar enganando-a daquele jeito.

E, no entanto, daria qualquer coisa para poder manter aquela mentira. Com aquela mentira ainda teria outros sorrisos dela, outros olhares tímidos, e outros beijos como aquele.

Egoísta?

Era sim, mas se tinha algo de verdade naquela teia de mentiras era o amor que sentia por ela.

E Vicenzo amava Shunrei, ironicamente amava uma mulher que um dia havia tentado matar.

Amor e ódio realmente possuíam uma linha muito tênue, tão tênue que Vicenzo podia apostar a sua antiga coleção de cabeças na seguinte afirmação: _Quando ela souber a verdade vai me odiar tanto quanto aprendeu a me amar..._

* * *

Shunrei estava dentro da banheira, mergulhada até o pescoço. Sua mente só a direcionava numa direção, Vicenzo. Só conseguia pensar nos olhos dele, no cheiro dele, no calor dele. _E, claro, nos beijos dele!_ Era exatamente assim que havia sonhado que seria quando Shiryu a tomasse nos braços. Seus beijos seriam doces e ao mesmo tempo um turbilhão de sensações. Contudo, não havia sido ele a lhe proporcionar aquilo, e sim Vicenzo. Sentia-se rubra de vergonha só de relembrar aquilo, e, principalmente, por ter esperado mais do que aquilo. Shunrei ansiou que ele continuasse, que tivesse tomado-a por inteiro, mas ele hesitou. E aquela hesitação a fez sentir-se estúpida! Estava ali, entregue, pronta para que ele a fizesse sua mulher, mas ele havia hesitado. Que mulher não se sentiria estúpida diante disso? Apaixonar-se por um homem que era quase um estranho, que estava para partir, e ainda sim estar disposta a lhe entregar todo o seu amor? _Sua virgindade?_

Shunrei afundou a cabeça toda dentro d'água.

Havia guardado tudo aquilo para Shiryu, mas agora queria que Vicenzo tomasse o seu lugar. Vicenzo poderia ter seus sentimentos, e também o seu corpo. Mas ele não queria. Não quis.

Quase sentia raiva dele.

Contudo sentia mais raiva de si mesma antes de qualquer coisa.

Quem pensava que era para evocar esses tipos de sentimentos num homem como ele?

Era apenas uma menina ingênua, ainda que segundo o calendário já não fosse menina. Uma mulher comum que morava num fim de mundo e que ainda por cima sonhava com finais felizes. Não existem finais felizes, Shiryu e como haviam terminado era a prova real disso.

Shunrei emergiu recostando-se contra a banheira, sentiu as costas doerem e aquilo a fez lembrar-se de Lao. Mirou seus pulsos doloridos e sentiu asco, uma aversão tão grande que se pôs a esfregar aquelas manchas rochas como se pudesse removê-las com a bucha. Sua pele ardia tamanha força com que se esfregava e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Aquelas não eram lágrimas de dor, uma dor física, mas sim moral. Sentia-se suja, imunda, e também terrivelmente tola. Não conseguia acreditar que os deuses jogassem com tamanha crueldade fazendo-a ser desejada por um homem como Lao e repudiada por alguém como Vicenzo.

Seu braço já estava todo marcado pela bucha quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ela havia sido escancarada por Vicenzo.

Por alguns instantes ele apenas a fitou, hesitou diante da porta aberta. Hesitou? _Será mesmo que ele sempre hesitaria?_ Pensou Shunrei antes de voltar a se esfregar com a bucha. Máscara da Morte apenas observou os gestos metódicos e irados da chinesa, pois somente alguém com muita raiva, raiva de si mesmo, se autoflagelaria daquele jeito. Aproximou-se ignorando o quanto aquilo deveria ser errado.

_-Santo Dio!_ O que você está fazendo, Shunrei? –Máscara da Morte havia agachado ao lado da banheira, e havia incredulidade em seus olhos azuis.

Shunrei continuou a esfregar a esponja contra a pele até arrancar sangue dela. Recusava-se a fitá-lo, mas teve de fazê-lo quando sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem no seu pulso e arrancarem a esponja com que se flagelava. Mirou seus olhos azuis e seu rosto bonito, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi chorar. Vicenzo a soltou e ela se encolheu abraçando os joelhos. E ele ficou ali, por um longo minuto de silêncio, sentado ao lado da banheira e vendo-a chorar.

-Perdoe-me; murmurou por fim, mas Shunrei não o fitou. –Você estava demorando demais para sair e eu pensei que...

_-Que eu estava me matando?_ –Shunrei voltou-se para o italiano com tanta raiva que o sentiu recuar. Aquela não era a Shunrei que conhecia, a doce e gentil Shunrei, havia fogo em seus olhos.

-Shunrei; Vicenzo ponderou e, no entanto, era exatamente isso o que havia pensado enquanto a esperava na cozinha, enquanto tentava decidir-se sobre contar ou não a verdade a ela. O que ela havia passado, ainda que Lao não tivesse conseguido chegar às vias de fato, era um trauma grande demais. Já havia visto esse horror vezes demais para ter ideia do que uma mulher sentia ao ser subjugada daquele jeito. Sua maldita infância na Sicília com sua família mafiosa, as guerras que havia visto, por onde passou encontrou homens como Lao e mulheres destruídas depois desse encontro. Shunrei era forte, mas não sabia até que ponto. Tudo o que queria era protegê-la, ainda que de si mesma. –Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com aquele _maledetto_, eu pensei que...

_-Pensou que minha vida insignificante passaria a valer menos ainda? –_Shunrei o cortou outra vez irada. –Não, Vicenzo, eu não sou tão fraca quanto pareço; completou vendo-o tornar-se incrivelmente sério.

-Não foi isso que eu disse; murmurou e então suspirou fitando o teto antes de voltar a fitá-la. –Você não entende, não é? –começou Máscara da Morte gesticulando enquanto falava. –Você não é insignificante, Shunrei. É simplesmente a mulher mais maravilhosa que conheci na vida.

Shunrei mordeu o lábio, engoliu as lágrimas presas na garganta e então o apontou.

-Vê só? Vê só o que você faz comigo? Você me ilude, Vicenzo, faz com que me sinta importante e depois me... me...; Shunrei não conseguiu completar, não em voz alta. Vicenzo, no entanto, havia entendido e muito bem o que ela havia pretendido dizer.

-Shunrei, você não entende, eu não posso, eu; Máscara da Morte bufou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça e quase arrancando os cabelos com o gesto. Voltou-se para Shunrei e ela o fitava com seus olhos escuros, ansiosos e também flamejantes, prontos para lhe fulminarem se dissesse uma única palavra errada. Aquela não era a doce e gentil borboleta que conhecia. Aquela era uma _tigresa_, pronta para lhe ferir com suas garras e presas afiadas. –Tem coisas que você não sabe e...

_**-CALE-SE!**_–Shunrei gritou levando ambas as mãos aos ouvidos, antes de voltar a mirar os agora surpresos olhos do cavaleiro. Estava cansada daquilo, das palavras não ditas e dos olhares compreensivos e quase culpados dele. Não era aquele olhar e aquele sentimento que queria dele. _–Eu te odeio!_ Odeio-te mais do que ao Lao, quando faz isso comigo! Ou melhor, não faz; Vicenzo viu um brilho de tristeza e ironia naquele comentário, ela até havia rido, um meio sorriso triste. Shunrei continuou cerrando os punhos dentro d'água. –Enche-me de elogios, cozinha pra mim, me acompanha no festival, me beija, e quando eu penso que...; a raiva havia passado, dando-lhe novamente vontade de chorar. –Quando eu penso que ao menos dessa vez um homem vai me amar de verdade, ele me rejeita. _De novo._ Você me rejeitou, como Shiryu rejeitou! –acusou-o com o dedo em riste.

Máscara da Morte entreabriu os lábios, mas não teve tempo de discordar. Havia mesmo despertado a ira da tigresa, e agora teria de suportá-la.

_**-CHEGA!**_–gritou Shunrei socando a água e espirrando-a por todo lado, inclusive sobre o cavaleiro. –Já ficou bem claro que o único tipo de homem que eu atiço desejo e excito são criaturas como o Lao. Não precisa me dar qualquer explicação ou sentir-se obrigado a dar atenção a uma mulher tão estúpida e comum quanto eu; Vicenzo parecia estar horrorizado com tudo aquilo e, Shunrei também, tinha de admitir, pois jamais pensou que a raiva a faria dizer tudo aquilo. Riu, um risinho de sarcasmo que não sabia que tinha habilidade de dar. –Eu já ouvi histórias, sabe? Sobre o quanto os cavaleiros que vivem no Santuário costumam ser bem servidos, e isso claramente incluí belas servas para servi-los tanto na mesa quanto na cama. É esse o _tipo_ de mulher com que você está acostumado, não é? Mulheres lindas e perfeitas, verdadeiras deusas reencarnadas na terra...

Shunrei se levantou e saiu da banheira, já não se importava nem mesmo com a sua nudez, afinal ela não interessava ao cavaleiro. Máscara da Morte continuou no chão, imóvel, mas seguindo a todos os gestos da chinesa. Viu-a caminhar até o lavabo e pegar uma toalha com a qual começou a secar os cabelos, parecia ignorar sua presença ali. Havia um pequeno espelho em cima do lavabo e podia ver a expressão magoada dela. No fim a havia machucado muito mais do que aquele _maledetto_, pensou infeliz. A lagarta havia enfim rompido o casulo e a borboleta alçado voo. Agora só restava a tigresa, irada e pronta para dilacerá-lo com sua raiva. A borboleta, frágil e tímida, jamais faria aquilo, pensou vendo-a ali, nua e despreocupada na sua presença. A tigresa, por sua vez, além de dilacerá-lo, queria provocá-lo também, concluiu Máscara da Morte.

E não havia como ignorar a sedução perigosa da tigresa.

O cavaleiro acompanhou os contornos delicados de seu corpo, a cintura fina, as coxas firmes, sua pele branca e perfeita respigava água formando uma poça sob seus pés pequenos. Contudo foram suas costas que lhe chamaram a atenção, elas estavam arranhadas, o que o fez pensar somente numa coisa ao levantar-se do chão. Caminhou até ela, e ela obviamente o viu contra o espelho, seu rosto sério e calado. Shunrei sentia-se pequena e frágil diante da presença dele, mas sua ira não havia diminuído em nada. Mirou seus olhos azuis refletidos no espelho e então murmurou:

_-Te odeio! _

Máscara da Morte tocou-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando os arranhões um a um como se quisesse apagá-los sob seu toque. Aquilo causou um arrepio involuntário na chinesa.

_-Te odeio!_

Shunrei voltou a murmurar e viu-o curvar-se e beijar seu ombro nu. Arrepiou-se novamente, mas insistiu.

_-Te odeio!_

Agora ele estava perto demais, uma das mãos na sua cintura, prendendo-a contra o corpo masculino. Com a outra ele lhe afastava os cabelos a fim de cobrir seus ombros e a parte superior das costas com beijos molhados e ternos. Shunrei já não apenas se arrepiava como perdia a voz, mas não a coragem.

-Te... o-deio! E se não vai terminar o que começou dessa vez, eu acho que...

Shunrei gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele rumar até seu seio e o apertar, a mesma mão que ainda pouco lhe afastava os cabelos. Sentiu-se lânguida, surpresa, mas não mais do que quando sentiu a mão outrora em sua cintura rumar até entre suas pernas.

-O que você... Vicenzo...? _Ah..._

Sua pergunta se perdeu em meio ao gemido que não conseguiu conter quando ele a tocou lá em baixo. E se manteve lá, por um bom tempo, incitando-a tanto quanto a beijava e lhe acariciava o seio. Sentia os lábios dele no seu pescoço, ele deslizava a língua, os dentes, beijava-a como se quisesse saborear o sabor de sua pele. Aquilo a arrepiava, a fazia gemer e sentir as pernas bambas, mas não era tudo. As mãos habilidosas do italiano lhe beliscavam o mamilo entumecido ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia sentir sensações inimagináveis naquele lugar recôndito entre as pernas. Quando seu corpo enfim se contraiu num espasmo de prazer, sua mão estava em cima da dele, como se quisesse mantê-la ali, e a toalha que segurava antes há muito havia sido jogada no chão. Percebeu que havia estado de olhos fechados até então, e sentiu-se envergonhada ao ver-se corada no espelho com o rosto dele colado no seu. Ele a fitava, e ela sentiu-se envergonhada demais para dizer alguma coisa além do nome dele.

-Vicenzo...

Mordeu o lábio. Os olhos dele consumiam-na no reflexo do espelho, azuis escuros, quase negros. Sentia-o rijo às suas costas. Haviam ido longe demais para voltar atrás, não é?

-Ainda tem dúvida do quanto eu te quero? Do quanto você me deixa excitado?

A voz dele lhe soou rouca e excitante contra o ouvido.

-N-Não.

-Então apenas me diga que você me quer e eu serei seu; Máscara da Morte voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o rosto, e então mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sabia que estava errado, muito errado lhe propondo aquilo, mas sentia que talvez aquela fosse a única chance de provar a ela que estava enganada sobre tudo o que havia lhe dito. –Diga-me, Shunrei, diga-me que não se importa com o meu passado, com o que fui, ou com a minha verdadeira missão vindo até aqui. Que não precisa de palavras, tão pouco de explicações. Diga-me somente que me quer, e serei seu; completou.

Shunrei gemeu e cerrou os olhos quando o sentiu outra vez lhe apertar o seio. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos o espelho ainda refletia a mesma cena, os dois, rostos colados um num no outro. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto dele e então murmurou:

-Eu te quero, quero mais do que tudo, e nada disso importa.

Máscara da Morte a fez voltar-se para trás e então a beijou.

* * *

Lao estava irritado, ou melhor, irado. Estava inconformado depois de mirar-se no espelho e notar o quanto seu belo rosto havia sido machucado. O rosto que tanto havia atraído as mulheres, mulheres bonitas, mulheres feias, velhas e novas, e até mesmo alguns homens. Sempre havia sido beneficiado por sua beleza, sempre havia tido tudo o que queria graças a isso. E agora? Agora estava daquele jeito, e justo por causa de uma maldita mulher, uma maldita mulher que nunca havia se rendido à sua beleza. Sentia tanto ódio de Shunrei naquele momento que poderia matá-la, mas aquilo seria impossível enquanto aquele maldito cavaleiro estivesse com ela. Não era estúpido para pensar que podia com ele, e menos ainda para arriscar a sua vida por causa de uma _puta_ como Shunrei. O italiano iria embora cedo ou tarde, e cedo ou tarde Shunrei pagaria pelo que havia lhe feito.

-Lao, meu amor? Assim você não me deixa cuidar de você...

Lao se voltou para a mulher, ela estava aos seus pés com uma bacia de água e um pano com o qual lhe limpava o sangue seco do rosto. Tão submissa, tão previsível, tão... Mei. E aquela barriga que só crescia e crescia fazendo-o ter vontade de tocar qualquer prostituta à própria esposa.

-Lao? Quem... Quem foi que lhe fez isso, meu amor? –indagou a mulher levando a mão gentilmente ao rosto do marido e recebendo um tapa por isso, um tapa tão violento que fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. A dor de ser repelida, porém havia sido muito mais forte. –Lao? –insistiu.

_-Cala a boca, maldita mulher!_ –Lao grunhiu fazendo uma careta de dor, Mei se encolheu. –Não vê que a última coisa de que eu preciso nesse momento é ouvir a sua voz? Ouvir os seus lamentos? Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo dói e minha honra sangra! Quando é que vai entender que você nunca vai ser capaz de me dar o que eu quero? Hã? Você nem sequer sabe como agradar um homem na cama...

Mei baixou a cabeça mirando o ventre roliço e então se voltou para o marido, repousou a mão em sua perna e murmurou.

-Você... Você não me toca desde que minha barriga começou a crescer, Lao. E eu; a mulher ponderou entre envergonhada e irritada, ainda que fosse uma irritação contida. –Talvez eu realmente não saiba como agradar um homem, isso porque o único homem que tive foi você. Você nunca se preocupou em me ensinar qualquer coisa, principalmente a amar você. Eu tento, eu sei que tento, mas para você é como se eu não existisse. Como acha que me sinto, Lao? Dedicando-me a você tão exaustivamente e não recebendo nada em troca?

A resposta de Lao foi um tapa que arrancou sangue da boca da mulher. Riu ensandecido quando a viu prostrada no chão e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Levantou-se e foi para cima dela, no que a mulher se afastou.

-O que foi? Não estava reclamando ainda pouco que eu não te dava atenção? –o rapaz riu enquanto subia em cima da mulher. –Você é mesmo uma puta, não é Mei? Como todas as mulheres são? Tudo o que você quer é me ter entre as suas pernas, não é?

-Lao; a mulher choramingou, o aperto em seus braços estava a ponto de lhe quebrar o pulso.

-Você pediu Mei, portanto é melhor que é melhor que gema e finja que está gostando enquanto o dragão te devora...

* * *

Máscara da Morte a havia carregado até o quarto, o quarto dela. Seus lábios não deixavam os dela, enquanto arrastavam-se de frente para o outro até o cômodo escuro. E suavidade de sua pele nua? _Céus!_ Era deliciosa demais para que a ignorasse e tão pouco mantivesse a razão. A janela estava aberta quando a depositou sobre a cama, a luz da lua incidia sobre o corpo feminino e os lençóis dando-lhe um pálido brilho perolado. Ali, com seus olhos negros e sua pele branca suave como seda, ela lhe era a visão mais tentadora do mundo. Os longos cabelos escuros jaziam jogados displicentes sobre a cama, uma cortina cor de ébano contra a brancura dos lençóis. Os lábios entreabertos e rosados, assim como os mamilos pontudos. Vicenzo sentiu uma pontada na virilha. Fazia um bom tempo desde que sentira aquilo, aquela vontade louca de possuir uma mulher. Diferente do que ela pensava as coisas nem sempre eram fáceis no Santuário. Não era mentira quanto ao fato de estarem sempre rodeados de mulheres bonitas, mas mulheres bonitas podiam ser espiãs, amazonas disfarçadas. Depois que a lei sobre o uso de máscaras foi abolida por Saori, amazonas haviam se tornado ainda mais perigosas. Portanto, fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma mulher, tempo demais segundo Milo, mas Milo era um idiota pervertido que pensava com aquilo que tinha entre as pernas e não com a cabeça. Além disso, havia o fato de preferir ter um certo envolvimento com as mulheres com quem se deitava. Não gostava de acordar no dia seguinte e não ter ninguém do seu lado, coisa que se repetiu muito em tempos de guerra. Contudo aquele tempo havia passado, e esse pensamento só se fortificou. Olhava por vezes invejoso para Shina e Shura, Aiolia e Marin, e muitos outros dos amigos que haviam se acertado na vida. Queria alguém para partilhar mais do que minutos de prazer, queria alguém para partilhar sua vida, uma nova vida que pretendia fazer valer a pena.

Pensar naquilo tudo quase o fez desistir do que pretendia fazer.

Quase.

Shunrei se levantou ao vê-lo parado aos pés da cama. Arrastou-se e então se sentou sobre as pernas à beira da cama. Suas mãos rumaram até a borda da camisa que ele usava para então a levantar. Vicenzo ajudou-a tirando a camisa pela cabeça e quando se voltou para baixo ela o olhava com aqueles bonitos olhos escuros. Shunrei tocou-lhe o abdômen rijo e cheio de músculos, tanto quando era cheio de pequenas cicatrizes. A pele bronzeada do cavaleiro era toda cheia de pequenas cicatrizes, mas Shunrei as achava lindas. Deslizou os dedos sobre a parede de músculos na barriga do cavaleiro e depois os lábios. Beijou sua tez quente e cor de bronze ouvindo-o murmurar seu nome.

-Shunrei; ela se voltou para cima encontrando seus olhos azuis e escuros. –Você vai me deixar louco desse jeito! –concluiu e ela corou, mas não conseguiu impedir um meio sorriso.

Shunrei não sabia como agir, o que fazer, mas sentia aquele impulso natural para tocá-lo, senti-lo, ainda que se sentisse envergonhada a cada investida. Suas mãos estavam no cós das calças dele, mas não conseguia completar o ato, e tão pouco precisou. Vicenzo se reclinou e então a beijou, beijou-a enquanto a fazia outra vez deitar na cama. O corpo dele era pesado, quente, e suas mãos realmente muito hábeis, assim como sua língua. Vicenzo lhe invadiu a boca de um jeito que Shunrei só pode gemer e corar. Sentiu-se possuída por ele só com aquele beijo. Suas mãos se apertaram sobre os ombros fortes, sentindo os músculos dele ondularem. Corou e muito, quando o viu se afastar e terminar de se despir. Sua nudez máscula certamente lhe agradava aos olhos, agradaria a qualquer mulher, mas Shunrei era inexperiente demais e sentiu-se alarmada com o que ele tinha entre as pernas. Seu membro viril era grande demais, e estava rijo demais para não temer e ao mesmo ansiar quando pensava naquilo dentro dela. Máscara da Morte riu, um risinho quase imperceptível de aprovação ao sentir seu ego masculino sendo massageado daquele jeito. E quanto ela corou, sentiu-se ainda mais enlevado como homem. Ela ainda estava apoiada sobre os cotovelos quando ele voltou a cobri-la sobre a cama, gentilmente a obrigou a deitar-se para que pudesse se acomodar entre suas pernas, pernas que ela havia imediatamente fechado quando sentiu sua virilidade roçando contra as coxas.

-Calma; Vicenzo sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. –Eu já te dei prazer e pretendo dar de novo; mirou-a e ela o fitava ansiosa e corada. –Muito mais; completou num riso torto ao vê-la rubra e sem palavras, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração pesada.

E Shunrei logo descobriria o quanto aquilo era verdade. Vicenzo a beijou, mas não se demorou ali. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e então o sugou para rumar até seu queixo, pescoço, e além dele. Apertou-lhe uma das coxas enquanto sua outra mão se entretia com seus seios. Circundou-lhe o mamilo com os dedos e depois o cobriu com a boca. Shunrei gemeu alto, quase gritou quando sentiu os dentes dele, mas sabia que não era de dor. Vicenzo teve o trabalho de repetir as mesmas carícias em seu outro seio, com a mesma devoção e ouvindo os mesmo gemidos vindos da garganta da chinesa. Para Shunrei, aquilo já havia sido mais do que o suficiente para excitá-la e lhe dar prazer, mas havia mais. Soube que estava redondamente enganada assim que o sentiu outra vez lhe tocar lá em baixo, dessa vez juntando a boca àquela brincadeira. Só de pensar naquilo já se sentia corar, mas agora era diferente, agora vivia aquilo e aquilo era... _Céus! Bom demais!_

Agarrou-se aos lençóis, aos cabelos dele, mas simplesmente não conseguiu impedir que sua boca libertasse um grito insano de prazer. O espasmo de prazer havia sido tão grande que se sentia completamente úmida e lânguida depois do ato. Máscara da Morte voltou a cobri-la com seu corpo, feliz em ver aquele rosto rosado e extasiado, a prova contundente de que havia conseguido cumprir o prometido. Sorriu malicioso, afinal, não havia terminado. Beijou-a e deslizou a mão entre suas pernas, abrindo-as, no que ela não ofereceu resistência. Alojou-se entre elas e esperou alguns segundos. Ela estava úmida e excitada o suficiente para recebê-lo, concluiu deslizando com suavidade para dentro dela. Shunrei agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e então mordeu seu ombro num gemido abafado. Ela era tão apertada que Vicenzo teve de ter muita força de vontade e autocontrole para não gozar ali mesmo. Inteiro dentro dela, começou a mover-se, bem devagar.

Shunrei havia sentido vontade de chorar, mas não se permitiu. Por mais prazer que ele tivesse acabado de lhe dar, havia sentido dor quando a penetrou, dor e incômodo, mas sabia que logo aquilo iria passar. Distraiu-se com os beijos dele, seus toques e gemidos abafados no ouvido. Ele era tão doce, tão gentil, tão carinhoso, e ao mesmo tempo tão... _quente._ Ele transpirava a libido, era impossível não se entregar àquela onda de prazer que só crescia e crescia. Quando deu por si, Shunrei também estava movendo seu quadril contra o dele.

Percebendo-a mais receptiva, Vicenzo decidiu que já era ora de aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. Moveu-se rápido, e depois mais rápido, e tão logo sentiu as paredes úmidas o abraçarem enquanto ela gemia seu nome. Com apenas mais duas estocas fundas e fortes sentiu o prazer invadi-lo também. Urrou com a cabeça virada para trás e então a beijou.

Quando se afastou, ela o fitava, dessa vez com aqueles mesmos olhos ternos de menina. A gentil borboleta havia retornado. Shunrei acariciou-lhe o rosto com carinho e o beijou, para então murmurar em chinês:

_-Wo ai ni._

* * *

Muito tempo depois, enquanto repousava sua cabeça no peito dele e ele lhe acariciava os cabelos, Shunrei se viu sorrindo feito uma tola. Ouvia o bater cadenciado do coração dele, e aquilo lhe parecia música para os ouvidos.

-Shunrei? –ela o ouviu chamá-la, mas não se levantou para fitá-lo nos olhos.

-O que foi Vicenzo? –limitou-se a indagar.

-Por que você não me contou?

Dessa vez Shunrei se afastou e o fitou. Não precisou mirar a mancha de sangue no lençol para saber do que ele estava falando. Corou desviando o olhar para então responder:

-E isso importava?

Máscara da Morte foi rápido e direto na resposta.

-Mas é claro que importava. Só que; ponderou e a chinesa o fitou confusa.

-Só que, o que? –indagou Shunrei ao vê-lo desviar o olhar. Aquilo foi estranho.

-Só que eu pensei que você, você e o Shiryu, bem eu pensei que...

Shunrei o cortou, antes que ele terminasse a frase.

-Não, nunca; a chinesa tratou de responder rápido, como se demorar na resposta a fizesse ser inverídica. –Shiryu e eu? Bem, digamos que nunca houve Shiryu e eu, pelo menos não fora da minha cabeça; riu infeliz. –Nunca houve ninguém; completou.

-Que bom; murmurou Vicenzo e a chinesa arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que bom por quê?

Vicenzo riu e então se aproximou beijando-a com carinho.

-Porque desse jeito você é só minha, minha e de mais ninguém.

-Bobo; a chinesa riu e Máscara da Morte sentiu uma pontada de culpa. O que raios estava fazendo afinal?

-Shunrei? –voltou a indagar e ela anuiu com a cabeça. –Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. O que você me disse àquela hora? Você falou em chinês e eu não entendo tão bem assim a sua língua; explicou-se o italiano vendo a corar e se constranger como se tivesse lhe perguntado algo obsceno ou então proibido. –Shunrei? –insistiu tocando-lhe o queixo e obrigando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Não é nada; Shunrei riu. –Eu nem mesmo me lembro do que foi que disse; concluiu e Vicenzo deu-se por vencido. Ela não lhe contaria, não importava o que fizesse.

O cavaleiro se recostou contra a cabeceira da cama, pensativo e em silêncio.

-Vicenzo? –Shunrei se acomodou do seu lado. –O que foi?

Ele a fitou profundamente antes de dizer.

-Eu não queria te machucar, aquele _maledetto_ já havia te machucado demais; respondeu e Shunrei percebeu que seus olhos estavam nas marcas rochas nos seus braços, junto das que havia causado a si mesma com o autoflagelo no banho.

-Você não me machucou; disse-lhe beijando seu ombro nu, mas ele insistiu.

-Eu odeio ver uma mulher chorando, e odeio mais ainda aqueles que fazem uma mulher chorar; Shunrei achou aquilo lindo, doce, mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário, pois Vicenzo continuou seu relato com um olhar distante. –Eu vi a minha mãe sendo estuprada antes de a matarem e cortarem a sua cabeça.

-Vicenzo; Shunrei estava boquiaberta e sem fala.

-Meu pai viu tudo, assim como eu; continuou o cavaleiro. –Eu tinha uns sete anos eu acho, estava escondido atrás de uma portinhola secreta no escritório do meu pai. Minha mãe havia me dito para ficar ali e não sair, tão pouco gritar, independente do que ouvisse do outro lado. A portinhola havia ficado entreaberta na pressa em que ela estava de me esconder e eu vi tudo o que se passou naquela maldita sala, inclusive quando cortaram a cabeça do meu pai depois da dela.

-Vicenzo, mas...; Shunrei não conseguia juntar palavras suficientes para descrever aquele horror, tão pouco entender. –Por que alguém faria algo tão terrível assim?

Máscara da Morte sorriu infeliz.

-Porque erámos de uma _famiglia di mafiosi_, chefiávamos uma boa parte da máfia na Sicília; explicou. –Você certamente já ouviu falar da máfia na Itália, não é? –indagou vendo-a anuir com a cabeça. Resolveu continuar. –Meu primo Paolo havia sido encontrado na cama de Frachetti, um dos líderes mais importantes da _cosa nostra_ na Sicília naquela época, e com a mulher do mesmo. Paolo havia recém ingressado à _ordem_, digamos assim, mas já havia quebrado um dos juramentos, o segundo, e um dos mais importantes: _"Nunca olhe para as esposas de seus amigos"_; concluiu.

-Mas esse homem, esse tal de Franchetti, ele não era amigo da sua família de verdade, era? Se ele fosse não faria o que fez com seus pais. Além do que, isso quer dizer que ele também infringiu os votos; respondeu Shunrei e Máscara da Morte sorriu infeliz novamente.

-É assim que funciona a máfia, Shunrei. Os infiéis, sempre pagam; completou obscuro.

-Você quer dizer, inocentes, não é?

-Sim, inocentes, mas infiéis; Máscara da Morte recomeçou. –Mataram meus pais, meu primo, a família do meu primo, e todos que tinham o mesmo sangue que nós, os infiéis. Mataram também todos aqueles que tentaram me ajudar até ter sido enviado à Grécia. Acho que isso explica o porquê do codinome Máscara da Morte de Câncer, e por que resolvi nunca mais usar o meu nome de batismo.

-E também as cabeças que você cortava; Shunrei respondeu e Vicenzo anuiu.

-É, as cabeças também; respondeu.

Fitaram-se por um longo minuto de silêncio, no que Vicenzo se perguntou por que havia lhe dito tudo aquilo. Aquela certamente não era uma conversa para se ter na cama, muito menos junto de uma mulher como Shunrei. Contudo, sentia que dessa forma compensava parte da mentira que ainda sustentava, pois o que havia acabado de lhe contar nunca havia contado a ninguém mais além dela. Milo de Escorpião havia lhe atormentado por anos, insistindo para que lhe revelasse seu nome de batismo, e dizendo que devia ser um nome horrível para não querer dizê-lo em voz alta. O que Milo não sabia era que horrível era a origem daquele nome, algo que se pudesse teria esquecido.

-Eu sinto muito, por tudo; Shunrei murmurou por fim e Máscara da Morte sorriu, dessa vez de verdade.

-Eu sei que sente Shunrei, mas isso foi há muito tempo, não precisa ficar desse jeito; completou lhe acariciando o rosto com carinho.

Shunrei repousou a cabeça no seu ombro.

-Obrigada por confiar em mim; sussurrou Shunrei, no que Máscara da Morte sentiu uma pontada de culpa no peito. Por um bom tempo apenas permaneceram assim, em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos e divagações. Mas então ela se afastou e o fitou. Estava muito corada quando resolveu falar. –Eu quero que me ensine, me ensine a fazer aquilo, aquilo que fez com a boca...

Vicenzo precisou de um segundo para assimilar aquilo direito, devia ter ouvido errado.

-Quero fazer em você também; continuou Shunrei e com uma coragem que tirou não soube de onde, enfiou a mão sob os lençóis e entre as pernas dele. Ouviu-o gemer e então cerrar os olhos. Sentiu-o quase que imediatamente enrijecer sob seu toque. –Se você quiser, é claro; completou desconcertada, mas quando pensou em retirar a mão dali, ele a manteve onde estava colocando a dele sobre a dela.

-Apenas continue, Shunrei.

* * *

Shiryu estava cansado, cansado de esperar. Fazia dias, dias que pareciam meses, ou melhor, anos. Máscara da Morte havia lhe prometido que tentaria, tentaria como havia tentado com Shina e Marin. E havia sido feliz não só naquelas duas vezes, mas em outras muitas vezes em que havia bancado o cupido. Confiava nele, confiava na sua habilidade para adoçar um coração feminino e machucado. Mas ele estava demorando demais. Mais do que demorando, _ele simplesmente não lhe dava notícias!_ Não atendia o celular, mas isso tinha explicação, Rozan era afastado de tudo. Seu desespero por notícias era tamanho, que quase havia aceitado a ideia de Seiya.

"_Peça ao Mu para que ele use a telecinese dele para falar com o Máscara da Morte. É instantâneo, infalível, e também de graça..."_

Shiryu, no entanto, não achava certo usar o cavaleiro de Áries como antena de celular, satélite, e coisas do gênero. Além disso, aquele era um assunto particular, algo que se restringia somente a ele e Shunrei. Não havia contado a ninguém no Santuário, portanto ninguém sabia para onde Máscara da Morte havia ido e por que. Não que desconfiasse de Mu, afinal, Mu não era Milo de Escorpião, mas aquilo era particular. Só esperava que Seiya mantivesse aquela boca fechada como havia prometido.

Agora estava ali, de volta à Rozan. Havia se cansado de esperar, mas esperava que as coisas estivessem melhores desde a sua última visita ali. Havia um vilarejo antes de Rozan, maior e mais movimentado e passou por ele a fim de comprar um presente para Shunrei. Ela sempre havia gostado de seda, talvez o recebesse melhor com um agrado do tipo. O cavaleiro riu enquanto caminhava pela feira apinhada de gente. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de viver ali, mas agora aquela ideia era a única a lhe povoar os pensamentos. Depois de tantas guerras e tanta dor, tudo o que queria era o sossego de um lugar como aquele, e claro, o amor de Shunrei. E pensar em Shunrei, o fazia pensar em Máscara da Morte também. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo ao relento até agora...

Shunrei havia mudado muito depois de todos daqueles anos.

E era estranho, não era? Irônico? Que justamente Máscara da Morte estivesse tentando trazê-la de volta, alguém que uma vez havia tentando tirá-la dele atirando-a cachoeira a baixo. O mundo realmente dava voltas, pensou.

_-Shiryu?_ –o cavaleiro sentiu alguém lhe bater nas costas, era Lao. Shiryu nunca havia gostado dele. –Que prazer te ver por aqui?

-Como vai, Lao? –indagou polido, ignorando aquele sorriso carregado de sarcasmo do rapaz. Seu rosto estava marcado e parecia ter perdido um dente, na certa havia se envolvido em outra briga por causa de mulheres, mulheres casadas na sua maioria. –Parece que não anda muito bem, não é, Lao? O que houve?

O ar de troça do rapaz desapareceu e sua expressão tornou-se sombria, sombria como Shiryu nunca havia visto antes. Logo depois, como uma nuvem passageira, sua expressão se suavizou.

-Nada que uma boa noitada na Lanterna Vermelha, não resolva, não é? –Lao indicou com o polegar o local onde algumas prostitutas se debruçavam seminuas sobre a janela. O ar sombrio havia mesmo desaparecido, devolvendo-lhe o costumeiro risinho jocoso. –Sei que é cedo, mas acho que um bolso cheio de dinheiro abre portas, não é? Nesse caso, pernas; sorriu o rapaz no que Shiryu teve vontade de sumir dali. –O que foi, Shiryu? Não gosta de prostitutas, não é? _Pois saiba que todas as mulheres são, umas malditas vagabundas!_ –Lao cuspiu as palavras.

Shiryu estava mais do que enojado, estava de certa forma curioso com toda aquela ira.

-Sua mulher, sua mãe, acha que elas também são esse tipo de mulher, Lao? –indagou vendo o rapaz lhe sorrir com desdém. –Shunrei; começou, mas não teve tempo de continuar.

-Shunrei? –Lao gargalhou alto chamando a atenção das pessoas nas ruas. –A doce e puritana, Shunrei? Ela é a pior de todas, meu amigo. Shunrei não passa de uma _puta_ metida que pensa ter ouro entre as pernas. Ou melhor, acho que só um pau de ouro é bom o suficiente pra ela...

Dessa vez foi Lao quem não pôde terminar. Shiryu o socou com tanta força que o rapaz caiu no chão cuspindo sangue e perdendo outro dente.

-Nunca mais, ouviu bem? –começou Shiryu com os olhos estreitos de raiva e o dedo em riste. –Nunca mais fale desse jeito sobre a Shunrei; completou dando as costas ao rapaz que riu.

-Não acredita em mim, não é? Também não acreditei quando ouvi, mas vai ser fácil comprovar o que disse; provocou Lao e quando viu o cavaleiro parar de andar continuou. –Vá até a casa do antigo ancião e comprovará o que eu disse. O seu colega _dourado?_ –havia troça ali, e Shiryu não soube dizer por que se sentiu tão incomodado com o comentário. –Ele tem dormido na casa dela há dias, dormido e fazendo outras coisas, como levá-la ao festival. Eu também a teria acompanhado ao festival se soubesse que depois ela abriria as pernas pra mim com tanta facilidade.

Shiryu cerrou os punhos, estava com tanta raiva que poderia matar Lao, mas havia pessoas ao redor e elas olhavam assustadas para os dois.

Lao se levantou e então riu.

-Ou talvez não, não é? Afinal nós dois já fomos rejeitados por ela. _Nós dois não temos um pau de ouro._ Mas ele tem, o seu _coleguinha._

Quando Shiryu se voltou para trás o rapaz já havia se afastado e rumando em direção ao prostíbulo.

Aquilo tudo havia sido tão... tão... estranho, desproposital, e também inverídico. Conhecia Lao, conhecia sua língua ferina, e conhecia sua obsessão por Shunrei, mas havia se sentido estranho com tudo aquilo. Sentia-se de certa forma... logrado.

Naquele momento Shiryu só desejava uma coisa, falar com Shunrei. E com Máscara da Morte também. Era ridículo, impossível, mas eles ficariam sabendo de toda aquela bobagem que Lao havia lhe dito.

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/a: **Mais um capítulo, e não é o último! Estão felizes ou tristes com essa notícia? Eu pensei mesmo que ia dar pra finalizar com esse capítulo, mas me pediram pra botar o italiano em ação e isto gastou tempo, tempo e fôlego da Shunrei, não é? Além disso, o pato do Shiryu tinha que reaparecer também. Quer dizer... _pato?_ Acho que ele tá é levando outro nome agora, mas enfim, falta muita coisa pra resolver, e uma delas é o Máscara da Morte contar o verdadeiro porquê de sua visita. Façam suas apostas! Quem conta pra ela, primeiro?

É isso, talvez ainda restem mais dois capítulos, mas isso realmente há de ser o fim.

O The end está próximo, portanto, façam uma autora feliz, sim?

**REVIEWS****! ^^**

Bjus e até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Obrigada**: Cristinangelolima, Beck Gemini, Vengeresse Lolita, Cath Black, Margarida, Mari da Veiga, Nandinha82, Juliane Chan (**que honra te ter aqui! ^^**), Renata Thaís e Lunna BR **por comentarem o capítulo anterior!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: A teia se rompe**

Máscara da Morte sentia-se entre o céu e o inferno. O céu era Shunrei, aquela casa, a paz de Rozan. O inferno era sua consciência, conspurcada com aquela maldita mentira martelando em sua cabeça. Não que nunca houvesse mentido, até porque já havia feito coisas muito piores do que mentir, mas aquela mentira em particular o fazia se sentir o pior dos homens. E tudo isso por simplesmente estar mentindo para Shunrei. Não era o mesmo que mentir para Milo de Escorpião. Shunrei era tão inocente, e estava tão apaixonada, que parecia até ter se esquecido da mentira que havia contado quando chegou. Aquilo sequer parecia ter importância para ela agora. A desconfiança, a ambiguidade de tudo o que havia lhe dito, a incerteza sobre tudo o que dizia respeito a ele e à sua maldita visita inoportuna. Ela era toda sorrisos e atenção, olhares cúmplices. Aquilo certamente só o fazia sentir-se pior. Logo depois de amanhecer haviam feito amor novamente e do jeito mais apaixonado de que se lembrava. Em seguida havia adormecido e tido um sonho sem sonhos do tipo que se tem quando se alcança paz e contentamento inexplicáveis em palavras. Contudo quando despertou ela já não estava na cama. Encontrou-a na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Linda, de banho tomado, e os cabelos outra vez presos numa trança. Ela lhe sorriu e o mandou tomar um banho enquanto terminava de preparar o desjejum. Sentiu uma vontade louca de convidá-la para entrarem juntos naquela banheira e consequentemente fazerem amor novamente, mas resistiu à tentação. O que foi bem difícil diante do olhar que ela lhe lançou ao vê-lo nu no corredor. Quando enfim retornou à cozinha – de banho tomado, e devidamente vestido, mas com a barba por fazer –, ela ainda estava terminado de preparar a mesa. Shunrei estava equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a louça no armário. Vicenzo não resistiu. Aproximou-se sorrateiro e a agarrou pela cintura. Ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa e depois um risinho ao senti-lo afundar o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

-Isso faz cócegas, Vicenzo; Shunrei riu agarrada aos braços dele presos em sua cintura.

_-Cócegas?_ Eu esperava algo mais excitante, quem sabe um arrepio; Máscara da Morte riu contra o pescoço da chinesa onde passou a depositar uma dúzia de beijos molhados. Sentiu-a estremecer quando mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-É, isso também; Shunrei murmurou sentindo as pernas trêmulas e ouvindo-o rir ciente disso. Era _provação_ demais, não era? Aquele homem lindo cheirando a sabonete e sussurrando no seu ouvido? Com aquela barba por fazer roçando contra a sua pele? Voltou-se dentro do abraço dele e então o fitou. –E é melhor você parar; completou com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele.

-Você quer que eu pare, Shunrei?

A voz grave dele arrepiou-a inteira, e seu corpo logo a delatou. O sorriso torto que ele lhe deu a fez corar.

Máscara da Morte adorava quando ela corava daquele jeito. Depois do jeito intenso com que haviam se tocado à noite passada, o italiano julgou que já não havia mais motivos para isso, mas estava enganado. Mesmo depois de ter decorado cada parte do corpo dela e ela do dele, mesmo depois de toda aquela intimidade, ela ainda conseguia corar daquele jeito tão gracioso e quase pueril. Ainda que fosse uma tigresa na cama, Shunrei continuaria a ser uma doce e gentil borboleta fora dela, concluiu.

Shunrei mordeu o lábio. Já não era apenas o seu rosto que queimava, mas seu corpo todo também. O intenso azul dos olhos dele tão fixos nela pareciam labaredas lambendo-a. Piscou desviando momentaneamente o olhar, mas a sensação persistiu, pois os olhos dele ainda estavam nela.

-Não, eu não quero, mas se você não parar com isso nós vamos acabar no quarto de novo; respondeu por fim, tentando parecer contrária àquela investida, mas mesmo com seu cenho franzido foi um total fracasso! _Realmente não sabia mentir._ A resposta dele foi um beijo longo e ainda mais excitante do que seus sussurros ao pé do ouvido.

Shunrei jamais havia se sentido assim, tão feliz, tão completa, e ao mesmo tempo tão desejosa por mais. Sentia que nunca estaria satisfeita quando o assunto fosse Vicenzo, seus beijos, e seus toques. Sentia-se dependente dele como se ele fosse o ar, a água, o alimento, para seu corpo e espírito. Quando ele simplesmente dizia o seu nome, seu coração disparava no peito. Quando ele a beijava, sentia-se como uma flor sendo regada. E quando ele a tocava e a fazia sua, sentia que nada mais importava, a não ser àquela sintonia que alcançavam juntos.

-Parece que despertei a tigresa novamente...

Shunrei ouviu-o murmurar contra a sua boca antes de enfim encerrar aquele beijo. Havia um tom de brincadeira e malícia na voz dele, assim como nos seus olhos azuis. As unhas dela estavam cravadas nos braços dele, coisa que só agora Shunrei havia percebido. Havia feito isso tantas vezes a noite passada enquanto ele a enlouquecia de prazer que o tinha marcado todo, o que certamente a deixou muito envergonhada. Corou e muito, para então desviar o olhar do dele.

_-Bella?_ –Vicenzo a segurou pelo queixo e depois depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios rosados. Acariciou seu rosto com carinho, o polegar contornando os lábios macios da chinesa. –Nunca se envergonhe de demonstrar o que sente, muito menos quando isso significar que estou lhe dando prazer. Esse é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar; concluiu beijando-lhe a testa e então se afastou.

Já havia passado dos limites, limites que tentava se impor desde que havia chegado ali. Como faria o certo, que era contar a verdade a ela, se continuassem daquele jeito? A presença de Shunrei o deixava inebriado e incapaz de pensar direito, portanto, se quisesse realmente conversar a sério com ela teria de manter distância, uma distância segura do seu perfume e de sua boca.

Shunrei sentiu-se estranhamente fria quando ele se afastou. Suspirou e então voltou a se equilibrar na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar a louça no armário. Queria a melhor louça aquela manhã, afinal aquela estava sendo uma manhã especial.

-Quer que eu pegue? –Shunrei estremeceu quando o sentiu outra vez às suas costas, mesmo que dessa vez ele apenas tivesse esticado o braço para pegar a louça.

-Obrigada; murmurou quando o sentiu se afastar levando as xícaras até a mesa.

Vicenzo estava de costas arrumando a louça sobre a mesa, e Shunrei sentiu um sentimento tão confuso que não sabia explicar com palavras. Aquele sentimento não condizia com o ardor de ainda há pouco, pois se sentia melancólica e vazia. Sentia o peito apertado, dolorido, uma sensação estranha de perda. Perda? Talvez só agora tivesse pensado sobre aquilo, sobre o fato de que ele iria embora, coisa que havia se esquecido completamente à noite passada. Mas era óbvio, não era? Era óbvio que aquele momento ia chegar. Independente do quanto o adiasse, ou pensasse ser capaz de adiar. Sentia-se tão estúpida, _estupidamente apaixonada! _Contudo não conseguiu refrear o impulso de atravessar o pequeno espaço que os separava e o abraçar. Abraçou-o pelas costas repousando as mãos no peito dele, e sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Surpreso, Máscara da Morte apenas cobriu as mãos pequenas com as suas e as afagou em silêncio. A cabeça dela repousava em suas costas e ele não precisou se voltar para saber que ela estava chorando.

-Eu não quero que você vá; Shunrei começou entre um soluço e outro, o que partiu o coração do cavaleiro. –Não quero que vá embora, não depois de tudo o que nós tivemos. Sei o quanto isso deve soar egoísta, mas...

_Egoísta?_ Aquele foi o golpe fatal para Máscara da Morte. Ela egoísta? Soltou-se do abraço da chinesa e então a fitou. Sentiu tanta raiva, raiva de si mesmo naquele instante, que quase se socou. Viu-a afugentar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos como se estivesse envergonhada com aquilo, e então voltar a murmurar:

-Não quero que parta, Vicenzo; Shunrei se aproximou e segurou suas mãos entre as dela. –Não sei dizer se consigo continuar vivendo sem você.

-Shunrei; Máscara da Morte sentia que seu peito estava sendo rasgado a cada palavra que ela proferia.

-Sei que não posso te oferecer muita coisa além do meu amor, e que Rozan tão pouco, mas ainda sim, não consigo imaginar a minha vida daqui pra frente sem você; concluiu e sentiu-se livre e leve por finalmente ter lhe dito tudo aquilo.

Vicenzo suspirou. Os olhos dela o queimavam tamanha expectativa.

-Você... _Você é tão maravilhosa, Shunrei!_ –começou ainda de mãos dadas com a chinesa, aquelas mãos pequenas e frágeis. –O que você me oferece é muito mais do que eu mereço, e, esse lugar foi o único lugar nesses quase trinta anos em que senti paz. Paz de verdade, entende? Você, as pessoas daqui, tudo isso me fez lembrar que ainda existe um homem embaixo da couraça de cavaleiro; Máscara da Morte levou uma das mãos ao rosto da chinesa e o acariciou. –Eu não mereço você Shunrei. Não mereço seus beijos, e não mereço seus sentimentos. E não pense que é porque eu não sinta as mesmas coisas que você, o problema é que...

-O problema é que? –Shunrei o instigou ao vê-lo titubear e ponderar. Ele a confundia, como sempre.

-O problema é que há coisas que você não sabe; começou Vicenzo. –Coisas sobre mim, sobre outras pessoas. Coisas que omiti, mas que devia ter te contado desde o início; completou e viu um olhar de tristeza e incerteza nos olhos dela.

-O que está querendo dizer é que... _Existe outra mulher?_ É isso, Vicenzo? –Shunrei sentiu seu coração tão apertado que pensou que fosse sufocar. Aquela certamente seria uma boa justificativa, pensou.

Vicenzo balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder.

-Não é nada disso, Shunrei; Máscara da Morte voltou a lhe acariciar o rosto e quase riu diante daquela possibilidade que sabia não existir. –O problema é que eu me abri com você, contei sobre o meu passado, coisas que não contei para mais ninguém, e, no entanto, não te contei o que realmente me trouxe até Rozan; ela havia ficado muito calada e o escutava com uma atenção quase sobre-humana. –Eu menti para você, Shunrei; aquilo pesou como chumbo, mas Máscara da Morte continuou. – Menti quando disse que havia perdido a memória, menti quando disse que havia me esquecido do por que havia vindo até aqui, assim como menti quando...

_**-Quando me prometeu que me ajudaria a reconquistá-la!**_

Afastaram-se bruscamente ao ouvir aquela voz calma, porém carregada de raiva, uma raiva velada. Era Shiryu, e ele estava parado à porta da cozinha que dava para o lado de fora da casa.

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui? –Máscara da Morte pôs-se à frente de Shunrei num gesto protetor. Havia se enregelado sob a mira dos olhos do Dragão.

_-Tempo suficiente para comprovar que você é mesmo um maldito mentiroso!_ –a voz de Shiryu havia subido um grau e ele havia se aproximado do casal, os passos pesados feito chumbo.

Shunrei saiu de trás do italiano e olhou para cada um dos homens na cozinha, seus cenhos franzidos e punhos cerrados. Pareciam dois touros bufando e prontos para destruir o outro. Aquilo a deixou confusa demais para conseguir entender o que de fato estava acontecendo.

-Bela forma de provar que mudou, não é Máscara da Morte? Primeiro tenta matar a mulher que eu amo, depois a seduz e dorme com ela? O que raios você tinha na cabeça, quando pensou em formular e manter essa mentira? Será mesmo que pensou que eu não ia descobrir? Que eu não faria nada?

Os olhos de Shiryu cintilavam de raiva, mas Vicenzo compreendia sua ira. Se estivesse no lugar dele estaria tão ou mais irado e antes de qualquer coisa teria socado o _maledetto_ que havia feito aquilo. O que Shiryu fez logo em seguida. Shiryu o socou com tanta força que Máscara da Morte pensou ter deslocado a mandíbula. Cambaleou para trás e só não caiu porque Shunrei o amparou. Cuspiu o sangue que se acumulou dentro da boca enquanto massageava o rosto dolorido. Shiryu ia partir para cima dele de novo quando Shunrei se pôs entre os dois.

_-Pare, Shiryu!_ O que pensa que está fazendo? –indagou espalmando as mãos contra o peito do Dragão, inutilmente tentando afastá-lo de Vicenzo. Que direito Shiryu tinha? Que direito tinha de se comportar como um maldito namorado ciumento, quando nunca haviam sido namorados?

Shiryu se afastou e suspirou cansado, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em Vicenzo.

-O que raios você fez com ela? –seus olhos se voltaram para Shunrei, para a marca roxa que ela tinha no canto da boca, e depois para os braços delicados igualmente marcados. –A enfeitiçou para que ela não percebesse que a estava machucando? Ferindo-a para satisfazer algum tipo de prazer pessoal e doentio? Por todos os deuses! Somente alguém sádico e doente como você faria algo do tipo. Alguém que já colecionou cabeças... Como pude acreditar em alguém assim? Hã? –Shiryu levou uma das mãos à cabeça, e então se voltou com uma fúria em igual. _–Já não era o suficiente mentir pra ela, maldito!_

Vicenzo já esperava por outro soco, mas ele não veio. Shunrei voltou a segurar o demônio ensandecido que se chamava Shiryu.

-Não foi ele quem me machucou, Shiryu! –Shunrei interveio. –Ele me salvou. Salvou-me do maldito do Lao, coisa que você nunca deu importância, caso contrário jamais teria me deixado sozinha e à mercê dele; completou uma irada Shunrei no que Shiryu sentiu-se socado por ela. Aquilo havia lhe ferido tanto quanto sabia que seu soco havia ferido Máscara da Morte. Talvez mais. Aquilo havia ferido sua honra, e não havia nada pior do que aquilo.

-Shunrei; o Dragão suspirou depois de um instante de silêncio e culpa, deu alguns passos para trás. –Quer dizer que foi assim que ele te enganou? Foi assim que ele conseguiu passar de falso amigo para seu salvador? _Seu príncipe encantado?_ –ponderou voltando-se para Máscara da Morte calado atrás dela. Recordou-se da conversa que havia ouvido entre os dois, e também dos comentários maldosos de Lao. Sua raiva era tanta que não mediu as palavras. _–Foi assim que ele conseguiu te levar pra cama, Shunrei?_

Shunrei lhe deu um tapa tão forte que Shiryu sentiu o rosto arder. Shunrei estava tão irada e com tanta raiva que Shiryu se assustou quando voltou a fitá-la. Lembrava-se dela como uma garota tímida e gentil, uma frágil borboleta. Aquela não era a Shunrei que conhecia. Ela tinha fogo nos olhos.

-Diga-me, Shiryu, que direito você tem de se meter na minha vida, hã? O que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer, nunca pareceu te importar. Portanto, quem eu levo ou não para a minha cama é problema exclusivamente meu! –a chinesa o apontou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Shiryu riu. Não de Shunrei, mas de impotência. O que raios havia acontecido naqueles dias em que ela havia passado junto de Máscara da Morte? Ele a havia afetado de tal forma, que já nem conhecia aquela mulher. Porque agora Shunrei era uma mulher e falava como uma mulher, uma mulher que claramente já não era mais sua. O único a quem podia afetar ali era Máscara da Morte, concluiu. Queria que ele explodisse e que mostrasse quem realmente era, quem sabe assim Shunrei retirasse aquela venda dos olhos. Ele podia ter sido seu _príncipe_ por alguns dias, mas não era e nunca seria a pessoa leal e correta que ela pensava que era. Shunrei estava cega, cega de amor por ele, e aquilo o fazia sentir-se mais do que logrado. Máscara da Morte havia brincado com ele, com Shunrei, e havia conseguido o mais difícil, conquistar o coração dela. Contudo, aquela maldita brincadeira de mau gosto estava com os minutos contados.

-E você, Máscara da Morte? Sente-se mesmo muito confortável se escondendo atrás de uma mulher, não é? –provocou, sabendo que teria troco.

Vicenzo sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Shiryu tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não lhe dava direito de ofender Shunrei, muito menos de chamá-lo de covarde. Cortou a curta distância que os separava e o socou. Shunrei gritou às suas costas, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Shiryu rebateu, e ele voltou a socá-lo. Haviam se esquecido da amizade que tinham cultivado aqueles anos e se tornado inimigos em potencial novamente. Esmurraram-se derrubando coisas e sangue, e só pararam quando ouviram Shunrei gritar:

_**-PAREM! VOCÊS VÃO DESTRUIR A CASA DESSE JEITO!**_

Soltaram-se depois de terem se estatelado no chão, a uma distância segura para agarrar o outro pelo pescoço. A porta da cozinha quase havia sido arrancada em sua ultima investida. Shunrei estava à frente deles e também mantinha uma distância segura. _Dos dois._ Estava sentada no chão, pois escorar-se à mesa havia sido insuficiente diante do tamanho desespero que a dominou. Chorava assustada e horrorizada diante da cena, daquela briga irracional entre _machos_. Machos que tinham força o suficiente para arrancar a cabeça do outro se quisessem. Jamais compreenderia aquilo, o porquê dos homens resolverem tudo com socos e pontapés. Haviam simplesmente a deixado no vácuo e aquilo não era justo. As palavras não ditas que eles transformavam em socos pertenciam a ela e a mais ninguém.

A porta do armário havia sido quebrada e uma dúzia de louças antigas que haviam pertencido ao velho mestre estavam agora no chão. Só haviam restado cacos e pó da bonita louça. Naquele instante de fúria haviam até mesmo feito um buraco na parede, um soco que um dos dois havia dado, mas que Shunrei não se recordava quem. Pensou que eles realmente colocariam a casa no chão. Conhecia o poder dos cavaleiros, e sabia que isso seria possível, tão fácil quanto quebrar a casca de um ovo.

-Shunrei; começou Shiryu, havia sangue no canto de sua boca. –Será que você não entende que ele te enganou? Enganou-te esse tempo todo? Enganou-te como me enganou? A única coisa que eu pedi a ele foi que me ajudasse, me ajudasse a reconquistá-la.

-Shunrei; Máscara da Morte também se sentiu no dever de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido. Shunrei o fitou profundamente com seus olhos escuros e aquilo foi o suficiente para se calar. Teve medo quando ela enfim resolveu falar, pois sabia que aquela seria a sentença final dela.

-É verdade tudo o que Shiryu acaba de me contar? –a chinesa ponderou, os punhos cerrados contra o colo. Havia estado tão perdida naquela felicidade fugaz que havia levado um certo tempo para assimilar as coisas, mas agora elas lhe pareciam claras como água. –Que veio até aqui a mando dele?

Vicenzo não pode mentir, não daquela vez.

-É sim, Shunrei, mas...

_**-CALE-SE!**_ –ela gritou e o apontou. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva dele, de Shiryu, ou de si mesma. _–Vá embora, Vicenzo!_ –sentenciou vendo um fugaz brilho de felicidade tremeluzir nos olhos de Shiryu. Será mesmo que aquele idiota ainda tinha esperanças de que ela o perdoasse? Ele era tão culpado quanto. Não, ele era o pior, pois havia tido aquela ideia ridícula de fazerem dela seu brinquedinho. _–Os dois!_ –apontou a porta com o dedo em riste. _–Quero os dois fora da minha casa!_

-Shunrei? Temos que conversar. –Shiryu se levantou, mas antes que se aproximasse Shunrei o repeliu com um olhar cortante como aço, tal qual havia feito com Vicenzo ainda há pouco.

_-Não temos nada para conversar, Shiryu!_ –voltou a sentenciar enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, pois estava decidida a não chorar uma única vez mais na frente deles. –Nunca tivemos nada para conversar além do Santuário, do que acontecia lá, e sobre sua nobre missão e dever; Shunrei riu amarga, outra vez usando daquele tom de sarcasmo, que agora sabia que servia unicamente para ferir quem a ferisse daquele jeito. –Ah e sobre os seus amigos que você nunca pôde deixar sozinhos. Nem mesmo por um segundo. _Estou cheia disso! _Saia da minha casa! _Saiam os dois;_ voltou a dar ênfase ao ver que Vicenzo também estava ali ainda.

Viu-o se levantar e se afastar em silêncio, Shiryu o seguiu com os olhos e um brilho mortal de raiva.

-Ah, e se quiserem mesmo se matar; Shunrei chamou-lhe a atenção, Vicenzo já havia desaparecido pela porta. _–Façam isso fora da minha casa! _

Shiryu não hesitou dessa vez e seguiu os passos de Vicenzo. Quando Shunrei enfim se viu sozinha em meio a toda a bagunça que eles haviam causado, sentiu-se tão destruída quando a cozinha. Chorou e chorou muito, pois se sentia igualmente quebrada como a louça caída no chão.

* * *

Mei estava deitada na cama, o rosto enterrado contra o travesseiro, e os olhos perdidos no nada. Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas principalmente, sentia-se vazia. Perder o bebê havia sido algo doloroso demais. Não haviam tido tempo de correr para o hospital e tentar salvar a criança, e decidiu que já não valia a pena ir até lá só por si mesma. Não podia, essa era a verdade. Seu corpo estava todo marcado, fariam perguntas, perguntas que não poderia responder, não sem ter de tocar no nome do marido. Sentia tanta raiva de Lao naquele momento que se pudesse, ou tivesse forças pra isso, o mataria. Quando pensava em tudo aquilo, quase sentia alívio em ter perdido aquela criança.

-Mei?

Era Meng. O rapaz havia vindo visitá-la e não saiu de perto dela depois de ter recebido os cuidados de Chun Yin. Chun Yin que naquele momento queria a cabeça do filho mais novo, pois sabia que havia sido ele a machucá-la daquele jeito. Às vezes Mei se perguntava como uma mulher tão bondosa podia ter tido um filho tão violento como Lao.

-Você devia ir até o hospital. Chun Yin é uma boa parteira, mas ela mesma concorda comigo que lá você teria um cuidado melhor; concluiu o rapaz.

Mei se voltou para o rapaz franzino, como sempre gentil e atencioso, coisa que o marido nunca havia sido. Meng não era bonito como Lao, não fisicamente, mas era o homem mais bondoso que havia conhecido na vida. E ele estava ali, quando Lao havia desaparecido. Lao a havia deixado sozinha sem nem ao menos se importar com o que havia lhe feito. Mei segurou a mão do rapaz entre as suas.

-Não se preocupe Meng, ficarei boa logo; sorriu-lhe, mas ele não estava satisfeito. Havia ira, uma ira contida nos seus olhos quando voltou a falar.

-Você só vai ficar bem quando o Lao desaparecer da sua vida, Mei. Ele fez isso com você. E vai fazer de novo; Meng rangeu os dentes.

Um longo instante de silêncio se passou até que Mei murmurasse baixinho.

-Às vezes, tudo o que eu queria, era que o Lao desaparecesse, Meng.

O rapaz a fitou sério e circunspecto.

-Tem certeza disso, Mei?

-Tenho; Mei respondeu ciente do peso que aquilo tinha.

E Meng também teve certeza de uma coisa. Lao nunca mais a machucaria, pois ele não permitiria que isso voltasse a acontecer.

* * *

Shiryu encontrou Máscara da Morte sentado perto de uma das quedas d'água de Rozan. Irritou-se ao perceber que aquela cachoeira era a preferida de Shunrei, onde ela costumava banhar-se sempre que podia. Ele obviamente havia sentido a sua presença, mas não se voltou para trás, apenas continuou fitando a ruidosa queda d'água. Shiryu decidiu sentar-se também, mas há uma distância considerável daquele que havia voltado a ser seu inimigo, ainda que de uma forma completamente diferente.

-Pensei que Shunrei tivesse te mandado embora; murmurou amargo fitando as quedas d'água.

-Pensei que ela tivesse mandado nós dois embora; Vicenzo respondeu sem se voltar para o outro cavaleiro, os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos flexionados.

Shiryu sentiu-se ridículo por ter começado aquela conversa.

_-Vá embora, Máscara da Morte!_ –dirigiu-se com uma voz cortante e então ponderou. –Ou seria melhor, chamá-lo de _Vicenzo?_ É esse o seu nome? Nome que você só diz para mulheres que pretende levar pra cama?

Máscara da Morte enfim se voltou para o Dragão e sua ira contida.

-As coisas não aconteceram da forma que você pensa que aconteceram, Shiryu. Mas sim, eu chamo Vicenzo; confirmou Máscara da Morte e suas palavras seguintes só serviram para inflamar ainda mais a ira o Dragão. –Disse o meu nome a Shunrei porque ela merecia saber quem eu era, e porque confiei nela para ser quem eu realmente sou.

_-Um maldito mentiroso? Um maldito traidor?_ –Shiryu rebateu com os punhos cerrados.

Máscara da Morte suspirou.

-Um homem apaixonado, Shiryu; desabafou e pensou que o outro fosse mesmo atravessar a distância que os separava e cair em cima dele de novo. Como Shiryu manteve-se onde estava, resolveu continuar. –Eu não menti quando disse que pretendia te ajudar, assim como não menti quanto a ter me apaixonado por Shunrei. As coisas aconteceram e foram tomando um rumo muito diferente do que eu previ a princípio. Não tive culpa, tão pouco Shunrei. Apenas aconteceu; concluiu infeliz.

-E por que Shunrei? –Shiryu parecia desolado, o que na verdade estava.

-Simplesmente porque ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que conheci na vida, Shiryu; respondeu-lhe Vicenzo e sua sinceridade pareceu tocar o Dragão.

-Mas por que Shunrei? –insistiu Shiryu.

-Porque ela cuidou de mim, me deu atenção, escutou tudo o que eu dizia, e não desconfiou de mim nem por um segundo. Para Shunrei eu não era mais um inimigo, por isso me acolheu e me aceitou. Pelo que eu sou e não pelo que fui. Acredite, para mim, isso é mais importante do que você possa imaginar, Shiryu.

-Eu também confiei em você, Máscara da Morte. Também acreditei em você, até você fazer o que fez; Shiryu rebateu amargo.

-Eu sei; Vicenzo respondeu. –O que só faz com que eu me sinta pior.

-Pior? –Shiryu indagou confuso.

-Sim, pior. Porque eu não quero perder a sua amizade, assim como não quero perder Shunrei.

Shiryu quase riu, tamanha ironia. Fitou o céu claro e depois se voltou para o cavaleiro.

-Por acaso já ouviu falar que: _Quem muito quer nada tem?_ Se presasse a minha amizade como diz e eu pensei que presasse, você jamais teria se aproximado de Shunrei, não sabendo o que sinto por ela; concluiu o Dragão.

-Eu a amo, Shiryu; Vicenzo rebateu com a voz carregada de emoção. Shiryu estranhamente esperou que ele continuasse. –Amo Shunrei, amo o seu sorriso, amo seus gestos delicados, e amo esse lugar! –o cavaleiro fez um gesto com a mão, pequeno demais para indicar Rozan inteira. –Foi isso o que aconteceu desde que voltei a pisar nesse maldito lugar! Rozan me enfeitiçou e Shunrei também.

Shiryu não sabia se batia nele ou se o aplaudia pela coragem de lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Por mais que quisesse, e por mais que fosse mais fácil pensar que ele estava mentindo, Shiryu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Doía-lhe pensar que Máscara da Morte havia descoberto tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. Havia levado anos para enfim perceber o encanto daquele lugar, assim como o de Shunrei. Não era justo. E, no entanto, havia mesmo sido um covarde enquanto Máscara da Morte havia sido o exato oposto, ainda que apoiado sobre um pedestal de mentiras.

-Ela estava aqui, nesse lugar, quando a vi pela primeira vez depois de anos. E foi nesse mesmo lugar que aquele maldito do Lao tentou; Vicenzo ponderou irado só de se lembrar daquilo. –Forçá-la; concluiu mirando as quedas d'água.

-Obrigado; aquilo pegou Máscara da Morte de surpresa, e havia sido difícil demais para Shiryu. –Por tê-la protegido do Lao; concluiu o Dragão.

Vicenzo o fitou por um longo minuto de silêncio antes de responder.

-Não foi a primeira vez, Shiryu.

-Eu sei; o Dragão anui tristemente.

-E não será a última vez também, espero que saiba disso; continuou Vicenzo enfim se levantando e batendo a poeira das vestes. –Vou ver se consigo entrar em contato com o Mu, ele pode me teletransportar até à Grécia. Não posso voltar de avião com as minhas coisas e passaporte presos na casa do velho mestre. Até porque o prazer de viajar como alguém normal já não me estimula nem um pouco; voltou-se para Shiryu ainda no chão. _–Cuide dela, Shiryu!_ Acerte-se com ela, ou então não, mas nunca mais a deixe sozinha. Dei uma boa lição naquele Lao, mas o Vicenzo Spatuzza, aquele que nasceu na Sicília e viu homens tão vis e cruéis quanto ele, acredite, ele sabe que esse tipo de homem nunca desiste, tão pouco se arrepende; concluiu sombrio.

Shiryu sentiu-se estranho, confuso, mas ainda cheio de raiva. Raiva de si mesmo, raiva de Máscara da Morte, e raiva do mundo. Aquela batalha interna que travava consigo mesmo era muito pior do que as inúmeras batalhas reais que havia travado. Viu Vicenzo caminhar pela trilha estreita e então sumir de vista, mas continuou ali por muito tempo, apenas fitando as quedas d'água.

Era mesmo um maldito covarde, não era?

* * *

Ao fim daquela noite, várias coisas aconteceram.

Lao seria encontrado com o rosto mutilado e boiando no rio que cortava o vilarejo vizinho.

Shunrei voltaria a se trancar no banheiro e se autoflagelaria no banho.

Shiryu seria rejeitado e expulso por ela. De novo.

E Vicenzo, longe dali, choraria lágrimas amargas enquanto desabafava com Afrodite de Peixes.

Lao havia finalmente colhido o que havia plantado.

Shunrei perceberia que jamais se livraria da presença de Vicenzo, tão pouco da saudade que sentiria dele. A raiva que sentia por ter sido enganada por ele não era o suficiente para suprimir o amor que sentia.

Shiryu enfim daria aquela batalha por vencida, e contrariando ao desejo de Máscara da Morte, outra vez deixaria Shunrei sozinha.

No Santuário, Máscara da Morte socaria Milo de Escorpião por fazer piadinhas sem graça quando o visse "chorando nos ombros de Afrodite".

E aquilo havia sido apenas o começo.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Tá acabando! Tá acabando! Tá acabando! Será que consigo terminar no próximo capítulo? A bomba enfim estourou! Resta saber se ainda haverá sobreviventes no próximo capítulo... rsrs

Maldade, eu sei, mas...

**REVIEWS****!**

Comentem, façam suas apostas! Quem matou o Lao? Milo ainda vai estar com todos os dentes intactos até o próximo capítulo? Shiryu vai começar a evocar o _"pato nascente"?_ E o casal? Será que se acerta?

Sério, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês! ^^

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne!


End file.
